Behind a closed heart
by darjh619edge
Summary: Eve is pressured to making a comeback to the WWE after the Bella Twins make their return. What happens when the real reason she left gets out. What happens when she falls for a superstar from her past for real this time. Will Eve finally get a happy ending or will her world come crashing down thanks to the Bellas.
1. Chapter 1

Behind a closed heart.

Eve is pressured to making a comeback to the WWE after the Bella Twins make their return. What happens when the real reason she left gets out. What happens when she falls for a superstar from her past for real this time. Will Eve finally get a happy ending or will her world come crashing down thanks to the Bellas.

Eve's cell phone vibrates on her nightstand table. She slowly reaches over and grabs it wondering who in their right mind would be calling this early in the morning. She sighs as she sees the familir number. Vince McMahon and Eve can already guess what he wants. She had been watching Raw the past couple of weeks and she was aware of the Bella's return. Eve decides not to take the call and sits the phone back on her table. She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep but it is of no use. Her mind is now racing a million miles a minute. Eve slowly streches and gets ouf of her bed. She quietly makes her way to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Once she is dried off and dressed she makes her way downstairs and begin to cook breakfast for herself and her mother.

Her mom makes her way into the kitchen and sits down at the table. Eve turns around and gives her mother a warm smile as she finishes the scrambled eggs. She turns the stove off and takes two plates out of the cupboard. She splits the eggs between the two plates and sits them on the table. She pours both of them a cup of coffee with some cream and sugar. She places the cups on the table and takes a seat. Her mother begins to eat but Eve just moves her eggs around her plate with her fork. Her mother takes a sip of coffee and looks at her daugher with worry.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom I am fine."

"Now I don't believe that you have done nothing but play with your eggs since you sat down."

"I keep getting calls from Vince Mom."

"Honey don't you think maybe it is time you thought about returning."

"I can't Mom."

"Why not Sweetheart? Before you say it I am fine the Doctor said the cancer is in remission."

"I know Mom, I just can't. I can't what if something happens and I am on the other side of the country."

"Baby look at me. If something happens which it won't you can always come home. I know you will take care of me no matter what. Now you need to do this for you baby."

"Okay Okay your right."

-0-0-0-

Eve looks at the familir number in her phone and her stomach does backflips. She hits the dial number and waits for the Chairman to pick up the phone.

"Vince McMahon speaking."

"Sir it's Eve."

"Eve my dear you are a hard lady to get ahold of."

"Sorry sir."

"Eve call me Vince my father was Sir. It is quite all right my dear. As I am sure you know the Bella's have made a big comeback."

"Yeah Vince I have been watching and that is why I am calling. My mother is doing better and I actually am hoping you will agree to let me comeback."

"Eve I am so glad to hear the good news about your Mom of course you can return. There is always a spot here for you. I will have the writers come up with a plot for you and I will email it to you later today."

"That sounds great Vince. Thank you so much."

"No Thank you Eve, with your help and the Bella's we are going to hopefully save the Diva's divison."

Eve sits her phone on the nightstand and lets the tears of joy fall down her cheeks. Her Mom knocks on the door and Eve tells her to come in. Her mom opens the door and before she can enter the room Eve is pulling her into a hug.

"Mom he is going to let me return."

"Of course he is he would be stupid not to let you come back."

"Eve you are an amazing athlete and Diva. I couldn't be prouder of you, you put everything on hold for me and I can never show you how much that means to me."

"Mom."

"Now my dear you better start packing I am sure Vince will want you back as soon as possible."

With this her Mom leaves Eve to herself to start the task of packing for a week on the road. She pulls her suitcase out from underneath the bed and begins to fill it with clothing for every occassion. From working out to apperances to just hanging out. Then Eve opens the closet she reserved for her wrestling gear and looks at it. A huge wave of emotion hits her and she begins to cry. After all the battles she had to face after everything she would get to return to the one thing that had ever truly given her joy.

-0-0-0-

Eve starts her computer and logs into her email address and just as promised is an email from Vince. The subject line reads your storyline for your return plus pay details. Welcome Back Eve. Eve opens the email and begins to read through it. She smiles as she sees the plot she gets to be involved in. She finishes reading the email and notices the little note at the bottom of the page from Vince.

Eve, Thank you so much for returning to us. We are going to double your pay to help take care of your mom. I hope it isn't too soon but I want you to fly out in the morning to join us for Raw. I haven't announced to anybody that you are returning I want it to be a suprise for everybody. We will see you tommorrow night for the staff meeting. Have a safe flight see ya soon. Vince.

Eve turns off her computer and looks around the room. She would have rushed to tell her Mom the news but her Mother hand long since gone to bed. Eve decides she better get some rest herself but it is in vain. She stares at the ceiling for what seems like hours a million thoughts going through her mind. What would everybody think. Would they be happy,would they hate her coming back. How would the fans react. Eve finally decides that lying here is a waste of time so she gets out of bed and decides to clean the house before she leaves. She finishes the dishes as her alarm goes off. She turns it off and makes her way to Mom's room. She knocks on the door before entering. When she opens the door she sees her mom is sitting up in bed watching tv.

"Hi honey."

"Mom we need to talk."

"Okay come sit down."

"Mom I got an email from Vince after you had gone to bed they want me to fly out in about an hour actually."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Mom are you sure."

"Baby I am sure we better call you a cab you have an hour to get to the airport."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed and for those who just read the story thank you as well. I am so happy you guys liked this story. You guys are the best so here we go in our adventure together.

Eve pulls on her headphones and turns on her ipod. She hits the shuffle and a smile lights up her face as Ours starts playing. She silently hums along as she stares out the window of the plane watching the clouds pass by. Eve takes a deep breath and tries to calm her nerves. Right now the roster is in Washington for Raw. The staff meeting was planned for later in the evening before Raw was scheduled to return. On her way to the airport Vince had called her and asked about the drive and how her Mom was holding up. Eve had assured him that everything was good and then asked about what hotel she would be staying in. Vince had informed her that he didn't want any of the superstars to see her until the staff meeting so he had booked her a room into a hotel about a block away from everybody else. Again he had thanked her for returning before hanging up the phone. Eve hits the next button on her ipod and one of her favorite songs comes on. Some Nights by Fun she closes her eyes and tries to not think about all of the Superstars. Suddenly there is a crack and the overhead speakers come to life.

"This is your captain speaking we have about an hour left until we reach our destination."

Eve closes her eyes and soons drifts off to sleep.

"Miss."

Eve opens her eyes slowly and looks around. She suddenly remebers she is on an airplane. She sits up straight and looks towards the voice that was talking to her. She sees a young flight attendent smiling at her.

"Miss we have arrived."

"Ok thank you so much."

"Your welcome don't forget your overhead luggage."

"Oh I won't thank you."

With this the flight attendent moves along and continues to wake up a number of people that had also fallen asleep on the flight. Eve collects all her luggage and makes her way off the plane. She heads to baggage claim and gathers the rest of her stuff. She makes her way towards the exit when she sees a taxi driver waiting for her. He smiles as she approaches and begins to take some of the bags from her.

"Eve?"

"Yeah."

"I am going to be taking you to hotel."

-0-0-0-

Eve shuffles through her bags trying to find something nice to wear for the staff meeting. She takes out every top she owns and throws them all out on the bed. She looks at each one before deciding on a blue silk shirt. She also pulls out her dark denim skinny jeans and pair of black high heels. She quickly changes and does a once over in the mirror. She then pack her wrestling attire in a shoulder bag and makes her way downstairs to the lobby. The gentlemen behind the desk smiles at her and asks her if there is anything he can do for her. Eve asks the man to call a taxi and he does. Eve makes her way outside of the hotel and waits for the taxi. Not even fifteen minutes later the driver pulls up and Eve gets in. She gives him the address of the arena. The driver starts the meter and pulls away from the hotel. Eve pulls out her phone and dials a familir number.

"Hello."

"Mom."

"Baby what's wrong."

"Mom I don't know if I can do this."

"Babygirl if anybody can do this it is you. You are a strong,brave, wonderful young women."

"Mom I didn't exactly leave on good terms with everybody."

"What have I always told you young lady?"

"Bridges can be fixed."

"Exactly so just be yourself, apologize for you sins and you will be fine."

"Your right Mom thank you."

"Your welcome I love you."

"I love you."

Eve hangs up the phone and hides it back in her bag. She takes a deep breath as the taxi pulls up the curb of the arena. Eve looks around and dosen't see any of the WWE superstars wondering around. She thanks god for this and gets out of the taxi. She pays the driver,collects her bag and makes her way inside. Inside the arena there are cameramen and stage hand everywhere trying to get everything set up for the show. Eve stops one of them and asks for directions to Vince's office.

-0-0-0-

Eve knocks on the door and waits for somebody to answer. After a couple of seconds she can hear voices stop and foot steps make their way towards the door. The door swings open and a very suprised Vickki is standing there starring at her. Vince calls Vikki back into the office and Eve follows her. Vince smiles once he sees her and comes around the desk giving her a quick hug.

"You are just in time my dear we were just about to call the staff meeting."

"Sir I mean no disrespect but what is she doing here."

"Well since you let the diva's division die Vikki I had to step in and make a move to try and save it. So I contacted Eve and she agreed to come back."

"Oh."

Eve gives Vikki a small smile which isn't returned but rather met with glares. Eve tries her best to blow this off as Vince makes his way out of the room. Eve follows behind him as they walk up the corridor to a small conference room. Before Vince opens the door he stops and looks back at Eve.

"Are you ready."

Eve dosen't say anything she just gives Vince a small nod and he opens the door stepping inside. He clears his throat and all the chatter is abruptly stopped. All the superstars are giving him their full attention as he begins to speak.

"I know some of you may not be happy about this but I have a suprise for all of you."

Vince points to the door and Eve steps inside. Right away she can see all of the Superstars are shocked. She looks around the room nobody seems to look very pleased to see her. She catches a glimpse of John starring at her. His face is blank and dosen't convey any emotion. She knew that she hadn't left on good terms with him. She dosen't miss the fact that his hand is intertwined with Nikki Bella's hand. A lump forms in her throat and she starts to space to the last time she had seen John.

_"Eve what exactly are you saying?"_

_"John I can't do this. I have to quit." _

_"Why you love wrestling?" _

_"John I just have to go I am sorry." _

_"Eve don't do this we just started this. You wanted this Eve I gave up everything for you." _

_"I know John I am sorry..._

Eve is snapped out of her thoughts by Layla who is squeezing Eve hard. Eve pulls away and looks at her former best friend. Tears come to her eyes and it takes everything she has to keep them from spilling over. Vince clears his throat again and the roster seems to return their attention back to the chairmen.

"Eve will be joining our roster again. I want you all to make her feel at home. She is going to be starting a story line with Layla. We are going to have good divas verse the evil divas."

Eve notices at this statement that both of the Bellas look at her with nothing but hate in their eyes. John is still starring at her with no emotion on his face. Vince dismisses the meeting and without hesitation Layla grabs her arm and begins to pull her towards her locker room. Eve looks back to catch a glance of John and Nikki in the hallway. She automatically notices the big diamond sitting on Nikki's left hand. Nikki smirks at her while John is having a conversation with Ryback. Layla opens the door and leads Eve into the room. Eve sits on the bench and stares at Layla who sits next to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me."

"Eve I know you are not a bad person. Whatever happened before whatever made you act the way you did I am sure it was something major. You would never lash out otherwise. Plus I love you like a sister. All that matters now is that you are back and we are going to take down those two whores."

Eve pulls Layla into a hug and lets the built up emotion come pouring down her cheeks. Layla lets her friend cry and gently tries to soothe her.

"Eve it is ok. Eve hold it together girl we have a match tonight."

"Your right I am sorry. I am just so grateful that not everybody hates me."

"I could never hate you. I am going to go take a shower real quick."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Also thank you to all who followed or favorited this story you guys are awsome. So how many knew that John and Nikki are a thing for reals? I thought it would be a nice touch. Don't worry though she is going down. Look I am rambling lol back to the story and our adventure together.

Eve grabs the remote from the table placed next to couch and waits until she hears the shower spring to life. She turns on the tv and changes to Raw. She feels a pain tugging at her heart as she hears John's music blasting and she watches him make is way down the ramp. She flashes back to the image of Nikki's ring shining in her face like a brick wall. Reminding her that she had walked away from the one man she had ever truly loved. At the time Eve had wanted to remain focused on helping her mom through chemo and surgery. Once the surgery was complete she had to make sure she was there to help her mom recover. She knew she wouldn't be able to give all of herself in a relationship. She couldn't tell him she hadn't wanted his pity. Now Eve heavily regreated not telling John about everything going on in her life. She sighs as she watches him nail a perfect attitude adjustment to Ryback. Eve dosen't hear the shower stop and she dosen't notice Layla until she is standing right behind her.

"So what is the deal with you two anyway?"

"What are you talking about."

Layla sits on the bench next to Eve and begins to lace up her boots. Eve looks at her a little confused but Layla just raises her eyebrow and gives Eve a look clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Well I have always admired and cared about John. He is such a good guy you know. I guess my feelings really took off when I had that storyline between Zack and John. We were working so close together and we started to develop strong feelings for each other. The night after Raw where we made out we ended up at his hotel room. We had proabley the best sex of my life and as we were laying there in bed he admitted that he was falling for me just like I was falling for him. Soon after that he decided that his marriage wasn't working out. He filed for divorce and we waited for his wife to sign the paperwork. Once the papers were signed we began a secret courtship. Soon after I had to leave the WWE."

Layla is starring at Eve and it takes her a moment to respond.

"God Eve I never knew nobody had a clue. I guess we should have known something was up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well after you left without an reason John just seem to kinda fall apart. He started going out after every show. He started drinking and sleeping around. The drinking got so bad sometimes we would find him passed out backstage at the arena. Sometimes he wouldn't show up for days and when he did he was drunk out of his mind."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah it was awful until Nikki took an interest in him."

"Yeah whats with that? Her and John are like two different people."

"Well you didn't hear this from me but John feels like Nikki saved him from himself. We all think she is a gold digging whore. They left the WWE right after you did and within a month they were crawling back because they couldn't get a gig. She finally managed to sink her teeth into John. She makes him take her shopping all the time at these really expensive stores and she throws a fit if he won't. Plus we all know that once he put that diamond on her finger she started sleeping around but John sadly is too blind to see it."

"Layla I have to talk to him."

"Eve somethings are better to just let go."

Layla stands and makes her way for the door.

"We are on."

-0-0-0-

Eve walks to the entrance area with Layla. The Bellas make their entrance first and Eve notices John is standing a further away watching Nikki. She stares at him until Layla draws her attention away from him. Then on cue Layla's music sounds and she makes her way down to the ring. Layla is scheduled to go one on one with Nikki. Brie is standing outside of the ring cheering her twin on. Layla does counters Nikki's move and pins her picking up the win. Layla is in the middle of the ring celebrating when the Bella's decided to double team her.

Eve shakes her arms and tries to fight the nerves that were threating to overwhelm her. On cue her music blares and she runs down the ramp and into the ring. She hits Nikki first a little harder then she meant to and she hates to admit it feels good. Nikki falls out of the ring and she pulls Brie off of Layla and send her over the top rope. She extends her hand and helps Layla up. The crowd is going nuts and as Layla stands up she pulls Eve into a hug. She whispers into Eve's ear.

"Welcome back."

Layla faces the crowd and holds Eve hand up high in the air. The fans are going crazy chanting Welcome Back Eve. Eve smiles and tries to fight back the emotion flooding through her body. She is more then happy that the fans are so excited to see her return. The girls turn around and watch the Bellas retreat up the ramp. Nikki is holding her shoulder and Brie is helping her up the ramp. Eve catches sight of John at the top waiting for her. Her joy is short lived and her heart begins to throb again. Layla nudges her and tells her they are done. Eve follows her out of the ring and up the ramp to the back.

Layla gives Eve another hug and makes her way back to her lockeroom to take another shower. Eve begins to make her way to the Diva's lockeroom. As she approaches she notices that Vince is standing there waiting for her. Vince pulls her into a hug and then stands back smiling at her.

"My dear that was amazing."

"Thanks."

"I couldn't have planned it going any better. I am here though to take you to your very own lockeroom."

"Vince you shouldn't have I can use the Diva's lockeroom. Nonsense my dear you deserve it follow me."

-0-0-0-

Eve pulls her cellphone out of her gym bag and dials her mothers number. Eve dosen't realize what time it is and she gets the message to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Mom, its me just wanted to see how you were doing. Tonight was great the fans loved my return and I am so happy. Thank you so much for supporting me. I will call you tommorrow I forgot you are two hours ahead of us. I love you."

Eve hangs up the phone and grabs her clothes out of the gym bag and makes her way to the shower. She strips down and turns the water on. She waits for a moment before getting into the shower. As the warm water hits her she begins to relax and then finally the tears begin to fall. Her emotions being carried down the drain with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Thank you Thank you. I was so happy to see more love and followers when I opened my email. You guys are the best seriously. Sorry for the delay in updates. So just to warn you guys now. I usually watch Glee on Thursdays and it gets my full attention so I proablely won't update that day. Saw the last Iron Man last night awsome but anyway just thank you all so much. I love you all so much.

Eve gets out of the shower and looks herself over in the mirror. She looks shit and she knows it. She decides that maybe a strong workout will help her clear her mind. She throws her hair up in a ponytail and quickly throws on her gym clothes. She grabs her ipod out of her bag and makes her way to the arena gym which is usually located in the basement. She steps onto the elevator and puts her earbuds in. She switches on her ipod and a smile comes to her face. Eve opens the door to the gym and lets out a sigh of relief there are no other superstars down here. Eve knows that right now she couldn't handle a interaction with anybody. She starts up a treadmill in the front corner of the room and begins to go for a slow jog.

Eve turns up her ipod up and begins to run on the treadmill. She dosen't even notice the other superstar enter the gym. There is a loud clang and Eve suddenly stops the treadmill and pulls out her earbud. She looks around the room and her eyes fall on the person making the noise her heart about stops beating. He isn't paying attention to her he is trying to act like she isn't there.

"John."

Eve says his name barely above a whisper and at first he dosen't look up. Eve says his name a little louder. John drops the weights and looks at Eve. Again his eyes are void of any emotion.

"Sorry I didn't notice you in here."

"John that's a lie and you know it."

"Eve get to the point what do you want from me?"

"John I just want you to forgive me."

"What? Are you serious Eve? You want me to forgive you. I left my marriage to be with you. I gave up my life to start over with you. You left me with no reason nothing. You disappeared, I didn't hear from you for over a year."

Eve tries to say something but John cuts her off. He is turning a slight shade of red and Eve knows that he is pretty upset. Eve can't honestly blame him if she were in his shoes she would have been upset as well.

"MY WORLD COLLAPSED AFTER YOU LEFT EVE. I WAS NOTHING BUT A HOLLOW SHELL. I WAS NOTHING AND THEN I FOUND SOMEONE TO SAVE MY SOUL. I LOVE NIKKI I AM GOING TO MARRY HER. I WANT YOU TO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT YOU FOR GOOD."

With this John grabs his gym bag and storms out of the room. Eve falls to the floor and begins to sob. She can't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She knew she had deserved that but it had still hurt to hear John say that. John was brutal and honest. Eve can't breath her world is caving in any hope she had of reclaming a life with John was gone. Eve loses track of time as she sits on the floor and sobs until she hears the door open. She tries to wipe away the tears but it is no use she can tell her eyes are puffy and a dead give away.

"There you are."

Layla sees Eve and right away she can tell something is wrong with her bestfriend. She rushes to her side and pulls her into a hug. She wipes away a remaining tear and looks into Eve's eyes.

"Girlie what the hell is wrong."

"I came down here to work out after our match. I thought it would clear my head and make me feel better then he came in."

"Oh god Eve."

"I tried to talk to him and he exploded on me. He told me he was going to create a life with her and he wanted me to leave him alone forever."

"Oh Eve I am so sorry."

"Layla if I tell you this will you swear not to say a word to anybody."

"Of course Eve."

"Well a little over a year ago my mom was diganosed with cancer. I left to take care of here. I knew I couldn't be there for her in a relationship not all the way. I also knew I couldn't take care of her with all of our traveling."

"God Eve that is so selfless you need to tell John. This would change everything."

"No it wouldn't I still left in an asshole way plus he made it pretty clear he wants nothing to do with me."

Layla gets up and pulls Eve up off the floor.

"We are going out tonight."

"I don't feel like it."

"Too bad, go get dressed meet me in the lobby in 30 minutes."

With this Layla gives Eve one last hug before leaving the gym.

-0-0-0-

Eve gets off the elevator and looks around the lobbly she notices Layla, Namoi,Alicia Fox,AJ,Dolph,Brodus,Miz and Kofi all standing by the door talking. Layla notices Eve right away and waves her over. Eve aproaches the group and they all give her a friendly greeting before making their way to the club. They all decided to walk since it is a nice night out. Layla links arms with Eve and chats with her until they reach the club.

They walk up to the bouncer who knows all of them. He asks for their autographs before letting them all inside. They make their way over to a table and sit down. Eve orders a margarita and everybody else gets a beer. They make idle chat until their drinks arrive. Layla,Namoi and AJ decided to go dance on the dance floor. Eve watches them and takes a sip of her drink. It is refreshing and she is happy Layla talked her into coming.

The guys finish their beers and order another round. All the guys decided to join the girls except for the Miz. He takes another swig of beer and tries to start up a conversation with Eve. Eve tries to be polite and show interest in what the Miz is saying but she is distracted by John who just walked into the club with Nikki on his arm. The Miz is asking Eve a question which snaps her mind back to reality.

"Eve?"

"What I am sorry."

Miz turns around to see what has Eve so distracted. The Miz notices John and Nikki grinding aganist each other on the dance floor.

"Eve forget him you deserve so much better."

Eve downs her margarita and orders another one with a shot of tequilia. Once the drink comes she downs the shot and tells the waitress to keep them coming. The waitress looks at Miz and he just nods his head. She leaves the table to go get another shot. Eve is starting to feel a buzz and it feels good.

"Once he started dating Nikki he stopped talking to us. He started acting like he was too good for us. She has him so brain washed it is disgusting."

The Miz finishes his beer and orders another one. Eve is on her fifth shot and she is almost tipsy. Miz is starting to get a buzz as well. He drinks down his beer and reaches out a hand to Eve.

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah."

Eve follows Miz onto the dance floor and begins rubbing against his body. Miz wraps his arms around Eve's waist and she gives him a small smile.

"Did you mean what you said about me deserving better?"

"Of course I did. Eve you are beatiful, a smoking body,a great personality. It is John's loss since he couldn't be more understanding."

"What are you talking about?"

"Promise you won't be mad."

"Layla told me about your mom and about the confrontation you had with John. Don't be mad with her she just wanted to make sure you had fun and she knows I have always kinda had a crush on you."

"You have."

"Yeah but John got their first."

Eve looks into Miz's eyes and sees kindness. The kind of kindness she has been missing. She slowly leans in and gives him a kiss. Miz moans into the kiss and pulls Eve tighter against him. Eve wraps her arms around his neck and slowly opens her mouth giving Miz complete access. He slowly lets his tounge explore her mouth before they tounges start to wrestle for control. Eve pulls away and looks up at Miz.

"Wow."

"I agree."

Eve rests her head on Miz's chest and takes a deep inhale. Miz kisses the top of her head. Eve suddenly pulls away and makes her way back to the table.

"I need another drink."

Miz looks behind him and sees John and Nikki making out hardcore he shakes his head in disebelief and follows sits down next to her at the table as she takes another shot. He grabs her hand under the table and intertwins their fingers. The rest of the superstars return to the table and begin to order more drinks. Layla sits on the other side of Eve and leans in close to whisper into her ear.

"Please don't be mad. He is the only person I told."

"I am not mad, I am glad you did."

Eve gives Layla a small wink and Layla giggles. The superstars finish their drinks and order a final round. Miz puts his other arm around Eve's waist and pulls her closer to him. Eve looks up and smiles at him. Miz leans over and gently whipsers into her ear.

"Will you spend the night with me."

Eve gives him a knowing smile and the Miz gives her hand a little squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys you are the best incase I haven't told you that lately. I apperciate all the love this story has been giving. I promise that in the end everything will work out but what is a love story with out a little drama. So thank you guys for adding us to your favorites and reviewing you are the best. I love you guys let's keep this going and the adventure continues.

Eve slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room. Her head is throbbing and she knows that she must have had alot to drink last night. She slowly sits up and looks over to see an empty spot where Miz had fallen asleep last night. After they had left the club her and Miz had walked all the way back to the hotel hand in hand just talking and laughing. Layla had asked her several times before they left if this is what she had wanted. Eve had kept telling her yes and reassuring her it would be ok. She slowly rubs her temples trying to relieve the pounding in her head. She notices that she is fully clothed still and this gives her a little relief. The door opens and Miz walks in carrying a brown bag and two cups of coffee.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

"Did we have sex last night."

Miz chuckles as he hands Eve one of the cups. He takes a bottle of asprin out the bag and opens it handing three of the pills to Eve. She takes them and swallows them down with a sip of coffee.

"No, you didn't want to move too fast and I agreed so we cuddled and talked until you passed out."

"Oh well thank you for being a gentlemen about it."

"Of course."

Miz pulls out two breakfast burritos and unwraps one handing it to Eve. She accepts it and slowly takes a bite. The Miz unwraps the other burrito and sits down next to her on the bed. She gives him a half hearted smile as she takes another sip of coffee. The Miz dosen't say anything at first. He just watches Eve take bites of her burrito. Then he sits his down on the bed and turns toward Eve.

"Eve I know last night alot was said and done when we were drinking. However I want you to know for me that dosen't change anything. I meant everything I said. I think you are beautiful and I really do care about you. If you are willing to give me a chance I think I can make you so happy."

Eve dosen't say anything she just looks at him. She dosen't know how to feel. Last night she had felt so hurt watching John and Nikki together. Miz had made her feel better had made her feel something. Which she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Look Eve, I am not saying we have to jump into anything just please have dinner with me tonight after Smackdown."

"Ok."

-0-0-0-

Eve closes the door to her hotel room and makes her way over to her gym bag. Now more then anything she needed to talk to with her Mom. She would know what to say, she would have some great words of wisdom. She pulls out her phone and hits the call button.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom."

"Hi babygirl how are you doing?"

"I don't honestly know Mom."

"What's going on my girl. Tell me everything."

"Where do I begin. So you know how you always told me bridges are meant to be fixed. Well yesterday after Raw I went down to the gym to workout and try to clear my mind. Well John walked in and at first he tried to ignore me so I approached him. I asked him to forgive me for the way I left and he exploded."

"Oh Eve baby I am so sorry but sweetheart don't you think if he knew why you left he might be able to forgive you."

"Mom he said he didn't want anything to do with me. He is with Nikki and they are getting married but that isn't even all of the story. So last night Lay convinced me to go out with them so I did. Well I needed up kissing Miz and then we spent the night together. He really likes me Mom and I am starting to like him but I love John and I am afraid I always will. What do I do?"

"Well first if John won't give you the time of day there is nothing you can do my love. Give him time and maybe he will come around. It honestly sounds like this Nikki character has changed him and that isn't your fault it is his for losing himself. Second Miz sounds like he really cares about you and if he is stirring these feelings maybe it is time to give him a chance. You are always going to love John but somethings aren't meant to be."

"Mom your right, if John dosen't want to hear me out that is his loss at least I tried and your right. Maybe time will bring him around. I am going to dinner with Miz tonight. Thank you Mom so much."

"Anytime my love just please be safe and do what is best for you. I love you I will talk to you later."

"I love you."

Eve hangs up the phone and places it on the nightstand. She lies back in bed and closes her eyes letting her mind wonder. She is about asleep when there is a knock on her door. She grunts and opens her eyes getting off the bed. She makes her way to the door and slowly opens it. Layla is standing there grinning at her.

"Morning."

Eve opens the door and lets Layla in. Layla pulls her into a hug before making her way over and sitting on the bed. Eve joins her on the bed and lies back starring at the ceiling.

"So how did it go last night."

"Great, we just cuddled and talked. It was great he made me feel again. We are going to dinner tonight."

"Eve I am so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Your not over John are you."

"Not really but I can't dwell on him forever."

"So we have a tag team match tonight against the Bellas."

"Well lets kick some ass then shall we?"

"Yeah I am going to go workout I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks Lay I will see ya later."

"Ok."

With this Layla gets out of the bed and makes her way to the door. She looks back and gives Eve a gentle smile before closing the door behind her. Eve soon falls asleep.

-0-0-0-

Eve and Layla are standing at the entrance waiting for their music to cue. It does and they make their way to the ring. They do their tag team dance and wait in the ring for the Bella's to make their way down. Eve sees John and Nikki exchange a kiss by the ramp before the Bella's music begins to blare. They make their way down the ramp and Nikki is giving Eve a death glare. The Bella's enter the ring and the bell dings.

Eve gets Nikki in a head lock and manages to slam her to the mat. She lies there for a moment the wind knocked out of her. Eve climbs the rope to do a flip on top of her but Nikki moves out of the way and Eve hits the mat. Her body feels like it has just hit a brick wall. She can feel Nikki pinning her and she is determined to kick out. She does and Nikki grunts in frustration. She pulls Eve up and plants her to the mat again. She pins Eve again but Layla rushes and hits her breaking the count. Eve manages to get up and make a tag to Layla.

Layla enters the ring and she is control of the match. She is on the top rope getting ready to nail a finisher when Brie distracts the ref and switches places with Nikki. Layla goes to hit her move and Brie moves out of the way and Layla hits the mat face first she is out of it. Brie pins her and gets the 3 count winning the match. Eve rushes to Layla's side and helps her to her feet. The Bella's are already halfway up the ramp. Eve gives them a death glare. The girls get out of the ring and make their way up the ramp. Once they are backstage Nikki makes her way over to Eve.

"I know that you tried to approach John in the gym and I am warning you know slut to stay away from my man. Everybody knows that you hooked up with Miz last night and trust me we can make your life a living hell."

"I don't want your busted ass fiance. He has lost himself becoming your little chimp. He isn't a man anymore only a shell of a man and maybe that is why he can't see that your the slut sleeping with any superstar that will have you. So why don't you leave me alone."

With this Eve turns around and makes her way back to her lockeroom. Layla is on her heels but finally manages to catch up to her.

"Oh my god girl that was amazing. Nobody has ever stood up to them before like that."

"That's the problem those whores aren't anything special and they know nothing about me. Now if you will excuse me Lay I have a date to get ready for."

-0-0-0-

Eve steps out of the elevator and makes her way into the lobby. She sees Miz sitting in a corner reading and she can't help but smile at how good he looks in a suit. He looks up as he sees her approaching and he stands holding out his hand. Eve takes his hand and looks into his eyes smiling.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you."

"You look very nice yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Is it okay if we walk the restraunt it isn't that far."

"That sounds wonderful."

They make their way out of the lobby and towards the restraunt. As they walk they make small chit chat about the show and their hobbies. They talk about Eve's mom and how she is doing. Before Eve knows they are outside of a nice little italian restraunt. The Miz opens the door for Eve and follows her inside. The hostess greets them and shows them to their table. Miz pulls out the chair for Eve and then sits down beside her. They go over the menu and before long a waiter arrives to take their order. He comes back with a bottle of wine and pours them each a glass. Miz raises his glass and looks at Eve.

"A toast. To hopefully the start of a good thing."

With this he clinks his glass aganist her's and then takes a sip of the wine. Eve follows his lead and the wine is very good. She takes another sip as she looks up John and Nikki have just walked through the door. The Miz sees them as well and he looks at Eve with concern but her attention is back on him.

"Are you okay we can leave if you want to."

"No they are not runing a wonderful night."

Miz smiles and takes Eve's hands across the table. As John walks with Nikki to their table he stares at Eve and the Miz. John feels a ping of jealously inside of him and he knows that as much as he tries he can't deny he still has feelings for Eve. John can't help but wonder why as he and Nikki sit at their table. He sees them laughing, holding hands involved in each other. Why Miz this is the only question that runs through John's mind. He looks at Nikki who is checking herself out in her compact mirror. John sighs and picks up the menu trying to distract himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Thank you Thank you if I haven't said it enough you guys are truly the best. I couldn't ask for a better fan base and all the love and support of you guys for this story is just heart warming you make me want to update everyday. Thank you guys so much you are the best.

John keeps peeking glances over at Miz and Eve. This dosen't go unnoticed by either one of them but Eve is more determined then ever to focus on something else besides John. He had missed his chance when he had been such a jerk in the gym. She had tried to explain the whole situation to him but he had chosen not to listen to her. She smiles at the Miz and reaches over giving his hand a small reassuring squeeze. He looks at her with beautiful blue eyes. Eve finishes her glass of wine and looks at Miz's empty glass. He smiles before signaling the waiter to come over and refill their glasses. They have long since finished their meal they are just sitting there sipping wine and enjoying each others company.

"Eve are you sure you don't want to leave."

"Miz I am more then sure. We are drinking great wine with even better company. I don't honestly care who is around us. I am trying to focus on only you and you alone."

"Wow Eve thank you."

"Of course."

Nikki is texting her sister on her phone and this brings John's attention back to his date. He sighs heavily and Nikki stops texting for a second to look at him.

"What is wrong with you."

"You have been on your phone half the night and when you aren't on your phone you keep checking yourself out in your mirror. This is suppose to be our date night."

"Well I am sorry John I am not the one who chose this fucking crappy restraunt."

"Your right it is my fault for trying to take you out to a romantic dinner."

"It is your fault for bringing me to a 3 star french restraunt. I don't even like french food, Man up you asshole and choose something you know I will like."

"You know what I am not doing this with you right now Nik, find your own way back to the hotel."

With this John stands up opens his wallet and places a couple hundred dollars on the table to cover the tab and tip. He pushes in his chair and makes his way towards the exit. Nikki watches in disbelief as John gets in his car and leaves her there at the restraunt. Eve and Miz are bothing watching the scene play out infront of them. As John's car pulls away they look back at Nikki and start to laugh. She looks at them with daggers in her eyes. She stands up and pushes her chair in hard. She grabs her purse and makes her towards the door. Halfway there she looks back at them.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO ARE LAUGHING AT. OH AND EVE KEEP DREAMING BECAUSE YOU CAN SCREW THE MIZ ALL YOU WANT BUT JOHN IS STILL MY MAN."

With this Nikki storms out of the restraunt slamming the door behind her. Eve looks around at the people watching them and she quietly apologizes to everybody. The Miz asks the waiter for the tab.

"I think that is our cue to get the hell out of here."

"I would agree with that."

The waiter brings the check and Miz gives him his card to pay the bill. As the waiter is leaving he tells him to add a twenty percent tip and Eve just watches him smiling. The waiter returns a moment later with the recipt so the Miz can sign it and a rose for Eve. She accepts the rose and gently inhales the scent of the rose. The Miz gives the waiter the book back and makes his way around to pull out the chair for Eve. He grabs her hand as they make their way out of the restraunt.

-0-0-0-

Miz is gently pushing Eve on the swing and she is laughing as she slowly flies higher and higher. Eve starts to kick her feet out building her own height when Miz sits down in the swing next to her. They just sit there swinging enjoying each other's company for what seems like hours. Finally Eve's butt starts to feel numb and she slowly stops the swing and gets off. She makes her way over to the plush green glass and lies down. Miz follows her cue and comes to lie down next to her. He lies down on his side with his arm holding his head up and smiles at Eve. She returns the smile as she slowly leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Miz happily returns the kiss letting his hand cup Eve's cheek. She pulls away and he smiles at her as he lies down on his back.

"Eve if you don't mind me asking what is the story with you and John."

"Well it started a while back when I had that story between him and Zack. We both realized before long that we were falling in love. He left his wife to be with me a short time after that. Soon after I found out my mom had cancer and you know the rest of the story."

"Wow that is intense and then he hooked up with that slut."

"Yeah that is what I am told."

"Eve do you still love John."

"I suppose in a way I do and I always will. He is the one that got away but that dosen't mean I can't fall in love all over again."

"Eve I just want to make you happy even if that is just for a short while until John comes to his senses."

"Miz I highly doubt John and I will ever workout after everything we have been through."

"Don't say that Eve you didn't see the way he was looking at you tonight. Looking at us he still loves you too and he was jealous as hell."

"Miz let's not worry about that right now. Let's worry about us and this bond we are forming."

"I am good with that."

With this Miz leans in and gives Eve another kiss on the lips. This kiss is a little more passionate and Eve moans into the kiss. She teases Miz before opening her lips allowing him access to her mouth. He lets his tounge wrestle with hers. They kiss heavily for a moment before they pull apart. Eve smiles at Miz as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He then gets up off of the grass and extends his hand. Eve happily accepts it and her helps her off the grass. As they walk across the park he wraps his hands around her waist and whispers into her ear.

"I want to take you to my favorite ice cream place."

-0-0-0-

Eve bangs again on Layla's door. Her hands are full with two pints of Chunky Monkey ice cream and a bottle of wine. She sighs and tries again as she struggles to juggle everything.

"Lay open the damn door women."

A few seconds later Layla opens the door wearing nothing but a towel. She smiles as she sees it is Eve. She takes the ice cream from her and opens the door wider so Eve can get in. As soon as Eve is in the apartment Layla closes the door and smiles at her best friend.

"Well this is a pleasent suprise."

"I figured tommorrow before the autograph session we needed some girly time."

"I agree god I miss just hanging out with you."

"Me too so I brought ice cream, good wine and I figure we can watch bad movies and laugh."

"Sounds good let me go get dressed."

A few seconds later Layla comes out dressed in her pjs. She smiles as she goes to the dinning area and gets a corkscrew. She opens the bottle of wine and pours two glasses. Handing one to Eve along with her pint of ice cream and her spoon. Eve takes a sip of wine and makes her way back to the bed. She sits down and waits for Layla to join her. Layla drinks half of her wine. She grabs the remote and searches through the hotel movies. Finally she picks The Breakfast Club and orders it. The movie plays in the background as the girls begin to eat their ice cream.

"So how was the date girlie."

"Wonderful we went to a cute frenc restraunt down the street he was such a gentleman Lay."

"Good he seems sweet."

As they both finish of their wine and pour themselves another glass Eve tells her about John and Nikki. She tells them about their fight and about the conversation she had with Miz in the park. At the end Layla is about halfway through her icecream and is starring at Eve as she finishes her story.

"Damn girl that is nuts. That is awfully sweet of Miz to be there for you no matter what."

"I know Layla he is a damn good guy."

"Just make sure he dosen't get hurt in all of this."

"I know that is what scares me."

"You are smart Eve."

The girls are about halfway through the bottle when they hear screaming coming from the room next door to them. At first they think somebody is fighting until Eve has Layla pause the tv.

"Lay who is bunking next door to you?"

"I think it is Nikki."

"Oh god is that what I think it is."

Both girls listen closely as they finish their drinks and pour the rest of the bottle into their glasses. The start to giggle as the screams get louder. It becomes more clear that they aren't fighting but making up for their fight earlier.

"God I don't get him Layla. He left her there at the restraunt now two hours later he is banging her brains out."

"I don't understand it either but for now just enjoy your time with Miz and don't worry about that jackass because apparently he wants his cake and wants to eat it too."

"Your right."

With this both girls raise their glass in a toast and down the rest of the wine. Tired and a little tipsy they both lie down in the bed and try to finish watching the movie. Eve looks over at her best friend who is now snoring and a smile spreads across her lips. She closes her eyes and slowly lets the exhaustion from the day take her to dream land.

_"Eve what are you saying." _

_"I am sorry John I just can't do this right now." _

_With this Eve hangs up the phone and closes that chapter in her life. She throws the phone across the room in rage and buries her head in her pillow letting the tears come. _

_"Eve what what are you saing_

_"I am sorry John I just can't do this right now._

The dream keeps repeating itself over and over. Eve tosses and turns all night trying to find peace in her sleep but none comes as the night goes on.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys I am so happy for all the love and support you guys have given for this story. I know I have said it time and time again you guys are the best I truly mean that. So don't give up on me and we won't give up on this story. I can't lie I was going to make it John with Nikki in the room but so many of you voted that it wasn't him in your review so I decided to change it and add a twist you guys are the best so thank you for that.

Eve is up hours before she knows that Layla will be ready to get up. She decides to hit the gym before they go to their autograph session this afternoon. She finds Lay's notpad and a pen in the drawer she quickly writes out her best friend a letter.

_Girl,_

_Thank you for a fun filled night. We need to do this more often it was nice just catching up. I know how you love sleeping in but I was wide awake. Decided to go for a workout before we go to the autograph signing. Love ya girlie._

She sits the note on the table with Layla's phone to make sure that she will see the note. She grabs the things she brought with her and makes her way out the door. As she closes the door she looks to the room next to her and wonders if John had really given into Nikki that quickly. She is suprised to see Punk leaving the room. She looks at him and he looks shocked to see another superstar up this early. She shakes her head at him and makes her way towards the elevator.

She hums along to the random tune playing on the speakers but her mind is racing a hundred miles an hour. If Punk had been the one sleeping with Nikki last night where had John spent the night. She feels a feeling of pity rising in her. She didn't feel sad for John she felt pity. How could somebody be that blind to not see what was going on right infront of them.

-0-0-0-

Eve opens the door to the gym and looks around she dosen't see anyone else there so she enters the room and closes the door behind her. She goes to a spin bike and starts it up. She turns on her ipod and begins to workout. She hears the shower click on in the gym and she knows that she isn't alone. Eve dosen't think too much about it quite a few superstars like to workout early in the morning. Eve hears the shower shut off and the door open. She looks behind her and rolls her eyes at who steps out in gym shorts and a tank top.

John just looks at her and goes over to start lifting weights. Eve gets off the spin bike and makes her way over to a treadmill to go for a walk. Determined to avoid another run in like they had the other day. She turns up her ipod and tries her best to pretend like John isn't there. John stops lifting weights he makes is way over to the treadmill but Eve keeps running and pretends like she dosen't seem him this time. He stands there patiently for a moment finally running out of paticence and he hits the stop button on the treadmill. Eve gets off the machine and takes out her earbuds. She turns around and looks at him.

"What?"

"So what is the deal with you and Miz?"

"John I don't really feel the need to explain anything to you."

"Fair enough I was just curious what you saw in him. I mean last night at dinner you guys seemed really into each other."

"Well he makes me have feelings. Things I haven't felt since my time with you. He is kind,gentle,understanding and an all around great guy."

"Oh well I am happy for you."

"Um thanks and you know what I could say the same for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nikki what on gods green earth do you find so fulfilling in your relationship with her?"

"At first she wasn't like that. At first she was kind,caring after I purposed she really started to change."

"Well that is awful for you."

"I suppose it is."

"Look John I have to go."

John dosen't seem to be listening to Eve anymore. He seems to be lost in his own little world. Eve repacks her ipod and towel. She makes her way out of the gym and back towards her room. She hits the elevator button and waits for it to stop on the ground floor. When the door opens the Miz is standing there a huge grin on his face. He pulls some flowers out from behind his back and hands them to Eve. She takes them and leans in giving him a gentle kiss.

"Want to have breakfast?"

"Yeah is it okay if I shower first?"

"Yeah of course I will meet you in the dinning hall?"

"Sounds good."

Eve gets on the elevator and makes the way to her room to take a shower and get dressed for the autograph signing.

-0-0-0-

Eve looks around the dinning hall and sees it is full of superstars eating breakfast and chatting. She sees John and Nikki with her sister sitting in a corner table by themselves. Eve can't help but roll her eyes as Nikki is clearing eye fucking Punk right infront of John. The she spots Miz,Layla and Randy having breakfast together a few tables away. She waves to Layla who has spotted her and makes her way to the buffet table to get some food.

After she has filled up her plate Eve makes her way to the table. Miz who spots her coming over stands up and pulls her chair out for her. Eve gives him a small kiss before sitting down. She takes a sip of her coffee then looks at Layla who is opening her yogurt.

"You weren't mad I left were you?"

"Of course not, I know you are an early bird."

"Good."

The group finishes up their breakfast with light chit chat and Eve gets up to take their plates. She walks by the Bella's table and she can hear them snickering behind her. She tries to ignore them and gives the plates to a person behind the counter. She makes her way back to were her friends are sitting when Nikki knocks over her coffee and it spills all over Eve. Frustrated she glares at her and then she sees the smirk on her face and Eve loses her self control.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Every head in the dinning room turns and looks at the scene playing out before them. Nikki stands and gets right in Eve's face.

"I told you Eve that you better leave my man alone. You don't think he told me about talking to you in the gym."

"That was none of your business I can't believe he would do that. Oh wait yes I can I believe it because he is nothing more then your brainless robot."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IT MEANS NIKKI. YOU DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP JOHN IS YOUR LITTLE PUPPY. HE IS THERE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AND GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT WHILE YOU FUCK THE WHOLE ROSTER."

Eve regrets those words as soon as they fall out of her mouth and she knows she has said too much by the look on John's face. She backs away from Nikki and looks back at John giving him an apologetic look. As she races back to her table tears begin to spill down her cheeks. She reaches Miz and Layla. They try to comfort her but she dosen't let them. She apologizes,grabs her purse and makes her way out the dinning hall. She makes her way to the elevator and hits the button with urgency. She hates herself so much right now. It wasn't her right to tell John and if she had told him it shouldn't have been like that with all of the roster watching.

She gets of the elevator and practically runs to her room. She shoves all of her things into her bag and makes her way to the lobby. Eve prays that all the superstars are still in the dinning hall because she dose"n't feel like dealing with anybody right now. She puts on her favorite hoodie and pulls the hood over her head. The tears are still falling down her cheeks and she knows there is nothing she can do to stop them. Outside she flags down a taxi and quickly gets inside. She gives them the address of the airport and sits back as the driver takes off. She pulls out her phone and dials her mother's number.

"Baby girl how are you doing?"

"Terrible."

"Baby why are you crying what is wrong."

"Mom Nikki is cheating on John. We heard her last night sleeping with somebody who we thought was John."

"Oh baby that isn't good does he know."

"He does now."

"What happened? Eve please tell me you didn't say anything."

"Well we were having breakfast and she spills her coffee all over pants on purpose. I stop and ask her why she hates me. She tells me I am trying to take her man. Mom I just lost it and I yelled infront of everybody that she was sleeping around."

"Oh baby I am sorry."

"Mom I am coming home."

"Its your three days off isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well come home baby get your mind off of things. We will figure this out okay. Everything isn't lost. Trust me."

"Okay thanks mom."

"Your welcome Eve, I love you baby."

" I love you too."

Eve hangs up her phone and stares out of her window. Tears are still streaming down her face. Her phone starts to vibrate and she looks at the caller. It is Miz and she dosen't feel like talking to him. Actually at this moment she dosen't feel like talking to anybody. She turns off her phone and throws it in her bag. She goes back to starring out the window letting the tears come down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

So did anybody watch the season finale of Glee it was freaking amazing. Sorry it took so long for the next chapter I was also battling a pretty bad cold but I feel better now. Thank you guys for writing if I didn't have you guys so you are the best.

Eve opens the door and makes her way inside. She looks around the living room but dosen't see her mom anywhere. She calls out but her Mom dosen't answer. Eve is starting to get scared when she sees her Mom in the kitchen making a cup of tea. She drops her bags by the kitchen door and walks over to her mom. Eve's mom turns around and smiles brightly before pulling Eve into a tight hug.

"How are you doing baby?"

"I don't know honestly."

"Sit down and let me make you a cup of tea."

"Okay."

Eve pulls out one of the chairs from the table and sits down while her Mom pours another cup of tea. She places some cream and sugar in the middle of the table. She hands Eve her cup of tea and takes a seat across from her. Eve adds a little sugar and cream to her tea before taking a sip. The tea is soothing and it makes her feel a little bit better about everything.

"Baby you know that John would have found out sooner or later about his fIance cheating on him."

"I don't know about that. They have been engaged for about six months I would say and people around the lockeroom have told me that she has been doing it since right after he purposed."

"Well maybe he already knew but didn't want to face the harsh reality."

"John is a nice guy Mom, he sees the good in everybody even if it isn't there."

"Nice and blind are two very different things Sweetheart."

"Mom you didn't see his face when I blurted it out he looked like a man who just lost a close realtive."

"Well then maybe he didn't know but don't you think it is better to hear it from a person who cares about him like you."

"Maybe but it should have been just him and I. I should have never told the whole freaking roster."

"Well if you heard from people in the lockeroom that she started cheating after he purposed it sounds like everybody but John already knew."

_"Mom your right and I never thought about it like that." _

"I am not saying what you did was okay but I am saying that it might have made it easier coming from you. You are clearly one of the people who care about him most."

"I really hope your right Mom."

"I am."

They sit there and finish their tea in silence. Eve takes both of their cups and rinses them out before placing them in the dishwasher. She excuses herself and takes her bag upstairs to unpack some of her clothes. She sorts what she has worn and gets them ready to wash and puts away things she hasn't worn on her trip. Eve closes her dresser drawer when her phone starts to vibrate. She picks it up and sees it is a message from Layla.

_Girl are you okay you just disappeared._

Eve still dosen't feel like talking to anybody but she knows that she has too or all her friends are going to start worrying and wondering what happened to her. So she decideds Lay is the best person to talk to if she has to.

_I am okay I just felt terrible about blurting that out infront of everybody and I honestly just had to get out of there. I guess I ran away instead of dealing with it. _

_Girl proabley best you left, Nikki is after blood. _

_Damn how is John doing?_

_Don't know you will have to find out ;)_

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? _

Eve waits and waits but there is no response from Layla and Eve decides at that point she proabley dosen't want to know what that is suppose to mean. She gathers all her clothes and makes her way into the laundry room.

-0-0-0-

Mom that smells great what are you cooking.

"Why thank you I thought a home cooked meal would do you some good."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells then yeah I think your right."

"It is meatballs and spaghetti."

"Oh my god my favorite."

"I know."

Eve laughs as she gets the plates and silverware out. She sits the table and then grabs two wine glasses out of the cabnet. She goes into her Mom's office and gets a bottle of wine out of the mini fridge sitting in the corner. Eve makes her way back to the kitchen and fills both glasses up about halfway. She sits the bottle down on the counter when there is a knock on the door. Eve looks at her Mom and her Mom shrugs her shoulders.

"Mom are you expecting company?"

"No sweetheart I am not."

Eve makes her way to the living room as the person behind the door knocks again. Eve calls out telling them she is on her way. She reaches the door and pulls it open. Her mouth about hits the floor standing on the other side of the door is John with a bouqet of flowers. Eve just stands there and stares at him until John clears his throat and snaps her back to reality.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Eve after you ran out of the cafeteria this morning I decided that there was alot we needed to sit down and talk about."

"I knew that as long as we were WWE superstars we wouldn't be able to just be civil and talk to each other so here I am hoping that you are willing to just sit down and have a conversation with me."

"Yeah I mean you came all this way it is the least I could do."

Eve opens the door a little more and allows John to enter the house. He follows her into the kitchen where her Mom is setting a pan of spahgetti and meatballs in the middle of the table. Her Mom takes off her oven mitten and makes her way over to John. She pulls him into a hug and then pulls away looking at him.

"What a nice suprise."

Her Mom takes the flowers and arranges them in a vase before adding some water to the vase. Eve watches her mother supiciously. Eve is more then willing to bet that her Mom had something to do with John just showing up at their doorstep. Eve's Mom makes herself a bowl of pasta before heading out of the kitchen. On her way out she gives Eve a little wink and makes her way to her room. Eve sits down and John sits across from her. They both serve themselves a little pasta and begin to eat in akward silence. Eve takes a sip of her wine and looks at John.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Where do I begin."

"John I am so sorry for doing what I did today. I had no right to tell you that kind of information in that way. I didn't mean to ever hurt you it's just that Nikki makes me so mad."

"Eve stop I am so glad that finally somebody had the balls to come out and say it to me. I know everybody else knew and all these people are suppose to be my friends but they couldn't even say hey man your girl is a player."

"I wanted to tell you but it wasn't right to do it in that way. John can I ask you something and will you promise to be honest with me."

"I will do my best."

"First off you honestly had no idea that she was cheating on you and secondly why did you let her push you around like that for so long?"

"Well honestly I suppose part of me did know that she had been stringing me along but I didnt' want to admit it. I didn't want to fall apart again. Eve I was hurting something fierce when you left I didn't know how to cope. Nikki made me feel okay again and I didn't want to lose that so I was more then willing to put up with her bullshit."

"Thank you."

"Of course now it is my turn I want to ask you something and I want the same for you to be honest with me."

"Fair enough."

"Why? Why did you leave with no reason?"

"John there was a reason. I left to come home and take care of my mom. Right after you had finalized your divorce and we began our relationship I found out my Mom had cancer John. I quit and came home to take care of her. I knew I couldn't be here for her and wrestle. I knew I couldn't be with you and focus on taking care of her. I couldn't be there for you when I was always thinking about her. I just did what I felt I had to do."

"Eve I wish you would have told me instead of just walking away from me. Eve I loved you hell who are we kidding I still love you. I would have helped you anyway I could have."

"I am sorry John."

"Me too."

"Do you want to go in the family room and have another glass of wine?"

"I would love too."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys again you guys are awsome. So I went to the doctor today and I have sinitus which is brought on by either allergies or the cold I had. So I got the nose spray from the Dr. It is that stuff you see on tv with the talking bee so hopefully it works. So with a terrible headache but alot of love from you guys I bring you the next chapter.

Eve uncorks another bottle of wine and refills her glass and then refills John's glass. She sits the half empty wine bottle on table sitting next to the couch and takes a sip from her glass. John is just holding his glass starring at her and Eve looks at him. She slowly takes another sip before deciding to say something.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your just starring at me."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"Oh about what?"

"You and Miz. Me and Nikki."

"Oh I see. John are you gonna stay with her?"

"I don't know Eve. I don't know what to do honestly. We have built a life together and part of me says I should fight for that plus you are with Miz right now and I can't break you guys up just because I want you for myself."

"John just becuase I am with Miz dosen't mean that you have to stay with her you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that I am just so torn up at the moment."

"I understand."

"I don't want to talk about her right now. I just want to finish this wine with you before I have to go back and face my reality."

"Ok."

Eve finishes her wine and John follows her cue. Eve pours them each another cup and the bottle now is almost empty. She sits the glass down and lifts her glass in a silent toast. John clinks his glass against hers and drinks half of his wine in one gulp.

-0-0-0-

John thanks Eve for a wonderful evening before pulling her into a quick hug. She smiles and closes the door as he makes his way down the stairs. Eve watches out the front window until she sees his car pull away from the curb. She smiles to herself as she goes upstairs to her Mom's bedroom. Eve knocks on the door and waits to hear her Mom speak.

"Come in."

Eve opens the door and her Mom looks up over her book. Her mom smiles at her as Eve makes her way into the room and closes the door behind her. Her Mom takes off her reading her glasses and sits them on the table. Eve climbs into the bed and lays her head on her Mom's shoulder. Her mom kisses her forehead and Eve smiles.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Mom I knew you were the one who invited John here."

"Okay fine guilty as charged. I just knew you felt so bad about what happened today so I figured maybe a good chat would help you feel better."

"It did and I think we are on good terms now."

"Well then I am glad that I invited him here too."

"I am going to go to bed."

"Night baby I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Eve goes back downstairs and quickly cleans up the kitchen making use to save the leftovers from dinner. She clears the wine bottle and glasses then makes her way upstairs to her room. She opens the door and makes her way to the bed. She flops down and sighs. It feels so good to lie down. She reaches for her phone and see that she has two missed messages. The first one is from Layla.

_Girl I hope you aren't mad at me._

_No of course not I assumed you and my Mom had something to do with it. _

_It was your Mom's idea I just talked John into actually coming._

_Well thank you so much. I am glad you talked John into coming._

_So what happened. _

_We just talked Lay about everything. It was nice to get it all out he admitted her still loved me but I don't honestly think he is going to leave her Lay._

_Seriously._

_Yeah he has built a life with her._

_That is shit but at least you two are ok._

_Yeah for now. _

_I got another message Lay I will talk to you later._

_Okay cya._

_Bye._

Eve smiles to herself as she scrolls through messages it is a message from Miz. Actually there are two from him.

_Eve, just wanted to see if you are ok. Plz message me when you get the time. _

_Hi baby I am ok thank you. I just had to get out of there and come home. _

_Ok thank god as long as your ok. I was just worried when you wouldn't answer._

_I am sorry I just needed sometime away from it all. I am ok now though I promise. _

_Good I miss you already. How many days until we have to go to New York. _

_Two and I miss you too. Be safe and be good ok. I am getting sleep I am going to bed. _

_Ok good night beautiful Eve._

_Night Miz_

Eve feels really loved by everyone in her life. She is so grateful to everybody and this is her last thought as she sets the alarm on her phone and places it on the nightstand. She scoots farther into bed and pulls the blanket around her. Feeling secure,warm and loved she falls asleep in a matter of minutes.

-0-0-0-

Eve is up before her mother and she is places the breakfast on the table. She pours herself a cup of coffee. She sits at the table and smiles as she hears her Mom making her way downstairs. Her mother comes and joins her at the table. Eve serves them both a plate and she begins to eat.

"Well this is a wonderful suprise."

"Mom I cook breakfast for you all the time."

"Yes you use to when you lived here and I honestly didn't expect you to cook breakfast for me on your days off."

"It is the least I could do and after breakfast you better get ready because I am taking you out shopping."

"Eve."

"Mom there is no discussion we are going."

Her Mom laughs and continues eating breakfast. Eve smiles and finishes her cup of coffee.

-0-0-0-

Both of the girls are laughing as Eve unlocks the door and makes her way inside. Her mom sits her bags down and looks at Eve.

"I can't believe we bought this much."

"Shopping thearpy."

"I guess how about you go upstairs and put some of this away while I order us a pizza for dinner."

"Ohh movie night."

"That is what I had in mind."

"Okay."

Eve grabs the bags and makes her way up the stairs. She sorts through the bags and find her Mom's things. She puts them all way for her Mom and then makes her way to her room. She quickly puts away her things when she sees the light flashing on her phone. She picks it up and sees she has two new messages. One is from Miz asking about her day and if she can call him later. This makes her smile and she sends a quick reply. She opens the next message which is from John.

_Eve, How are you doing? I just wanted you to know that I made it ok. I took a flight to California. Yeah you guessed it Nikki wanted to live here not my idea. Anyway we had a long talk last night and we are going to try and work it out. She swore she would stop cheating and I have to give her a chance. I love you Eve and I always will but I love Nikki too and this is my life now. Please don't be mad at me I want to be your friend. I just I don't want to hurt anybody. _

Eve can already feel the tears falling down her cheeks and she knows there is nothing she can do to stop them. Her heart is breaking in two again. She already knew that John would never leave Nikki but reading his message makes it a reality. She feels gulity right away because of Miz. While Eve knows that she cares deeply for Miz she knows that John is the love of her life.

_Whatever John it is your life I can't make you do anything. I don't want to say anything to compromise our friendship so I am not going to say anything that I will regret. I will see you New York. Bye._

Eve makes her way downstairs sobbing. Tears are streaming down her cheeks. Her mother sits up from the couch and looks at her. Eve sits down on the couch and her mother pulls her close and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"Baby what is wrong?"

"John he is staying with Eve."

"Oh honey I am sorry."

"I thought maybe."

"Honey I know I am sorry lets not talk about it right now okay. Just let it out."

Eve hugs her mom and cries until soon she is asleep. Her mom gently lies her down on the couch and kisses her forehead. She takes the blanket from the back of the couch and lays it over Eve.

-0-0-0-

Eve opens her eyes and looks around. She realizes she fell asleep on the couch. She sighs and throws the blanket off of her. She gets up and makes her way into the kitchen to makes some coffee but she smiles when she sees her Mom has already beaten her there. She sits at the table as her Mom places a cup of coffee in front of her. She slowly takes a sip of coffee and watches her Mom flip a pancake.

"I am sorry I fell asleep and ruined our movie night."

"Oh sweetheart you are fine. Are you okay though? I am more worried about you then our movie night."

"I guess I mean I don't really know what I expected from him. I honestly didn't think he would just up and leave her. Just reading his message last night made it so official I guess."

"Well honey everything happens for a reason."

"I know Mom."

"If you two are meant to be together then it will work itself out."

Eve finishes her coffee and excuses herself from the table. She makes her way to her room and sees her phone sitting on the nightstand. She looks at it and sees the missed call from Miz. She feels bad from not calling him last night like she promised. She hits redial and holds her breath hoping he will answer the phone.

"Hi baby."

"Hi how are you."

"I am good, I am so sorry I didn't call you last night I fell asleep early last night."

"Its okay Eve I understand. John told me everything."

"Oh my god are you mad."

"No I already told you Eve I know you love him and he loves you. If you two ever did decided to work it out I would graciously back down and be happy being your friend."

"Miz you are amazing."

"I know."

Eve laughs to herself. It feels good to laugh after the night she had.

"He told me because he figured you would be pretty upset and need the support."

"You last night I was very angry and hurt however I knew deep down that he wasn't going to leave her. So I think now it is a little easier to take."

"Well I am here for you either way and I miss you like crazy."

"Miz would it be okay if I flew out to see you tonight?"

"Are you kidding? That would be wonderful I can book you a flight if you are serious."

"I am serious book me a flight. I want to come be with you for a day before we go to New York."

"Okay I am going to go and get you a flight then."

"Okay I will see you soon."

Eve hangs up the phone and puts it back on the nightstand. She makes her way downstairs to talk with her Mom and make sure she will be okay with her leaving a day early.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much guys again and again. I really mean it you guys are awesome and I love you. I hope for any mothers out there you guys had a really great day. Ok and before this chapter starts it may seem like this is turning into Miz and Eve but I have a few ideas for the direction of this story and I promise before long it will be John and Eve but what is a love story without a few detours.

Eve finds her Mom in the kitchen doing dishes so Eve steps up to the sink and begins to rinse the dishes sitting there. Her Mom looks at her and gives her a gentle smile.

"How ya feeling kiddo?"

"Better I talked to Miz."

"Good he seems like a nice guy."

"Mom he is amazing and well I wanna fly out early to go spend a day with him."

"Baby I think you should."

"You do?"

"Yes I do I think you need this. So question is why aren't you upstairs packing?"

"Mom you're the best."

"I know."

Eve laughs and gives her Mom a hug before making her way back upstairs. She packs a few extra outfits. She also packs up her workout gear and wrestling gear. She makes her way back downstairs and sees her Mom on the couch watching tv. She leaves her bags by the door and makes her way to the couch. She sits down by her Mom who pulls her into a hug and gently kisses the top of her head.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Good I called a taxi and he should be here right about now actually."

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I will be okay now get out of here. Just promise me you will have fun and be careful. While your there try not to think about John ok."

"I promise."

"I love you baby now go."

Eve gives her Mom a kiss on the cheek before making her way outside. Sure enough there is a taxi driver waiting for her. He helps her load her stuff into the taxi then makes his way around and opens the door for her. Eve gets in and tells him she is going to the airport. He starts the meter and pulls away from the curb. Eve looks back and sees her Mom standing on the porch waving. She waves back and then turns around and pulls out her phone.

_Hey baby I am on my way to the airport now. I am so excited._

_Hey Me too. I have a wonderful night and day planned before we fly out tomorrow night._

_You don't have to do anything special because I am coming. _

_Nonsense now have a good flight. I have to finish cleaning before you get here. _

_LOL okay see you soon. _

_Bye baby._

Eve puts her phone back into her purse and stares out of the window as they make their way to the airport.

-0-0-0-

Eve looks out the plane of the window and stares at the clouds drifting by. She feels her phone vibrate and she pulls it out of her purse to see that she has a new text message from Layla.

_What are you doing?_

_Nothing why?_

_Don't lie to me. Are you seriously flying out to be with Miz?_

_Yeah I am Lay, I miss him and I just want to spend some time with him before we fly out tomorrow. _

_Oh my god are you guys going to have sex? _

_Lay that is none of your business. I don't know what will happen if it will happen but seriously dude._

_I head about John dude I am sorry. What an asshole coming and telling you he loves you then saying he isn't leaving his fiancé._

_I know but honestly I am ok with it. Like my Mom said if we are meant to be it will work itself out. _

_True alright girlie have a good flight. I want details ;) _

_Night you perv._

Eve turns her phone off and puts it back in her purse. She lies her head back and soon drifts off to sleep.

-0-0-0-

Eve makes her way to the luggage claim area to find the rest of her bags. She only has to wait for a couple of minutes. She grabs them off the belt and makes her way towards the exit. She sees Miz standing there in a very nice suit. Eve can't help but be taken back by how attractive he looks. He sees her and a smile spreads across his lips. Eve quicky makes her way to him and drobs her bags beside her when she gets closer to him. Miz wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. Eve wraps her arms around her neck and leans in giving Miz a deep kiss on the lips. Miz lets out a moan and deepens the kiss. Eve opens her mouth granting Miz access to her mouth. After a couple of minutes they pull away and look into each other's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

With this Miz grabs all of her bags and begins to make his way to her car. Eve tries to stop him but Miz insist on carrying her stuff so Eve just follows him to his car. Miz opens the trunk and fills it with all of Eve's luggage. Then he makes his way around to her side of the car and opens her door. Eve gets in and the Miz joins her. He starts the car and pulls away from the curb.

-0-0-0-

Eve looks around Miz's apartment as he takes her luggage and puts it in his bedroom. Eve has to admit that she is quite impressed with his apartment.

"You have a really nice place."

"Thank you."

Eve makes her way over to the couch and sits down. She smiles as Miz comes over and joins her on the couch. He pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her waist.

"What would you like to do. We can either just order pizza and watch movies. I can take you out to dinner or I can make a nice dinner."

"Miz I just want to spend time with you so let's just order pizza and watch movies."

"Works with me."

Miz orders the pizza while Eve picks a couple movies for them to watch. Miz hangs up the phone and sits back on the couch. Eve rejoins him and he pulls her back into his arms. She smiles and snuggles up against his chest. They start the first movie which happens to be one of Eve's favorites. The Breakfast Club. By the end of the movie Eve is crying. The Miz smiles and wipes a tear from her cheek. They are staring into each other's eyes when there is a knock on the door. Miz pulls away and goes to pay the pizza man. They are sitting on the couch eating their pizza when Eve drops a slice of pepperoni on her lap. She picks it up laughing and sees Miz staring at her.

"Are you okay."

"I love you Eve."

"What?"

"I am sorry Eve I know that it is kinda soon. I shouldn't have blurted it out but I love you."

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

They finish eating their pizza and clean up before putting the next movie in. Miz laughs as wedding crashers comes on. Eve snuggles closer to Miz. She intertwins her fingers with his. As the movie progresses Miz begins to place gentle kisses on Eve's neck. She lets out a soft moan and Miz smiles.

"You wanna go lie down?"

"Um yeah sure."

Miz turns off the movie and follows Eve to the bedroom. She crawls in underneath the sheets and Miz joins her. She pulls herself closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses him hard and passionately. Miz slips a hand underneath her shirt and Eve lets out another soft moan. He gently removes the shirt from her body. His hand traces a slow trail along her stomach and stops at the button of her pants.

"Are you sure about this."

"Yes."

-0-0-0-

Eve opens her eyes and sees Miz snoring light beside her. A small smile spreads across her lips and she feels content about everything for the first time in a while. She gently gets out of the bed and makes her away across the room. She grabs some clothes out of her bag and makes her way to the shower. The hot water feels good against her body and she just stands there for a moment or two letting it wash away all of her stress and emotions. She finishes her shower and gets out. She spends a little better of extra time making sure she looks good. She makes her way out of the bathroom and decides she wants to make breakfast for him. Eve looks in the fridge and is delighted to see eggs and bacon towards the back. She pulls them out and begins to fry the bacon.

"Mmmmm it smells good in here."

"Morning."

"Morning baby how did you sleep."

"Wonderful and you?"

"I slept great."

"Baby you didn't have to make breakfast. We could have went out."

"I wanted to make you breakfast."

"Okay I can't complain."

Eve sits the cooked food out on the table and Miz pulls out a chair for her before sitting down across from her. He begins eating and Eve watches him.

"Oh my this is so good."

"Good."

"So what is the plan for today?"

"I thought we could go see a movie and have lunch before we fly out."

"Sounds wonderful."

They sit there and finish their breakfast in silence.

-0-0-0-

Miz unlocks the door to his apartment and lets Eve in first. She makes her way inside and starts for the bedroom.

"I don't want to leave. This has been so much fun."

"Well if you want on our days off you can spend a night and day here with me."

"I don't know if I can afford to fly that much."

"I will always pay for your ticket here."

"Oh baby thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

We have time before our flight. Eve giggles and goes over closing the bedroom door. She makes her way back to the bed and crawls under the covers. Miz pulls her close and gives her a passionate kiss. His tounge begins to dance with hers.

-0-0-0-

Eve pulls out her phone as Miz pulls out of the driveway and makes his way to the airport. She opens it and sees she has a missed call from her Mom. Eve makes a mental note to call her Mom as soon as they are in the hotel they will be staying at. She then sees she has a text message from Layla.

_Hey girlie, Did you have a good night ;)_

_Hey perv, yeah I had a wonderful night. Miz told me he loved me. We had pizza and watched movies. If you must know yes we had sex twice. Amazing!_

_Ewwww I knew you would sleep with him. Glad it was good LoL I can't wait to see you girl. Be safe have a good flight okay? _

_I know I miss you too. I will see ya later._

__Eve closes her phone and puts it in her pocket. Miz just looks at her and smiles. He reaches across the car and grabs her hand. She intertwins their fingers together. Miz pulls her hand to his mouth and gives her hand a gentle kiss. She smiles and stares out of the window as his car gets closer to the airport. Miz pulls into the parking lot and pays the fee to leave his car there. He parks into a spot and gets out. He opens the door for Eve before pulling their luggage out of the trunk. He grabs Eve's hand as they make their way inside. Miz guides them to the counter and gets two tickets. He thanks the lady behind the counter and leads them to the gate where they will be boarding their plane.

"Are you ready for this."

"I am ready to be back in the ring but honestly I am not ready to face Nikki or the other superstars."

"Well I will be by your side no matter what."

"That gives me a little more confidence."

With this Miz and Eve give the flight attendant their tickets and board their planes.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for you continued support. I hope that this story is still good and that you guys are still enjoying it. I hope it isn't moving too slow for you guys. I love you all you guys are awesome. Raw has been awesome so far for those of you who have watched. Miz returned! John Cena with team hell no perfect. So anyway hope you guys are still digging what I am doing. Thanks. Oh and I don't own the song used in this chapter I am just really digging this song so I thought what a good way to explain some of the history between our two favorite characters so please enjoy.

Eve closes her eyes and turns her iPod up a bit. She isn't really looking forward to the confrontation that is sure to follow when they meet up with the rest of the superstars. She smiles as one of her favorite songs come on. It is Lady Antebellum Downtown. This songs remind her of when her and John first met.

_Eve had been so nervous it was her first week with the WWE. Everybody was friendly enough but nobody had really went out of their way to make her feel welcome except for two people. One of them of course had been Layla. She had invited Eve out and Eve had gladly accepted hoping to get to know any of the superstars better. John had just happen to be at the same club as them. He had pulled a chair up to their table and introduced himself to Eve. They had spent the rest of the night talking and joking around with each other. At the end of the night John stole Eve's phone and programmed his number in. Telling her that if she needed anything she could call him in a heartbeat. _

_Eve knew right away she was attracted to John but she soon learned that he was engaged and she was just happy being his friend. After every show the three of them would go hang out. They would either go to a club or go see what band was playing that night. Since John had done a hiphop album he had an extensive list of friends in the music business so they would always get in for free. _

_The wedding drew closer and Eve tried her best to be there for her best friend. Layla and Eve even helped John's fiancé plan the wedding. Soon they were invited to be in the wedding as bridesmaids and of course both girls accepted John had been their best friend. The wedding was beautiful. Everybody had been so happy and the bride couldn't thank them enough. Then John and his new wife went to their honeymoon and things started to change._

_John didn't come out with them as much as he use too. He would always leave after the shows to return home for his three days off. Slowly the three of them drifted apart and the girls were left to hang out by themselves. Finally one day they had confronted John and he had told them it was just because they were newlyweds and he didn't want to spend all his time out partying instead of being with his wife. This seemed reasonable to the girls so they didn't push the issue. Their first wedding anniversary went by and John still would run home after the shows. _

_Then another year passed and another the girls had become accustomed to just the two of them hanging out until one day John asked if he could go with them. They had happily let him come along. Then the next week he wanted to come with them again and they of course let him. Soon they would find out that John was having trouble in his marriage. All the traveling they did had created a distance between him and his wife. The girls were confused because John would always go straight home for their three days off but he told them it just wasn't enough for his wife. She wanted him to quit traveling so much and he knew to do that he would have to quit and that was something he wasn't going to do. Soon after Eve and John were put into their story line with Zack and they admitted their attraction to each other. _

_Well, all the parties on the streets are talking, store front mannequins sleeping in lights._

_We used to smoke while we were jaywalking like it was your birthday every other saturday night._

_Knew The bands so we never payed our cover._

_Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles._

_We never dressed to impress all the others,_

_They would let us in on our laid back kind of style._

_But boy you know it's been a while._

_I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be counting on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_Ohhhhhhhh anymore.I got some platforms sitting in the corner._

_They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk._

_I got a dress that'll show a little uh uh but you ain't gettin' uh uh if you don't come pick me up (damn),_

_Show me off (wow),_

_You might be tired, but I'm not!_

_And I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be counting on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be._

_Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease._

_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_

_When I should be countin on you at my door._

_Did you forget about how we went around,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_Ohhh anymore._

_Yeaaaaah I don't know why you don't take me downtown,_

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_I just don't get it_

The song ends and Eve is snapped out of her flashback by Miz grabbing her hand. She hits the pause button on her ipod and looks up at him smiling. He signals for her to take her ear buds out and Eve does as he asks. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What's up?"

"We are going to be landing here in about five minutes."

"Oh man."

"It is going to be okay Eve."

"Not if Nikki gets ahold of me."

Miz doesn't say anything he just keeps ahold of Eve's hand. She takes a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as the plane touches ground and comes to a stop. They get their bags from the overhead compartment and make their way off the plane. Once Eve is off the plane she can see a group of superstars getting off of another flight and Layla is in the back looking around for them. Eve waves to gets Layla's attention. A big smile crosses Layla's face as she makes her way over to them. She pulls Eve into a hug and then smiles at Miz.

"Hi guys how was your flight?"

"Good thank you hey Lay is she here."

"Their flight actually just landed."

"Let's get out of here before she sees me."

"That is a good idea"

"Can I share a taxi with you guys?"

"Yeah."

The three of them grab their bags and make their way to the entrance to get a taxi hoping to avoid Nikki. However nothing works out the way it is suppose to and as they reach they entrance they hear a women yelling and Eve knows without turning around that it is Nikki and that she has spotted them.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING."

The three of them turn around to see Nikki storming over to them and John following quietly behind her carrying their luggage. She closes the space between her and Eve in no time.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING. I HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH YOU BITCH."

" I am trying to get out of here before I do something I regret."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING YOUR DAMN NOSE IN MY RELATIONSHIP? WHO ARE YOU TO SAY ANYTHING YOU FUCKING SLUT?"

"Nikki you were cheating on him he had a right to know."

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT HE HAS CHEATED ON ME TOO?"

"I doubt that John would ever do that and what kind of relationship do you have if you guys cheat on each other?"

"HOW DARE YOU."

With this Nikki slaps Eve hard across the face. Eve turns red and she can feel her blood boiling. Miz has to hold her back before she tackles Nikki right there in the airport. Layla does her best to try and calm her friend down.

"I will see you in the ring."

With this Eve grabs her bags and storms out of the hotel with Layla and Miz following behind her. They find a taxi and make their way to the hotel.

-0-0-0-

Layla laces up her boots and Eve is sitting next to her putting her boots on. After the confrontation this afternoon in the airport the girls when to Vikki. She agreed to let them have a tag team match against the Bella's. Eve was focused more focused then she had ever been. She wanted nothing more then to beat the crap out of Nikki. She knew the only way she could that was to get her in the ring. Once they are done lacing up their boots Layla asks if she is ready and Eve shakes her head yes. They make their way to the ramp.

As they are standing there waiting for their music to begin they see the twins approach with John behind them. Eve does her best to try and ignore them as they whisper among themselves and Nikki points at Eve laughing. Lay leans in close and whispers to her.

"Save it for the ring."

Eve doesn't say anything as the Bella's music blares and they walk past. Then Layla's music blares and she makes her way down the ramp. John comes over to Eve and tries to talk to her but Eve stops him and tells him that she has nothing to say. A defeated John makes his way back to the viewing area. Eve's music begins to blare across the arena and she doesn't walk she runs down the ramp and into the ring. The bell barely rings and she goes after Nikki getting her in a headlock. She slams her down on the mat and jumps on top. Eve pulls her head up and slams it into the mat with a sick thud. Eve pulls her up and irish whips her into the ropes then runs at her and clothesline her. Nikki lets out a moan of pain her sister is in the corner screaming for her to make a tag. Nikki manages to tag Brie who attacks Eve slamming her body into the mat.

Eve tries to pull herself up and crawls towards Layla to make a tag but it does no good Brie drags her body back to the middle of the ring and pulls her to her feet. Before Eve can even think to block it Brie ddt's her to the mat and Eve becomes very dizzy. Brie climbs the top rope and lands a sick flip onto Eve knocking the wind out of her. She pins her and Eve can't kick out she has nothing left in her. Brie rolls out of the ring and they start to make their way up the ramp until Layla makes her way into the ring to make sure that Eve is ok.

The Bella's make run back down the ramp and ambush Layla knocking her out. Brie throws Layla out of the ring and stands there making sure she isn't able to make it back in. Meanwhile Nikki starts to attack Eve hitting her in the head. Eve can feel darkness threatening to take her and see tries to keep the ring in focus. Nikki grabs her ankle and begins to twist. Eve lets out a scream of pain and Nikki laughs. Eve begs her to stop and this causes to Nikki to twist even harder. Eve screams even louder and Nikki laughs again.

"Don't you ever put your nose in my business ever again."

"Please stop please."

At this point Eve is crying she can't control it. Nikki twist her leg and Eve hears a loud pop which causes her to scream a deafening scream. Everybody in the arena becomes silent the announcers are going crazy.

"Oh my god Cole I think she just broke her ankle."

"What ever is going on between these two diva's seems really personal."

Eve can feel the pain over taking her and she blacks out. A group of refs and medical staff rush into the ring and finally get Nikki to release her hold on Eve. She smiles as her and Brie make their way out of the ring and up the ramp. Layla is finally able to get to her best friend. She grabs Eve's hand and tries to wake her up.

"Eve."

The refs and medical people are also trying to get Eve to wake up. Finally they take some smelling salts and wave it under Eve's nose. Eve slowly opens her eyes and looks around then the pain hits her and she knows that Nikki has broken her ankle. She cries out and Layla grabs her hand as a couple of the medical staff help her up. She tries to put weight on her foot and she can't. She screams out as a sharp pain shoots up her leg. With the help of Layla and the medical guys she makes her way back up the ramp.

They make their way to the medical room and Eve is relieved to see Miz waiting for her. He puts his arm around her waist and helps her sit on the examine table. She grabs her hand and the tears she had been trying to hold back come pouring down her cheeks. Miz puts a hand to her cheek and kisses her forehead.

"It's going to be okay baby."

"She did that on purpose Miz."

"I know she did baby she will get punished. Vikki isn't going to stand by for that shit."

"God it hurts."

"I know baby I know the doctor is coming."

The doctor comes in and he looks at Eve. He makes his way over to the table and gently picks up her leg looking at it. He touches it and Eve winces in pain and tries to pull away. He gently places her leg back down.

"No doubt it is broken. We are going to have to put a half cast on her leg. Let me go get the nurse and we will get it all wrapped up and get you guys out of her. I would say she is going to be out of action for at least a month if not longer. I am going to go get some pain medicine for her."

With this the doctor leaves the room and Eve lays her head against Miz's chest.

"I can't be out a month I just made my comeback."

"Shhhh relax for now baby we will worry about that later."

-0-0-0-

"God NIkki did you really have to break her ankle."

"I am sorry John I didn't mean to I just lost it. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me."

"How they hell did she hurt you Nikki?"

"When I thought I had lost you because of her John. I have never felt so scared in my life I couldn't breath."

"If I had left it wouldn't have been her fault it would have been yours. You shouldn't have been sleeping around and you should have told me once it happened Nik."

"I know I am sorry John god I am sorry for everything."

"Sorry isn't enough Nikki you put her out of action for at least a month. You need to go to Vikki and recieve your punishment."

"This is bullshit why should I get punished it was a fucking accident."

"Nikki I love you but right now I think you need to leave. You are starting to piss me off I don't want you to come back until you take responsbility for your actions."

"Fine."

Nikki storms out of the room and John sits on the bed and puts his head in his hands. He feels terrible for Eve. He can't decide if he should go see her or not. He chooses not too right now because Eve is probably in a lot of pain and needs to rest. He lies down in the bed and stares at the ceiling. Soon he is asleep.

-0-0-0-

John wakes up when his hotel room door opens. He looks into the darkness to see Nikki returning. He rolls over and tries to ignore her but it does no good. Nikki climbs into the bed and snuggles up to John. She takes his arm and wraps it around her waist.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"It depends."

"I went and talked to Vikki she said I can't compete on smackdown this week for the #1 contenders match and she fined me for $25,000 for my actions against Eve. I am sorry John I didn't mean to hurt her I just lost it."

"Thank you Nikki it took a lot of courage to admit you were wrong."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I couldn't stay mad at you."

Nikki kisses John and he lets himself relax into the kiss. Nikki deepens their kiss and soon she is straddling John.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for your review guys. So I have a question is updating everday too much or should I start updating every other day? Curious what you guys think. I am just thinking not everybody has a chance to read everyday.

Eve wakes up and looks around the room feeling really really groggy. She pulls back the covers and looks down at her foot. She stares at the purple cast that covers her leg up to the knee. Then everything comes rushing back. The memory of Nikki breaking her ankle and all the medical staff rushing over to her helping her out of the ring. Eve wonders how mad John was about Nikki breaking her ankle. She also wonders what kind of punishment Nikki recieved from Vikki. She feels sick to her stomach she had just made her comeback after everything she had been through and now she would be out for a month if not longer because Nikki. Eve feels hatered coursing through her veins. She knows that nothing good comes from revenge but it is all she can think about.

She looks up as the door to her room opens and Miz comes in holding two cups of coffee and a bag from a local bagel place. He crosses the room and sits on the bed handing Eve one of the cups. She takes it and gives him a gentle smile. He leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Really groggy."

"As to be expected the doctor gave you morphine to help with the pain."

"Well that explains it."

"I can't honestly believe she would stoop this low."

"Well when vicious people are backed into a corner they will do almost anything."

"I just don't understand how she felt like she was backed into a corner John took her back."

"I don't know baby. I am sorry though."

"I have to go talk to John."

"I figured you were going to say that. Let's eat first okay?"

"Yeah."

With this Eve takes one of the bagles from Miz and begins to slowly eat it. Her mind is racing a million miles a minute. She is feeling a million different things right now. She dosen't say much as she finishes eating. She tries to stand and finds that she is very shaky. Miz rushes over and helps her stand. She pulls the crutches out of the corner and hands them to Eve.

"I figured you would need them so I went and rented some from the medical room."

"You are too good to me. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Just be careful okay."

"I will I love you."

"I love you."

Miz leans in and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. She makes her way to John's hotel room. Slow at first until she gets the hang of using the crutches.

-0-0-0-

John wakes up and looks around his room. He finds he is alone and a looks over to where Nikki fell asleep last night. There is a note on her pillow with a kiss on the front of it.

_Baby I went to breakfast with my sister. Then we have a photo shoot for the WWE Divas Magazine. Then we are scheduled for a interview on the The View for our new tv show. I have been thinking about the wedding. Honestly my schedule is way full for at least the next month. I know we set the date for the end of June. So I am hoping you can start planning. Thanks so much your the best. Love ya bunches._

_Nikki 3_

John sighs and crumbles up the note. He feels a little irritated at Nikki. When they sat the date she had assured him that her schdule was free and that she would be able to plan with him. John knew deep down that this would end up happening. He felt disgusted with himself for being so good to Nikki. He knew he should have told her he wasn't planning this wedding by himself and that if she couldn't help they would have to move the date out but John knew he wouldn't do that. He was just too damn nice. He sits up in bed and reaches over to the nightside table to get a menu so he can order breakfast.

John just finishes putting in his order when there is a knock on his door he slowly gets out of bed and makes his way over. He opens it and is suprised to see Eve standing there. She is a bit wobbly on her crutches and feels terrible about what happened to her. She gives him a small smile.

"Morning."

"Hey you."

He opens the door a little bit more and helps her into the room. He wraps an arm around her waist and helps her over to his bed. She sits down and lets her crutches fall to the floor. He sits down beside her.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask about what happened to Nikki."

"First off Eve I am so sorry I didn't know she was going to do that. I am not sure what the hell was running through her mind. Then she tried to play it off which pissed me off. So I made her go to Vikki and take reponsiblity."

"So what did Vikki say?"

"She isn't letting her compete in the number one contenders match and fine of $25,000."

"Wow that is it for breaking my ankle on purpose? What about you did you cuddle her and tell her it was okay?"

"What the hell Eve?"

"Well John you are so easy on her. She does something awful and you just let it slide and down play the situation."

"I was really pissed at her until she went and talked to Vikki. If you know yes we made up."

"God John I seriously can't believe you. I am so done with you right now."

"Eve don't go."

"I am done John. I don't know what freaking spell she has over you but it is disgusting. I am over it John until you grow a pair and freaking stand up to that bitch."

Eve storms out of John's room or at least tries to do her best at storming.

-0-0-0-

Eve knocks on the door of the acting General Suprvisor of Raw and waits for somebody to answer the door. After a minute Eve knocks again her paticence is wearing thin after her confrontation with John. Finally after waiting for what seems like an internity Vikki opens the door and looks at her.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I am kinda busy in here."

Eve dosen't listen she pushes past Vikki and makes her way into her office. She suprised to see Vince sitting behind Vikki's desk. He smiles brightly as he sees Eve wobble into the office. Eve dosen't smile back as Vikki walks in behind her and closes the door. Vikki goes to speak to Eve but Vince cuts her off.

"First off how are you feeling?"

"I am okay thank you. I am actually a little pissed of to be honest with you. Nikki broke my ankle on purpose and not only did John just brush it off Vikki only fined her $25,000 and won't let her compete in one match. Mean while I am out of action for at least a month."

"Well Eve I understand your frustration but you have to understand there is no way for us to prove that her intention was to break your ankle. So the $25,000 is the most we can fine her and I am okay with that. However I would agree with you that her not wrestling for one match is outrageous. Therefore I am supsending her for two weeks without pay."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I think that makes it a little more even between you."

"Thank you Vince."

"Your welcome and I am glad you stopped by. While you are here Vikki and myself were just talking and we want to keep you on the show. Ratings are gone up quite a bit since your returned and more people are watching diva matches. We don't want to lose you again. So we want you to keep travling with us. We are actually working on putting you in a storyline with Miz."

"Vince that would be wonderful thank you."

"Your welcome my dear. I will be in touch with you sometime this week to let you know what we come up with for your storyline."

Eve makes her way out of the office and as she reaches the hallway she feels her phone vibrate. She reaches into her pocket and pulls it. She sees that she has a new message from Layla.

_"Hey girlie." _

_"Hey." _

_"How are you feeling?" _

_"I am okay I guess." _

_"What's wrong." _

_"Well at first Vikki only banned her from one match and a fine of $25,000. Then John only got mad at her when she didn't want to go to Vikki and take the punishment." _

_"Are you serious?" _

_"Yeah so I went to Vikki's office and Vince was there. She is supended for 2 weeks." _

_"I swear Eve I am going to hurt that bitch when I get ahold of her." _

_"Don't do anything Lay I don't want you to get in trouble she isn't worth it." _

_"She took out my best friend she made this personal." _

_"Lay don't." _

_"I will think about it I gotta go. I will see you tonight for Smackdown?" _

_"Yeah love ya." _

Eve makes her way back to her hotel room. She opens the door and is more then happy to see Miz laying in bed watching tv. She slowly makes her way over to the bed and crawls in the best she can. Miz smiles and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He leans in and gives her a gentle kiss which Eve is more then happy to return.

"How did it go."

"Awful John wasn't mad at her at all and Vikki gave her a slap on the wrist."

"I am sorry baby."

"It's okay Lay is out for blood now."

"That should be interesting. I feel bad for Nikki."

"Me too Layla is going to make her life hell."

"I hear that."

"You want to cuddle for a little bit."

"You have to ask?"

Miz chuckles as he wraps his other arm around her waist and nuzzles his chin into the crook of her neck. Miz changes channels and a smile comes to his face as he notices that Eve is soon asleep. He watches tv for a while until his alarm goes off telling him it is time to work out. He gently gets out of the bed and covers Eve up. He grabs his gym bag and places a gentle kiss on Eve's forhead before making his way out of the room.

-0-0-0-

Eve yawns as she streches a little and looks around the room. She is a little sad to see Miz has left. She suddenly feels her phone vibrate and she takes it out of her pocket she has two new messages the first one is from John.

_Eve, I have been thinking about our conversation. You are right I am way to easy on Nikki. I don't honestly know why. I think I am afraid that if I am too aggressive she will use that as an excuse to start cheating on me again. I know this dosen't make it okay. I don't know what to tell you Eve we have a fucked up relationship. I don't know what I am doing anymore. All I know for sure is that I can't lose your friendship. It means more to me then you know. When you are ready to forgive me we need to have a talk because I need to ask you a huge favor. I hope you didn't mean it when you said you are done with me. _

_Love always John. _

Eve can feel her heart breaking for two reasons. She loves John and it kills her to see him like this and secondly she wants so badly to get over him but she knows that she can't no matter how much she tries. She deletes the message and decides that she is still mad at him. She opens the second message which is from Miz.

_Baby I went to workout. Get some rest I will come get you for taping of Smackdown. If you are able to please try to get in a shower after the show I want to take you to dinner._

_Love you._

Eve smiles as she sits her phone on the nightstand and lies back down. She yawns and starts flipping through the channels.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys so much for all your input for this story it is greatly apperciated. I love updating everyday so I will try to keep updating everyday. I had to babysit my two nieces tonight so sorry this update is a little late.

"Baby."

Eve pulls the covers over her head and closes her eyes tighter trying to ignore whoever is trying to wake her up. For some reason she is exhausted and she dosen't feel like getting out of bed. Miz smiles as he sees Eve's response to his voice. So he sits down gently next to her and puts a hand to her cheek.

"Baby it is time to wake up."

Eve slowly opens her eyes and pulls the blanket down from her head. She looks at him with sleep still in her eyes. Miz laughs a little before leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Eve moans a little and sits up slowly in the bed.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do Vince faxed over your new storyline. Apparently you are my love interest to try and make John jealous. He gets really jealous and we have a match for your affection. Here is the best part. At the next PPV you turn on John and cost him the title."

"Wow that is insane and kinda fitting for how I feel about John right now."

"Well I understand why you feel that way but let's not think about it right now. We have work to do."

"Your right let me go get dressed and we will head to the arena?"

"Sounds good to me."

Eve grabs her clothes from her bags and makes her way to the bathroom. Miz smiles as she blows him a kiss and closes the door behind her.

-0-0-0

Eve knocks on the lockeroom of her bestfriend. Layla answers and right away a smile comes to her face. She invites Eve into the room and comes to sit by her on the bench. Lay gives Eve a small hug and reaches for her wrestling boots.

"I have a match with Nikki tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I am going to give her an extra bodyslam for you."

"Just don't do anything that will get you in trouble."

"I wont."

"So you get to still travel with us?"

"Yeah Vince is being wonderful about the whole thing he is giving me a storyline between John and Miz."

"Really that should be interesting."

"I know right."

"Well my match is on I gotta get going."

"Okay see ya later."

With this Layla leaves the room and Eve makes herself comfortable on a chair as she turns the Tv on to the show. She watches as Nikki struts herself to the ring and she can feel hatered bubbling up inside of her. Her attention is pulled away by a knock on Lay's door. Eve opens the door and quickly tries to close it as John puts his hand in the way to stop her. She sighs and opens the door making her way across the room and sitting back in the chair. She turns the tv off and crosses her arms over her chest. John sits down in the chair across from her.

"Eve I am sorry."

"John I am honestly not ready to forgive you."

"Eve you have every right to be pissed. I am an idiot and I know it. I know I don't deserve your friendship."

"Well finally something your right about."

"Eve I don't know what I can say to make anything better. I have a huge favor to ask but I feel like a total prick asking for this favor when you are so mad at me."

"John just come out with it because I doubt that I honestly will forgive you anytime soon. You are so God I don't know I guess frustrating is the word."

John reaches across and grabs Eve's hand. She tries to pull away but it does no good. John has a firm grip on her hand.

"Eve I don't deserve anything but Nikki has pawned planning the entire wedding off on me and we set the date for the end of June which is about four weeks away. I honestly have no idea what I am doing. I need you I seriously need you. Please help me plan this wedding."

Eve looks at John and her heart drops into her stomach. She is dumb founded that he is actually asking her to help plan his wedding. She pulls her hand away and looks at him. She manages to stand on her one foot and make her way over to the lockeroom door. She opens it and looks at him saying one word.

"Out."

John looks a little suprised but he dosen't argue. He just hangs his head and makes his way out of the lockeroom. Eve slams the door behind him and tries to choke back her tears. When a stage hand knocks on the door and lets her know she is due out for her segment with Miz.

-0-0-0-

Miz pins John and gets the count 1,2,3 the crowd begins to cheer a little bit and Eve's music begins to blare. She makes her way down to the ring she slowly gets in and steps over John's body. She closes the space between herself and Miz giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. The crowd goes nuts as Eve asks for a mic. She gets in John's face and puts on her best villian face.

"John you left me for Nikki well guess what baby. Two can play at that game. That's right Miz and I have been seeing each other for months now. What do you think about that."

Miz grabs the mic from Eve and he begins to talk.

"I stole your girl what do you think about that? In two months at Money in the Bank PPV I will be taking your title."

With this Miz drops the mic in the middle of the ring and helps Eve out. They walk back up the ramp hand in hand as the crowd cheers loudly for them. As they reach the backroom Miz wraps his arms around Eve's waist and kisses her deeply on the lips. Eve returns the kiss before pulling away and looking at him smiling.

"Baby I am not really in the mood to go out. How about we just order room service, get a bottle of wine and order a movie on cable?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am totally sure plus my leg is really starting to hurt."

"I am good with that. Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just seem a little distracted."

"John asked me to help him plan his wedding."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wow he has some nerve. Well let me take your mind off of it for now okay?"

"Okay."

With this Miz grabs Eve's hand and intertwins their fingers before leading her out of the arena and to a taxi

-0-0-0-

Eve props herself up in the bed and looks through the room service menu. Miz had gone down to the bar to see if he could score a bottle of wine for them. Eve is terribly distracted so she reaches down to the side of the bed and pulls her phone from her gym bag. She finds her mother in her contacts and hits the dial button.

"Hello my love."

"Hi Mom how are you feeling?"

"I feel great dear I started swimming at the rec for an hour a day."

"Mom that is wonderful. I am so proud of you."

"Well thank you how are you my dear."

"I am okay I suppose. I am taking a lot of pain medication for the pain."

"I bet that you are baby a broken bone isn't any fun."

"Mom I need your advice. John had the nerve to ask me to help plan his wedding."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Part of me wants to help him but the other part of me is so mad at him."

"Well baby they always say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. If you help him plan the wedding you can keep Nikki under your eye."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Thank you Mom oh Miz is back I have to go."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too."

Eve hangs up her phone as Miz opens the door and makes his way into the room. Eve looks up from her phone and gives him a smile. Miz returns the smile as he makes his way over to the bed. He sits and hands Eve the bottle. She looks it over before returning it to him.

"Nice."

"I know."

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah."

"How is she doing."

"Good, I wanted her advice about helping John."

"Oh did she have good advice."

"She did and I think I might help him if it is okay with you."

"Eve that isn't okay."

"What?"

"I am not okay with this. Your ex is asking you to help him plan his wedding to his fiance. Isn't that something that she should be doing? She breaks your ankle he let's her get by with a slap on the wrist. You are still mad at him and you want to help him?"

" I care about him Miz no matter how mad I am. He needs my help."

"I care about you Eve and this is bullshit. I honestly feel like your backup plan in case John goes through with this wedding. I have tried to be patient with you and give you space to still be friends with John. I even told you that if you ever wanted to work things out with him I would gracefully back down and let you go but I will not stand by and be a backup plan."

Miz gets off the bed and starts to repack his luggage. Eve looks at him in disbelief as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Miz don't go."

"Why Eve?"

"Eve dosen't say anything."

"That is what I thought. I love you Eve but I can't do this anymore. Either you with me or you are trying to get him back but you can't have both."

With this Miz leaves Eve alone in their hotel room. Eve no longer holds back and the tears start streaming harder down her cheeks. She buries her head into the pillow and begins to sob.

-0-0-0-

Miz gets off the elevator and makes his way to the front desk to see if he can get another hotel room. He feels so guilty about leaving Eve like that and he feels pissed about John even having the nerve to ask Eve to help plan his wedding. As the elevator door opens he sees John standing there and Miz loses all his self control. He drops his his luggage and fills the distance between himself and John in about thirty seconds.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell are you doing asking Eve to help plan your wedding?"

"I need her."

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! YOUR BITCH FIANCE BROKE HER ANKLE AND WHAT DID YOU DO JOHN? YOU GAVE NIKKI A SLAP ON THE WRIST THEN YOU WERE THERE TO CONSOLE HER. EVE LOVES YOU WITH ALL HER HEART AND SHE IS HOPING AND WAITING THAT YOU WILL COME TO YOUR GODDAMN SENSES AND REALIZE YOU STILL LOVE HER NOT NIKKI. SHE WANTS TO GET OVER YOU AND I HAD THE CHANCE TO HELP HER BUT THEN YOU HAD TO DO SOMETHING SO SELFISH AND ASK HER TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING."

"Piss off Miz I don't have to explain myself to you."

Miz has heard enough without thinking he swings and punches John straight in the nose. John lets out a low growl as he tackles Miz and gets on top of him hitting him again and again in the face. Blood is now pouring out Miz's nose but John dosen't seem to notice. Lay who has just stepped off the elevator can't believe the sight infront of her.

She tries to grab Miz's arm and pull him off John but he dosen't even seem to notice her there. She tries again but still nothing. Finally she steps inbetween them and screams stop as loud as she can. John is the first to respond. He stops his fist in midair and looks up at Layla.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Miz pushes John off of him and tries to get to his feet.

"John asked Eve to help plan his wedding."

Layla places her hand on her hips and turns around to face John.

"Is this true."

"Yeah."

"John what the hell is wrong with you? That is a new low even for you did you even think about that request. You are asking somebody who loves you to plan your wedding to somebody else."

Miz goes to say something but Layla cuts him off.

"And you what are you doing down here with your luggage?"

"I was trying to get another room."

"Why did you break up with Eve?"

"Kinda?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Wait let me guess she decided she wanted to help John. Miz she loves you and no she may never love you the way she loves John but he was her true love. You make her happy and any idiot can see that. She has a huge heart so of course she is going to want to help her friend. I get your point but don't you think you over reacted? I am disappointed in both of you."

With this Layla turns and storms out of the hotel leaving both men stunned and starring at her as she exits the hotel. Miz looks over at John who is trying to clean himself up a little bit. Miz shakes his head and bends down grabbing his luggage.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everybody you guys are awsome and yes John is a big fucking douchebag but I do promise that he will pull his head out of his ass. Thank you reading and reviewing you guys are awsome. Who else is ordering the PPV I am excited and Monday rumor is that Miz is returning yay!

Eve wakes up and looks around the hotel room. She must have fallen asleep crying last night. She isn't sure what time it is and she really dosen't care either. Her whole world collapsed last night for more then one reason. First off Miz just walked out on her and now she isn't really sure where their relationship stands. Secondly she had to learn a painful truth. As much as she loved John and he claimed to care about her he was going to marry Nikki and there is nothing she can do about it. She isn't really sure if she should go after Miz or if she should talk to John so she decides to just lay back down in bed. Eve pulls the blanket over her head and begins to cry again. Until she hears a knock on her door. At first Eve chooses to ignore it until the knock becomes louder. Eve sits up and wipes her face trying to get rid of the evidence of her breakdown. She makes her way to the door and opens it shocked to see Layla standing there. Layla dosen't say anything she just pulls her bestfriend into a hug and Eve begins to sob on her shoulder.

"Shhhh it's okay."

With Eve still attached to her Layla makes her way into the room and closes the door behind her. She makes her way over to the bed and sits Eve down before sitting down next to her. Eve rests her head on Layla's shoulder and begins to cry again. Layla grabs her hand and lets Eve cry for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Eve I know everything I am sorry."

Eve stops crying and lifts her head so that she is looking at her friend.

"How do you know?"

Layla laughs a little bit.

"Well you will never believe what I happen to come across last night on my way to a club where some of us were going. I stepped out of the elevator and John was beating the shit out of Miz. Apparently Miz was not okay with John asking you to help him."

"Lay I messed up bigtime what was I thinking? I mean after all Miz has done for me and I have the nerve to want to help John plan his wedding. God and John what kind of nerve does he have."

"Eve listen to me there is nothing wrong with wanting to help your friend. Miz should be understanding and John shouldn't have asked you to begin with but let's not think about them. Let's go to breakfast."

"Lay I don't want to."

"Too bad I don't care you are not going to mope around here and feel sorry for yourself. We are going to breakfast then you can go talk to Miz ok."

"Fine."

Eve pulls herself out of the bed and pulls an outfit from her bag. She makes her way to the bathroom and changes quickly. When she comes out Lay is waiting for her by the door.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-

Eve gives Layla a hug as she goes her seperate way promising to come see her before they part for their days off. She makes her way to the front desk to find out what room Miz is staying in. Eve makes her way to the elevator and hits the button for the fifth floor. Eve gets out of the elevator and makes her way to Miz's room. She knocks on the door and waits for him to answer. At first he dosen't answer so she knocks again this time he opens the door and seems suprised to see her standing there.

"Eve what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Miz steps aside and let's Eve into his room. She makes her way to the bed and sits down. Miz closes the door before joining her on the bed. She looks at him and tries to smile but his face reads nothing but serious.

"Miz let me start off by saying I am so sorry."

"Eve you don't need to apologize I am sorry I overreacted about you wanting to help John."

"Miz you don't need to apologize John was way out of line and so was I. I just want to be happy and you make me happy."

"Eve let me stop you there. I love you and I want nothing but the best for you that is why I am choosing not to continue our relationship. I think that you should help John plan his wedding and maybe along the way remind him why he fell in love with you."

"What?"

"Eve let's face it you love John not matter how much you care about me and you always will he is your soulmate. I am just filling the void and I was okay with it but honestly I know I can't fill the void so I am telling you that you should help John and try to win him back."

"Miz I don't know what to say. Can we still be friends."

"Of course I want nothing more."

Eve leans in and gives Miz a gentle kiss on the lips. He smiles and gently wipes a tear away from Eve's cheek. She gets up and gives him a hug before leaving his hotel room. She decides that she needs to go see John before their days off together. She knocks on his hotel room and he answers right away.

"Eve what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk is Nikki here?"

"No she had to fly out early for a photoshoot or something come in."

Eve makes her way into his room and sits down in one of the chairs by the bed. John sits across from her Eve reaches out and touches his face.

"So I heard about your fight with Miz."

"Yeah apparently he wasn't so happy I asked you to help me."

"Do you blame him John?"

"No not really I know it was really out of line Eve I don't honestly know what I was thinking. "

"John that is why I am here. I am still mad at you about being so easy on Nikki but you are my bestfriend and I want to help you."

"Eve are you serious?"

"Yeah."

John pulls Eve into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you so much."

"Does Nikki know I am helping you?"

"No I don't really think she needs to know."

"I agree."

"So when do you want to start planning?"

"How about now before we fly out for our days off."

"Okay sounds good to me so where do we start?"

"I don't know that is why I need help."

"Well a place to hold the wedding is proabley a good start."

"I agree let me go get my laptop so we can start trying to find a place."

-0-0-0-

Eve takes another sip of the wine they ordered with dinner and she looks at The Pavillion the place they had just chosen for the wedding. It has a beautiful outside area with a kazboo and can easily fit 500 hundred guest. John comes out of the bathroom and lies down next to Eve on the bed. He turns the laptop and looks at the outside map of The Pavillion.

"Eve it is perfect this is going to be a beautiful wedding. You are the best."

"Well it was easy to find a venue I have dreamed about this place for a long time and I told myself if I ever got married this is where I would have my wedding."

"Well you will get married one day Eve."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"The only man I have ever truly loved is getting married to somebody else."

"Yet your helping him plan his wedding. What does that say about you."

"That I am either a really really good person or an idiot."

"I would say a really good person."

Before Eve even knows what is happening John is leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Eve moans and deepens the kiss running her hands through John's hair. He suddenly pulls away and sits up looking at her.

"I am so sorry Eve I don't know what came over me. This isn't right I can't do this to Nikki."

"Do you want me to go?"

"I don't know Eve. I don't know what I want."

"Okay I am going to go John and on my days off I will start planning um decorations, menu and colors and reception and email you the ideas okay?"

John just shakes his head as Eve closes the door. She can feel the tears start to build up as she rests against the door. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts Layla everything that just happened. Layla asks her if she wants to go out and Eve agrees. They settle on meeting in the lobby. She makes her way to her room to get ready for her night out with Layla.

-0-0-0-

Eve finds her Mom in the living room reading a book. Eve sits her luggage down by the door and her Mom looks up. She smiles when she sees Eve standing there and she goes over pulling her into a hug.

"Sweetheart how was your flight?"

"It was good Mom."

"How about I make you a cup of tea and we sit for a little bit."

"That sounds wonderful Mom."

Eve follows her Mom into the kitchen and watches as her mother puts a tea pot on the stove. Her Mom comes and sits down across from her and gives her a gentle smile.

"Where do I start."

"Where ever you feel like you need to start."

For the next half an hour Eve recounts everything how she is helping John plan his wedding and how Miz decided that they should just be friends for now. After she gets everything out she decides she is tired and her Mom agrees she should try to get some sleep. Eve grabs her luggage from the door and makes her way up to her room. She unpacks her bags and throws the luggage in the closet. She takes out a notebook and begins to jot down ideas for the wedding. She knows that green is one of John's favorite colors so she begins to think about ways to incorporate green into the decorations. She is deep in thought when she hears her phone vibrating on the nightstand. She reaches over and grabs it seeing that she has a new message from John.

_Eve stop planning the wedding I need to talk to you. _

_John what is going on._

Eve waits for about an hour but John dosen't respond. Worried Eve lies the phone beside her pillow incase John calls and slowly drifts into a very disturbed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

So thank you guys again you are truly the best readers I could ever ask for. Sad John wasn't present at Raw but hope he is okay damn Ryback. Second Punk didn't return boo that also makes me sad. I am already thinking of another story idea for when I finish this story. If anybody has seen Silver Linings Playbook I was thinking a story kinda following that plot with either John and Eve, John and AJ or Punk and AJ so let me know what you guys think. Again I know I say it all the time but I mean it you guys are the best.

"Eve baby wake up."

Eve doesn't feel like dealing with the world now. After that random mysterious message from John she just wants to stay in bed all day so she pretends like she hasn't heard her mother and hopes that she will leave her alone for a little while longer. However this tactic doesn't seem to work and her mother sits down on the bed and gives her shoulder a little shake.

"Eve wake up."

Eve opens her eyes and looks at her Mother giving her a small smile. Her Mom smiles back and pushes a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.

"Honey you have a visitor."

"Miz?"

"I can't tell will just have to come down and see for yourself."

With this her Mom gets up from the bed and makes her way back downstairs closing the door behind her. Eve can't imagine who would be coming to visit her so she doesn't bother trying to do any makeup or her hair. She changes into a tank top and some sweat pants. She quickly brushes her hair and pulls it up on top of her head. She puts her flip-flop on her one good foot and makes her way downstairs. She stops at the bottom stair and blushes when she sees John sitting at her kitchen table. Eve debates about wether or not she should go upstairs and put a little more effort into her look. She decides that she doesn't care John has seen her look worse so she takes the last step and makes her way towards him. He smiles when he notices her and then looks back at her Mom who is making a pot of coffee. Eve greets him and sits across from him. Her Mom gives them each a cup of coffee and then excuses herself. John doesn't say anything at first he just takes a sip from his coffee cup. Eve watches him wondering what in the hell is going through his mind. John sits his coffee cup down and looks at Eve.

"John what is wrong."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Well what you are doing here seems like a good place."

"Well after you left my hotel room I went right away to a florist and got Nikki some roses. I felt so guilty over our kiss. So I buy the flowers and then make my way to the airport. On the flight home I start thinking about the wedding and I decided I don't want to wait to marry her. I decided to move the wedding to next weekend."

"Wait what?"

"Eve let me finish please. I was going to call you when I got home and see if you would help me plan a weekend getaway to Vegas and a wedding there. Anyway I arrive home and I don't expect anybody to be there. So I make my way upstairs to put my luggage away because Nikki hates it when I just throw my things in the corner of the living room.

"John where is this going? I don't get it you came here to tell me you want to move the wedding you could have just called for that."

"Eve no that isn't why I came here. Anyway so I make my way upstairs and as I get closer to our room I hear voices coming from the bedroom which of course seems weird because Nikki isn't suppose to be there for another day. Anyway as I get closer I stop outside of the door and listen to the voices. It is Nikki and she is talking to somebody. A guy I can clearly tell oh god Eve I can remember their conversation like a bad dream word for word.

_"Cody god I love you so much."_

_"Then run away with me." _

_"You know I can't until after I marry John." _

_"Yes you can." _

_"No I can't if I leave now I get nothing. If I leave after we are married I can file for divorce and get half of everything. Half of his fortune will be mine." _

_"John is a smart guy he didn't want a prenup." _

_"Are you kidding I have him eating out of the palm of my hand like a love-sick puppy." _

_"God that is so freaking sexy." _

_"God Cody I want you now." _

_"Are you sure John won't be home for another day." _

_"Yes I am sure." _

"Then I heard them having sex in our bed. God Eve how the hell could I have been so fucking stupid. She was using me from day one and like an idiot I let her."

Eve reaches across the table and takes John's hand. She squeezes it gently and looks at him with a gentle smile.

"John you are not an idiot. You want to believe in the best in everybody. That makes you a great guy not stupid just a little naive."

"Eve I am afraid I owe you an apology."

"No John you don't. You just found your fiancé in bed with another man and all you can think about is apologizing to me?"

"Eve?"

"Does it make me a bad person that I am not really truly sad about this?"

"No not at all Nikki has such an ugly personality."

"All I could think about in that moment was coming to see you. I had to see you."

John leans in to give a Eve a kiss but she places her hand up to his lips and stops him dead in his tracks. John pulls away and looks at her a little confused.

"John you just had your heart-broken. Your confused and reaching out. I want you and us but not like this not when you have just found out about Nikki."

"Eve... I know I have acted like a jerk but I have never been thinking more clearly it just took a slut bag cheating on me to life the veil from my eyes."

"John... I can't..."

"Shhh Eve I love you. I have since that storyline of ours. I am so sorry it took all of this for me to realize how much I still loved you."

"John."

"Eve please don't say it just agree to come out with me tonight?"

"Okay John."

"Thank you Eve."

With this John stands up and tells Eve to thank her Mom for the coffee. He places a gentle kiss on Eve's cheek and makes his way out of the house. Eve sips her coffee her mind deep in thought she doesn't even register when her Mom comes and joins her at the table until her Mom reaches over and gives Eve's hand a squeeze.

"So what was that about?"

"Mom he caught Nikki cheating on him again."

"Oh honey no that isn't good."

"So what is he going to do?"

"He wants to take me on a date tonight Mom. He finally admitted he loved me still and I am happy about this but I can't help but feel like he is using this as way to rebound from this. I mean he was going to marry Nikki he must have loved her right?"

"Well if I were you I would go out with him but make it clear to him that you aren't getting involved with him until he gives himself sometime to get over this whole situation with Nikki."

"Your right Mom I can't let him jump into a relationship with me."

With this Eve stands up from the table and gives her Mom a kiss on the cheek before making her way upstairs to text Layla and decided what she she should wear tonight."

-0-0-0-

Nikki screams to herself as she re reads the message from John. Goddamn it she should have told Cody he couldn't come to their home. She should have told him she would meet him at a hotel later in the week but no she just had to see him now. It had costed her everything. Damn John for coming home at that exact moment. All Nikki could see was red who the hell did John think he was dumping her. She vowed to get him back one way or another. She vowed not to rest until John was in her bed again. She opens the message one last time and reads it again just to make sure she hasn't missed anything. Just to make sure this isn't a joke.

_Nikki I heard everything. Kiss my ass and go to hell. There is no way I will ever take you back not now. I hope you enjoy your life with that fucking punk Cody. He will never give you the things I did. He will never give you things like I did. You just lost the best thing that has ever happened to you. Kiss my as you cheating whore. I want all of your shit out of my house by the time I get still in my house will be used to start my bonfire I plan on having when I get home. OH PS keep the ring it is the last of my money you will ever get you bitch._

_Love, John._

Nikki can only think of one person she can manipulate to help her get John back. The only other person who has ever been close enough to Eve to steal her heart. She decides that Miz is the only way to come between John and Eve. Nikki knows it is going to take a bit of work but she is convinced she can turn Miz and get him on her side. She decides to send him a text message.

_Miz, John just walked out on me and canceled our wedding. He claimed that you dumped Eve and that now he had a chance to be with her. Is this true? Did you end things with Eve? How could you do this Miz. If you want to make it up to me and help ease the pain we can meet for drinks. Let me know please. _

_Nikki._

Nikki smiles to herself as she hits the send button and pulls out her suitcases. She starts to pack her things and looks around the room. She sees a picture of herself and John at the beach. The image of their smiling faces makes her blood boil. This picture was taken when Eve was out of the picture when John was devoted to her. She throws the picture against the wall and glass shatters everywhere.

-0-0-0-

Eve looks herself over once more in the mirror and she likes what she sees. Eve has never been vain and she always thought of herself as more of a tomboy than anything beautiful but now she would agree she looked beautiful. She had on a light purple dress with a heart-shaped neckline. The dress fell right below her knees and it hugs her body lightly. She chose to wear darker purple wedge on her one good foot and she curled her hair. Her makeup was a light violet eyeshadow and that was it. She had tried to go for a more natural look. She puts on some lip gloss when her Mom knocks on her door and informs her that John is waiting for her downstairs. Eve puts on her sliver hoop earrings looks herself over once more and makes her way downstairs. John watches Eve come down the stairs and for a moment he is sure he has stopped breathing. Every thought he may have had about Nikki leaves his mind and all he can think about is Eve.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you."

Her Mom smiles as John grabs her hand and leads her to the door. Eve tells her Mom not to wait up and gives her a kiss goodnight before letting John lead her out the door and to the taxi waiting for them. John opens the door for her and Eve gets in. John sits next to her and as the taxi takes off John grabs her hand lacing their fingers together. Eve looks at him and just gives him a smile before staring out of the window. Soon the taxi stops at a local park and John gets out first then comes around and opens the door for Eve. She gets out and John grabs her hand and leads her into the park. Eve looks around confused about what they are doing here until John leads her into a secluded part of the park. On the grass is a blanket with a picnic basket and a few candles around the blanket are providing light. John leads Eve to the blanket he helps her sit down and he sits next to her. He opens the basket and pulls out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. He opens the wine and pours each of them a glass. He then pulls out a spread of sandwiches, strawberries and cheesecake. They each take a sandwich and begin to eat slowly. After half a bottle of wine,sandwiches and a piece of cheesecake they lie down on the blanket and look up at the stars. John takes Eve's hand and holds it tightly.

"John?"

"Yes Eve."

"I have been thinking a lot since this afternoon and I am so happy you finally told me that you still love me. I want nothing more than to be with you. I honestly believe you are the love of my life."

"But?"

"But I think you are lying when you say you don't feel anything about your breakup. You were going to marry Nikki you must have loved her even if it was just a little. I can't let you rush into a relationship with me. It would be wrong of me and not a good way to start our second chance."

"Eve I more sure of this then I have ever been of anything. I want to be with you I love you more than anything."

"I love you and I want to be with you and I am not saying otherwise I just think you need to take at least a couple of days if not longer and grieve the ending of your relationship with Nikki. I won't start a relationship with you until you have done this John. I think you need too and I hope you understand."

"Eve thank you for everything and your right I am moving fast. I will respect your request and take a few days to grieve my loss promise me though when I come to you and tell you I am done grieving you will believe me and give me a second chance."

"I promise."

With this they just hold hands and lie there looking at the stars for hours.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys thank you thank you I got no feedback on my last question so I guess maybe that isn't a good idea. Thank you guys so much for your support and away we go.

After their date Eve spent the last two days shopping and hanging out with her mother she had yet to hear from John and she was actually happy that he was taking time to get over his nasty breakup with Nikki. Eve pulls her suitcases out of the closet and begins packing her things so she can travel to their next destination for Raw. She puts her wrestling gear on top and grabs her things making her way downstairs. Her mom is in the kitchen making some coffee. Eve gives her mom a kiss on the cheek and sits at the table to have a cup of coffee with her.

"How are you doing baby?"

"I am okay. I am actually very happy that John hasn't contacted me."

"Me too it means he is taking the time that he needs."

"Exactly."

"I am a little worried when we are back on the road and he is around her he will fall back into her trap. He has before."

"Honey finally came out and admitted that he loves you more then anything I highly doubt he is going to fall back into her trap."

"I hope your right."

Eve rinses off her coffee cup and places it in the dishwasher. She gives her mom a kiss goodby and makes her way out to the taxi that is waiting for her. She packs her luggage in the trunk and makes gets inside making her way to the airport.

-0-0-0-

Eve gets off the plane and goes to collect her luggage. After she grabs her bags she makes her outside to find a taxi when she sees Layla standing there waving at her. Eve makes her way over to her bestfriend and gives her a hug before they make their way outside and find a taxi. On the way to the hotel Eve tells Layla everything.

"Wow well I agree you did the right thing by making him take some time."

"Yeah."

"Your worried aren't you?"

"Yeah we know Nikki will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"True but I think John is finally out of her spell. Just watch your back okay?"

"Alright."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay by girlie."

Both girls check in at the front counter and then go their seperate ways. Eve steps off the elevator and turns left to make her way to her room when she runs into Miz. He smiles and gives her a hug. They chat for a moment about how their days off were before he excuses himself to go to his room. Eve watches him until he has disappered around the corner. Eve makes her way to her room and takes out her keycard sliding it into the lock. The door beeps and the light turns green. Opening the door Eve steps inside and she can hear her roomie in the shower. She looks around for luggage but she dosen't see any. She places her things in the corner and lies down on the bed. After about fifteen minutes the door to the bathroom opens and John steps out wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Suprise."

"What your my roomie?"

"Yeah I thought it would be a nice suprise."

"It is the best suprise."

John makes his way around to the bed and sits down beside Eve. He grabs her hand and leans forward giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"You were right I needed to take a couple of days. I went home and moved all of her things out of my house. Then I took my parents out to dinner and we just talked about everything. They told me not to let you go this time."

"John I am proud of you and I am proud that you handled this the right way."

"Thank you."

"So Eve will you please do me the honor of coming out on a date with me this evening?"

"Yes of course."

"I will let you get ready."

Eve makes her way over to her luggage and grabs out an outfit before making her way to the bathroom. She can already feel the excitment bubbling up inside of her.

-0-0-0-

"An amusement park?"

"Yeah why no?"

"No I think it will be fun."

"Good."

"I am thinking a little food a few rides then snuggle up on the ferris wheel."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah come on."

With this John grabs Eve's hand and pulls her to the ticket booth. Where he pays for them both to get in then he buys tickets so they can ride some of the rides. He asks Eve where she would like to go first and Eve chuckles telling him she wants to ride the rollercoaster. John has a terrified look on his face and Eve laughs telling him she will protect him. They go on a few more rides until they only have enough tickets left for the ferris wheel. So John suggests that they go get something to eat. They walk hand in hand talking until they both decide on pizza. John orders them each a couple of slices and pays for the order. He then takes a seat across from Eve and grabs her hand across the table. Eve looks up at him and smiles.

"I ran into Miz in the hallway he was acting kinda funny."

"Really?"

"I hope he is okay."

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Yeah maybe later."

"Eve you look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and thank you for not bitching about everything."

"Well you know I am not like that."

"I know and it is wonderful."

They continue to chat until their food arrives. They eat fairly slowly just enjoying each others company until they are both done. John throws the trash away and grabs Eve's hand leading her to the ferris wheel. They wait in the line until the guy running the ride gives them their cart. They get in and he buckles them in before starting it. They start to climb up as he begins to load more people. After a couple of turns they are at the top of the wheel. John looks at Eve and she gives him a gentle smile. John leans in and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips which she is more then happy to return. Eve lets out a little moan and deepens the kiss. John runs a hand through her hair and pulls away looking at her.

"Wow."

"I agree."

"So does this mean you are ready to give me a second chance."

"Yes of course."

As the ride starts up and they begin to go around John and Eve continue to kiss each other gently. After about fifteen minutes the ride stops and they are forced to get off. They walk hand in hand back to the hotel. In the elevator they continue to make out until they reach their floor. They walk down the hallway stopping to kiss every couple of steps. John slides the key and bursts through the door. John kisses Eve harder this time and slowly guides her to the bed. She lies back and John lies in between her legs placing heavy kisses on her lips. Eve is happy to return the kisses until John's hand begins to wonder up her body. She pulls away and looks at him.

"No John. I want to take it slow this time. I don't want to rush anything."

"I can respect that."

John and Eve continue to make out until they are both out of breath and John falls next to Eve a stupid grin spread across his face. Eve pulls his arm around her and he nuzzles his chin into her neck breathing in her scent. Soon they are both asleep.

-0-0-0-

Eve opens her eyes and looks next to her she smiles as she sees John sleeping soundly. She grabs her things and makes her way into the bathroom. She showers and quickly gets dressed. She writes John a note and makes her way down to the dining hall to have breakfast with Layla. Layla is already there and she is eating a yogurt and some fruit. Her face lights up when she sees her friend approaching.

"Morning."

"Morning and how was your night."

"You knew didn't you?"

"Of course I did."

"You little sneak."

"But the suprise makes it okay right?"

"Of course."

"So after Raw tonight a group of us are going out you and John should come."

"That could be fun but I better ask John first."

"I am sure he won't mind."

Layla's gaze suddenly shifts and she is starring at something in the doorway of the dining room. Eve turns around too see what Layla is starring at and she is suprised to see Miz and Nikki walking into the dinning hall together.

"What the hell?"

"Well that explains why Miz was acting so weird yesterday."

"How the hell did she corrupt him."

"I have no idea but I intend to find out."

"Girl I don't think you should mess with it. You have John now."

"Oh my god John he is going to freak."

With this Eve abandons her breakfast and makes her way back to their hotel room.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you guys thank you thank you so much for all support for everything. You guys are freaking awesome I know I keep saying that but I mean it.

Eve slides the key and opens the door to her room. She doesn't see John on the bed but then she hears the shower turn on. She grabs her phone and sits down on the bed. She decides to send Miz a message and see if he will meet for lunch before they go to Raw. She sends him a quick text it doesn't take long for him to respond.

_"Lunch sounds wonderful meet you in the lobby at 11."_

_"Okay see ya then." _

Eve puts her phone back on the nightstand as she hears the shower shut off. She looks up as the door opens and John comes in wearing a towel. He smiles as he crosses the room and takes a pair of boxers and jeans out of his luggage. Eve turns around and covers her eyes. John laughs as he drops the towel to the floor and begins to pull on his clothes.

"It like you haven't seen it before."

"True but we agreed to take it slow. I don't think seeing your perfect body will make things any easier."

"Fair enough."

Eve feels the weight of John's body next to her so she turns around and smiles at him. He leans in and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. Eve deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away and looking at John.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it?"

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"Okay I promise."

"Well I went down for breakfast and I saw Miz and Nikki together."

"What?"

"I know and John frankly it scares me I mean she has her claws in him and who knows what lie she told him so I asked him to meet me for lunch just so I can ask him what the hell he is thinking."

"Okay I honestly don't care I am over her but I know you and Miz have history and that you care about him so if you have to do this I am okay with it but please be careful."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

John leans in and gives Eve another kiss. She moans into the kiss opening her lips granting John access to her mouth. He drinks in her taste as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Eve wraps her arms around John's neck and deepens the kiss. John's hands begin to roam Eve's body. He finds his way under her tank top and she pulls away looking at him.

"I want you John."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

-0-0-0-

Eve slowly pulls on her pants as she looks over at John who is wearing nothing but a bedsheet. She smiles as she pulls on her top then she makes her way over to him and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you I will see you at the arena for Raw?"

"Okay just promise you will be careful please? I love you."

Eve gives John one last kiss on the lips and leaves their room. She gets on the elevator and makes her way down to the lobby. The door opens and she steps out and looks around the lobby she sees Miz sitting in the corner she makes her way over to him. He smiles and stands as he sees her cross the lobby. Eve pulls Miz into a hug and then pulls away looking at him.

"How are you doing?"

"I am hanging in there and how about you?"

"I am good."

"So I was thinking we could just go to the deli up the street?"

"Sounds good let's go."

They walk up the street in silence until the reach the deli. Miz opens the door and Eve enters with Miz behind her. They make their way up to the counter and place their orders. They take a seat in the back and wait for the guy behind the counter to ring the bell.

"I was surprised when you texted me."

"Well I saw you and Nikki this morning."

"Oh I see."

The guy rings the bell and Miz gets up and makes his way to the counter to get their order. He thanks the guy pays him and makes his way back to their table with their sandwiches. Eve grabs her and unwraps it taking a bite.

"Miz I just want to ask you to be careful around her."

"I know Eve she texted me last night and was really upset about John dumping her. She asked me to take her out. I felt guilty because I had walked away from us and then you and John get back together and I felt like I broke up their relationship."

"That is why I invited you to lunch to tell you the story because I am sure she didn't."

"probably not what is the story."

"So John and I began planning his wedding and he kissed me. I left because he was really upset about it. Well John felt terrible about it so he went home early to be with her and he found her in bed with Cody. They were talking about how when they got married Nikki could leave him and get half of everything."

"Wow that is fucked up."

"I know so please just be careful."

"Trust me Eve it was a one time thing I think she was just using me to get back at John."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"Thank you so much for lunch."

"Your welcome I will see you later okay."

With this Eve takes their trash and makes her way back to the hotel to grab her wrestling gear.

-0-0-0-

Eve packs her gym bag and grabs a couple of towels from the closet. She makes her way to her nightstand and grabs her phone. She hadn't brought it with her so that she could give Miz her full attention and not be distracted by whoever was trying to get ahold of her. She sees the light flashing indicating that she has a new text message. She opens her phone and sees that she has two new text messages and one new voice mail. She opens the first text which is from Layla.

_"Girl just checking to see how you are doing. I was just wondering how everything went with John. Was he pissed guess I will see you at the arena."_

_"Everything went fine. John let me go to lunch with Miz I just warned him about Nikki before she had a chance to sink her claws in." _

Eve opens the next message to find a text from John.

_"Baby I went to the gym before Raw. I will meet you at the arena let me know how things went with Miz. I love you with all my heart." _

Eve smiles as she dials her voicemail and punches in her pass code. She puts the phone to her hear and waits to hear her voicemail.

_"Eve baby it is mom please call me as soon as you get this okay I love you bye." _

Eve stops her voicemail and calls her Mom right away worry is starting to rise up in her. She waits for her Mom to answer but she doesn't and Eve becomes more worried. She hangs up and dials her Mom again.

"Hey baby."

"Mom what is going on."

"I don't want you to worry or rush home I just wanted to let you know."

"Mom tell me."

"I went to the doctor for my checkup and the doctors did a xray and they found a tumor which they think might be cancerous. They are going to do a biopsy tomorrow."

"Mom how can you tell me not to worry. I am coming home."

"Eve that isn't nesscary we don't know that it is cancerous you need to stay there."

"Mom I am coming and that isn't up for discussion now I have to go tell Vince and find John. I will be flying out in the next couple of hours. I love you Mom."

Eve throws her phone and collapes on the bed letting sobs escape her throat. This can't be happening again. She can feel the fear rising up inside of her. She knows she can't cry she has to be strong for her Mom so she let's all of her emotions come out now. She lies on the bed and cries until she has to force herself to the arena for Raw.

-0-0-0-

Eve walks in a very cloudy state to the arena. As she enters the doors and makes her way to her lockeroom she isn't even sure how she made it to the arena. She unlocks her lockeroom and puts her stuff on the bench. She doesn't even bother taking out her wrestling gear. She doesn't plan on staying to be in her match she just plans on telling Vince and finding John. Eve makes her way down the corridor to where Vince's office is usually set up. She knocks on the door and waits for somebody to answer. After a couple of minutes Vince opens the door and looks at her a little surprised to see her standing there. It is clear that she has been crying and Vince can tell something is wrong. Eve walks past him like a lifeless zombie and sits on a chair opposite his desk. Vince comes and sits down next to her instead of on the other side of his desk.

"Eve are you okay?"

"No Vince my mom called me they found another tumor when she went for a checkup. They think it is probably cancer again."

"Oh god Eve I am so sorry if there is anything I can do for you."

"Vince I can't wrestle tonight. I have to fly home I want to be there for her they are doing the biopsy tomorrow."

"Of course Eve god no I wouldn't dream of making you wrestle tonight. Please take as much time as you need. We will email you some paperwork for a leave request. Take all the time you need whatever time you take will be paid of course."

"Thank you."

"No my dear thank you for coming to me right away."

Eve stands up and Vince pulls her into a hug before letting her leave his office. Eve feels numb and she really doesn't feel like talking to anybody she she quickly makes her way to John's locker room. She doesn't even think to knock before opening the door. She twist the knob and is shocked to see Nikki with her lips pressed against John's. John sees Eve and he pushes Nikki off of him. Eve doesn't stay to find out what is going on she turns around and runs out of the room. She hears her name but she doesn't stop. She just runs until she find her locker room door. She shuts the door behind her and locks the door. She collapses against the door as she hears John knocking on the door.

"Eve baby."

Eve doesn't say anything and John knocks again.

"Eve open up."

"Go away John."

"It isn't what you think."

"The hell it isn't you and Nikki kissing what else do I need to know."

"Eve please open up and let me explain."

"John go to hell I don't need this right now. I just found out my Mom's cancer is back."

"Oh god Eve I am sorry please let me in."

"Fuck you John go to hell just leave. I don't need you I don't want you just go."

Eve begins to cry and she doesn't move until she hears John's foot steps retreat down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews I was thinking of doing that spin one of two ways but I think the second way will work out for the end of the story. I hope you all are going to have a great Memorial Day weekend. Much love for you guys.

Eve looks around the empty hotel room she notices John's stuff is no longer next to her's on the floor and she assumes he must have come and gotten it sometime during the night. She then remembers everything she saw and she feels sick to her stomach. She makes a dash for the bathroom and soon everything she ate the day before is coming up. She stands and wipes her mouth and tries to fight back the tears. She knows now she can't cry she has to focus on one thing getting home to her mother. She comes out of the bathroom and slowly gathers her things. Eve sits her suitcase on the bed and opens it. She sees a letter with her name on it. She picks it up and looks at the writing. She can tell the note is from John. Eve slowly opens the note and begins to read it.

_Eve,_

_I came to get all of my things last night. I also wanted to talk to you but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful in your sleep. I am truly sorry to hear about your Mom and I want to be there for you. I don't want you to face this alone. I know you are mad at me and you have every right to be. I know what you saw but trust me Eve that isn't the story. Nikki came to my lockeroom she was upset I guess Miz had dumped her after only one night together and she felt used. Like an idiot I let her into my room and she cornered me and kissed me. I have nothing left for her Eve. I know that she will never change and I don't want her back. I want you and I always have I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it. I figured this note would only be safe in your luggage. I figured you would throw it out as soon as you saw it was from me. So before you leave to go home if you are feeling up to it I would love to see you and talk. Please don't give up on me or us. I love you._

_Hopefully forever yours,_

_John_

Eve crumbles up the note and throws it against the door. She isn't sure how to feel at this exact moment. It is pretty easy to believe that Nikki would throw herself at John like that but why didn't John try to get away from her. He is a big guy who could have removed himself from the situation. Eve knows that the mature thing to do is to go and talk to John before she leaves. She grabs her phone and quickly dials her mother's number.

"Hi baby is everything okay?"

"Not exactly Mom when is your appointment?"

"Later this evening."

"Mom I need to go talk to John and then I will be on the next flight out."

"Sweetheart take your time. I am not worried and you shouldn't be either. Oh and by the way John called me and told me everything. Eve don't let that one go no matter what you are feeling."

"Mom I love you."

"I love you to baby and if you aren't here tonight I will see you in the morning."

Eve throws her phone in her suitcase and finishes packing. She makes her way down to the lobby to see if she can find where he moved too. The woman behind the desk tells that he moved up a floor same room as she is in now just a different level. Eve thanks the woman greatly and makes her way to the elevator. Eve hits the button for the fifth floor and takes a deep breath as the elevator rises. The elevator stops and she gets off she makes her way down the hall and it doesn't take her long to find John's room. She stops in front of the door and hesitates a moment before knocking. She waits a moment before John opens the door and looks at her.

"Eve."

John opens the door wider and steps aside so that Eve is has access to come into his room. Eve steps inside and makes her way over to the bed and sits down putting her luggage on the floor next to her. John closes the door and makes his way over to the bed and sits beside her. Neither one of them says anything at first until John breaks the silence.

"Eve I am so sorry."

"John don't I need to know one thing why didn't you try to push her off of you?"

"I was so shocked Eve I didn't even think about that to be honest. I was shocked and then when you came in and then left I got angry then I shoved her off and came after you."

"John I want to forgive you I just I am hurt and scared. I am going through a lot now."

"I know and that is why I don't want you to go through it alone."

"John I have to go."

"Eve please don't do this you are walking away like last time. My world collapsed and I can't let that happen again. I love you more than anything in the world."

"John.."

"Eve I am not letting you go. What happened with Nikki shouldn't have happened. I know that I should have pushed her away from me right away but I didn't I wasn't thinking and I am sorry about that. I will regret that for the rest of my life. You have to believe me when I tell you that I love you and I will never take Nikki back."

"John I do believe you and I love you with all my heart but I can't do this now I need to be there for my Mom."

"I thought you might say that so I already bought us two tickets home."

"I told you I won't let you go through this alone and I am not letting you leave again not like that."

Eve doesn't say anything she just leans in and wraps her arms around John's neck. He wraps his arms around her waist as he hears her sobbing into his chest. John smiles a little before tighting his grip on Eve.

-0-0-0-

Eve gets out of the taxi and closes the door behind her. John gets out and grabs their things from the trunk of the car. Eve opens the door and calls for her mom who replies that she is in the kitchen. Eve makes her way to the kitchen and pulls her mom into a hug. Her mom smiles and pulls away from the hug.

"How did you talk go?"

"It went great Mom."

"Good thank you how are you feeling."

"I am good just a little nervous and tired but I am okay."

"Mom sit down let me make you some tea."

"Eve you don't have to do that."

"I know Mom but I want to."

John walks into the room and Eve's mom smiles and pulls him into a hug. As John pulls away he mouths thank you and her mom just winks at him then sits at the table. John takes the luggage upstairs giving Eve a kiss on the way. Eve puts a tea kettle on and sits across from her mom.

"What time is your appointment."

"Six."

"So we have an hour?"

"Yeah."

After they have their tea they all pile in her mom's car and make their way to the doctor's office. Nobody really has much to say and the drive isn't very long. After about fifteen minutes they pull into the parking lot. John parks the car and they all get out. He grabs Eve's hand and they make their way inside. The nurse behind the counter looks up at them and smile lights up her face.

"Good evening how can I help you."

"Hi I have an appointment with ."

"Okay just sign in and take a seat we will let him know that you are here and it should be a couple of minutes."

They all sit down and Eve grabs her mom's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. Her mom smiles and leans in kissing her on the forehead. A nurse opens the door to the back and calls her mom's name. Her mom stands and makes her way over to the nurse. She looks back and gives Eve a smile before following the nurse to the back. John grabs Eve's hand and looks at her.

"Are you okay baby?"

"No I am so worried John I don't know what I will do if I lose my mom."

"You aren't going to lose her baby I promise you that. Your mom is a fighter and she will beat this just like she did last time."

"Thank you John."

"No thank you for letting me be here for you this time."

"I love you."

"I love you too Eve so much. I want to talk about something."

"What's that."

"I know this probably isn't the place or the time but this whole thing has really made me realize what is important to me. Eve I want you to move in with me after your mom is better of course."

"John are you serious."

"Yeah I am."

"I would love to John."

John leans in and gives Eve a kiss on the lips. Eve pulls away and smiles at John then she leans in and puts her head on his shoulder. John wraps his arm around her waist and pulls out his phone. Eve watches him for a bit until she can feel the sleep over taking her. She closes her eyes and soon Eve is asleep.

-0-0-0-

"Eve baby wake up."

Eve opens her eyes and sits up she looks at John who standing. She slowly gets up and stretches looking around the room. She sees her mom make her way through the door and she rushes over to her and grabs her arm.

"Mom how are you feeling."

"It wasn't too bad they put me under then made a tiny incision where the tumor was at they took a bit of the tissue and they are going to send it to the lab to see if its cancerous. They also scheduled my surgery for next Monday to remove the tumor."

"Mom I am so proud of you."

"Thank you baby girl now I just want to go home and go to bed."

"That sounds like a good plan let's go."

With this Eve helps her mom to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I want to thank you guys for your continued support you guys are truly the best and I hope you guys will read my new Eve and John story.

Eve wakes up early and she smiles when she looks over and sees John lying next to her. After they had gotten her mom home and in bed they had made for lost time and not having each other's company. Eve pulls that blanket up over John and makes her way down the hall. She quietly opens the door to her mom's room and looks inside. Her mom is sleeping peacefully for the moment and Eve smiles. She knows when her mom wakes up she will be in a little pain. She can feel her heart breaking at the thought of what her mom is about to go through. She quietly shuts the door and makes her way downstairs. She rummages through the fridge until she finds some eggs and she begins cracking them and putting them in a bowl. She whisks the eggs and puts them in a skillet before making some coffee. Then it hits her she might lose her mom. She can't hold back the tears so she lets them fall down her cheeks. She wipes at her face as she hears footsteps behind her. She turns around and John is behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"Don't lie to me Eve I can tell something is bothering you."

"I am scared John."

"I know baby your mom is going to be okay I know it."

"I hope so."

"She will baby and I will be here for you."

"You will be here for me until our three days off are over."

"Nope for as long as it takes I went and talked to Vince and he agreed to let me take a leave to be with you."

"John I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I love you and I am going to do everything I can for you."

Eve gives John a passionate kiss on the lips and pulls away smiling at him.

"We need to go grocery shopping later."

"Anything you need baby."

"You want some coffee."

"Yeah I am going to go see if your mom is awake okay?"

"Yeah."

-0-0-0-

Eve finishes her shopping list and puts it in her purse. She makes her way to the living room where she finds her mom sleeping in her recliner and John lying down on the couch watching sports center. Eve lies down on top of him and John wraps his arms around Eve giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go to the store?"

"Yeah should we wake your mom up?"

"No we will just write her a note."

"Okay."

Eve gets up and makes her way back to the kitchen. She quickly writes a note telling her mom that they went shopping and that they would be back in a bit. She also instructed her mom that she wasn't suppose to do anything. Eve sits the note on the counter and makes her way to the living room. She gets her shoes on and follows John out of the door. They make their way to her mom's car and John opens the door for her. He gets in next to her and starts the car. They are on their way. Once they arrive John parks the car and makes his way around to open the door for Eve. She gets out and heads inside. She grabs a buggy and makes her way to the produce section to get some fruits and veggies.

"Babe I am gonna go look at something."

"Okay. I will be over by the meat."

"Okay I love you."

Eve loads her buggy up with fruits and veggies then makes her way over to the meat section. She grabs all kinds of meat tonight she is planning on making homemade spaghetti and meatballs. She continues down each lane trying to think of all her mom's favorite things. Once her buggy is loaded she makes her way to the checkout. She loads her things up and waits to pay when she sees John walking towards her. He joins her and gives her a quick peck on the lips. They pay for their things and make their way to the car. John pops the trunk and helps her loads the things in before pushing the buggy in the little car stall. He gets in the car and starts it.

"I am hungry you wanna grab some lunch?"

"Yeah we just have to make sure to get something for mom."

"Well there is a nice little pizza joint I saw on the way here."

"Sounds good."

-0-0-0-

An overly friendly waiter comes over and takes their orders. They both order a piece of cheese pizza and a coke. They waiter tells them it should be only a couple of minutes as she makes her way over to another table to check on them. John is staring at Eve smiling and she knows he is up to something.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing."

"John I know you better than that what are you planning?"

"FIne you got me."

John reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little velvet box. Eve looks at him her heart is beating out of her chest and her mind is racing.

"Now before you open this I have to tell you this isn't a ring. So I hope that doesn't upset you. This isn't a ring because I don't want to marry you. I just think with everything going on now this isn't the time for a wedding and I say that out of respect for you. So this is a promise ring."

"Oh John."

John opens the box and inside is a white gold band it has a heart made of diamonds in the middle. John takes it out and slides it on Eve's finger.

"This is my promise to you that I will marry you one day after your mom is better once we are living together. This is my promise that I will never leave you or cheat on you and that I will love you until the day I take my last breath."

"John I love it and I love you."

Eve has tears stinging her eyes as she looks at the ring. The waitress comes over and sits their food down in front of them. They eat in silence and Eve can't help but to stare at her ring. They finish their food and John comes around and pulls her chair out for her. Eve grabs his hand and they make their way back to the car.

-0-0-0-

Eve walks into the house and looks around the house is fairly dark and she doesn't see her mom in the living room anymore. She sits the groceries down on the kitchen counter and looks at John.

"I will finish bringing this stuff in and put it away go find your mom."

Eve nods and makes her way upstairs. None of the lights are on upstairs except for the light creeping from underneath her mom's door. Eve knocks but her mom doesn't answer so Eve opens the door and steps inside. Her mom is sitting on the bed just staring at the wall in front of her and Eve can tell she has cried. Eve sits on the edge of the bed and grabs her mom's hand. Her mom doesn't move and she seems to be out of it.

"Mom are you okay."

"Eve?"

"Mom what is going on?"

"The doctor called while you were out?"

"What is the verdict."

Her mom shakes her head and Eve can see the tears building up in her eyes. Eve gives her mom's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mom?"

"The tumor is cancerous and from the x-rays they took they can see it has spread to my lungs."

"Oh my god mom."

Eve pulls her mom into a hug her mom begins to sob and Eve is honestly scared this is the first time she has ever heard her mom cry.

"Mom it's gonna be okay."

"We have an appointment tomorrow instead of next week. They want to discuss the options I guess surgery isn't an option anymore."

"Mom..."

"Eve I want to be alone now."

"Mom no you don't need to be alone come downstairs I am going to make spaghetti and meatballs."

"I am not hungry."

With this her mom lies down and pulls the blanket over her head. Eve knows it won't do any good to argue with her mom so she makes her way downstairs shutting the door behind her. She makes her way downstairs and John automatically knows that something is wrong. Eve makes her way to him and falls into his arms. He makes his way to the living and sits down on the couch pulling Eve close to him. He dosen't pressure her into talking he just holds her until she is ready to talk.

"John the tumor is cancerous and it has spread to her lungs."

"Oh god Eve baby I am so sorry."

"John I am scared."

"But they are going to operate and take the tumor right?"

"Since it has spread they can't operate."

"Oh baby that isn't good."

"We have an appointment tomorrow to discuss what options she has."

"Okay maybe we can take her to dinner?"

"I tried she isn't hungry. John I have never seen her like this."

"Eve she is probably just shocked and letting it sink in. We should just give her the space she needs."

"Okay will you just hold me."

"Of course."

Eve snuggles closer to John and lets the tears that she has held in fall freely. John just holds Eve and lets her cry until she is asleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

So I thank you guys again and again. You are the best I just published another Eve and John story. It is titled I belong with you. You belong with me,my sweetheart.

Eve sits up in a cold sweat she looks around and sees John lying next to her. She had had a nightmare. She was standing over her Mom's hospital bed and her Mother was taking her last breath. Eve was terrified the dream was so real she could feel her heartbreaking and the tears stinging her face. She quietly gets out of bed and makes her way down the hall. She stops at her Mom's door and takes a deep breath before reaching out and turning the knob. She quietly opens the door and looks inside. Her mom is sound asleep with the blanket still up above her head. This makes Eve smile a little she shuts the door and makes her way downstairs. She begins some coffee and pulls out all the ingredients to make her mom's favorite meal banana peanut butter pancakes. Eve is peeling the bananas and mashing them when she feels a strong pair of arms snake around her waist. She turns her head back and sees John behind her. She smiles a weak smile and he pulls away planting a kiss on the side of her head. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sits at the table watching Eve cook for a bit.

"How did you sleep baby?"

"Honestly not good. I had a terrible nightmare."

"Oh Eve I am sorry want to talk about it."

"John I was standing over my mom's hospital bed holding her hand as she took her last breath."

"Eve that is awful I can't even imagine being in your shoes. I don't know what I would do to be honest."

"John I don't know what I am going to do."

Eve looks at him and tears are falling down her cheeks. John gets up from the table and comes around pulling Eve into a hug. Eve rests her head on John's chest and lets the tears fall for a minute. She then slowly pulls away and wipes the tears from her face.

"Thank you."

"Anytime that is what I am here for."

"Your mom is a fighter baby. I know I keep saying that but it is true. She is strong if anybody can beat this it is her."

"I hope your right."

Eve flips the last of the pancakes and she reaches into the cupboard and pulls out three plates. She places them on the table then she digs out the butter and syrup. She pours two more cups of coffee and sits them down at the two empty spots. She puts the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and sits down.

"Do you want me to go wake your mom up baby."

"Yeah please."

"Okay."

With this John gets up from his spot and makes his way up the stairs. He stops outside of the room and knocks on the door. There is no response so he slowly makes his way inside. He bends over and pulls the blanket off and gently shakes her shoulder. She opens her eyes and looks at John still a little out of it.

"Your daughter cooked your favorite breakfast if you want to join us."

"Okay give me a minute and I will be down."

John leaves and closes the door behind him. He makes his way back downstairs and sits back in his spot next to Eve. She hands him some pancakes and some butter. Then she starts to dress up her breakfast when she hears her mom come down the stairs.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you."

Her mom sits down and picks up a couple of pancakes from the stack. She butters them and pours syrup on top. The three of them eat in silence for a couple of minutes until Eve's mom is the first to speak up.

"Eve this wasn't really nesscary baby some eggs would have been okay."

"Mom you need your strength and this means you need to eat real good food."

"Okay you win I know it will do no good to argue with you."

The three of them sit there and finish their breakfast in silence. John stands and takes everybody's plates. He rinses them off and puts them in the dishwasher. He then makes his way to the table and gives Eve a gentle kiss to the lips.

"I am going to go for a run before we have to go to the doctor's office."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too."

With this John runs upstairs and changes into his jogging gear, grabs his phone and makes his way out of the door. Eve's mother gets up and makes her way upstairs to take a shower. Eve slowly cleans up the table and does the rest of the dishes.

-0-0-0-

John wipes his brow and pulls out his phone. It keeps going off and he thinks it might be Eve and that something is wrong. He rolls his eyes when he sees that the message is from Nikki. He had hoped that she had given up on him since he hadn't heard from him in a couple of weeks. It looked like that wasn't the case he opens his phone and clicks open the message.

_John I haven't heard from you since our kiss in the locker room. I miss you I hope you are okay. Text me back please not hearing from you is killing me. _

_Love Nikki._

_Nikki,_

_You haven't heard from since that night because I want nothing to do with you. I almost lost Eve because of you. Her mom's cancer is back so I am here helping her through this. I gave her a promise ring Nikki I hope this tells you everything you need to know._

John shoves his phone back into his pocket and begins to run again. He makes it another mile when his phone goes off again. He stops once more and pulls the phone out of his pocket. He opens it and lets out a groan when he sees it is once again from Nikki.

_John, _

_I refuse to give up on you. I love you and I should have never cheated on you. I won't rest until you're in my arms again. I will see you soon. I have to go for now much love Nikki._

John closes his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. He finishes his run and makes his way back to the house. He opens the door and steps into the living room. He makes his way to the kitchen and gets himself a drink of water. Eve wraps her arms around his waist and this makes John smile. He turns around and puts his hands on her hips. He leans in and gives Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. Eve pulls away and looks at him she runs a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just have this look on your face."

"I am okay I have to tell you something though."

"Okay."

"Nikki text me."

"John!"

"I know I told her I want nothing to do with her but I have this terrible feeling she is going to be come a stalker."

"Nikki isn't that crazy John I am sure when you told her you were with me and didn't want her she got the hint."

"No she didn't."

"Then change your number."

"Okay I will call them tomorrow and have them change it."

Eve stands on her tiptoe and gives John a deep kiss on the lips. John deepens the kiss and swiftly picks Eve up in his arms. She smiles and he makes his way upstairs.

-0-0-0-

The three of them sit opposite the doctor who is looking through his folder. He closes it and clears his throat. Eve grabs her mom's hand and squeezes it hard. Her mother looks over at her and smiles lightly then looks back at the doctor.

"So as you know the cancer has spread to your lungs which now makes this inoperable. So we have two choices we can either try shots which would be once a week for three months to try to reduce the tumor and stop the spread. Which would hopefully make it so that we can operate. Now I must warn you if you go this route there is no guarantee that the tumor will shrink but it should stop it from spreading. Secondly we can do chemo. This would be once every other week for six months. Hopefully this will kill the cancer and the tumor. So I am going to let you guys talk it over for a moment and I will be back."

With this the doctor gets up and walks out of the room. Eve turns in her chair and faces her mother. Her mom is staring at her and Eve pulls her mother into a hug. Then she pulls away and looks in to her eyes.

"What option are you feeling?"

"The second it is more likely to kill the cancer then I want that option."

"Okay we will support you no matter what."

"Thank you both so much."

The doctor comes back in and sits down.

"So have you guys decided."

"Yes we have I want to go for the chemo."

"Okay wonderful I must warn you there are some side effects. Like hair loss, vomiting,weight loss. "

"I understand and it is a risk I am willing to take."

"Okay well then I am going to set up your first treatment for this coming Monday. It takes about two hours and you need to find a ride back because you are going to be dizzy and sick to drive."

"Okay I will do thank you so much doctor."

With this the doctor shakes their hands and leads them out into the waiting room. John goes out first to get the car so he can bring it to the door. As he gets into the car he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and he knows without looking at it that it is Nikki texting him again. He chooses to ignore it as he pulls the car around and the girls get in. Eve sits in the back and is staring out of the window. John keeps looking into the rearview mirror at Eve and her mom notices this but decides to let it go for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Guys I am truly sorry about the long wait in between updates last week was awful my boyfriend got sick so I was on baby patrol by myself and cleaning duty and such then friday I got sick so I haven't had time or energy to update. Went to the doctor today I am either anemic or I have allergies. So I thank you guys for your patience.

They make it home and Eve's mother is the first one out of the car. She slams the door behind her and makes her way inside. Eve looks at her mother then looks over at John a little confused about what is going on. John shrugs and looks at Eve equally confused. He makes his way to Eve and grabs her hand. He laces their fingers together and they make their way inside. Eve steps inside first and calls out for her mom but there is no reply.

"I bet she is upstairs."

"Your probably right."

"I am going to go talk to her."

"No Eve let me go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I guess I will start dinner."

John gives Eve a gentle kiss before making his way upstairs. He stops at the door and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

John opens the door slowly and looks around the room before making his way inside. Eve's mom looks up at him and he can see anger in her eyes. John crosses the room and sits on the bed next to her.

"I have this terrible feeling that I have done something to upset you."

"John are you hiding something from my daughter."

"No of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course. Where did this come from?"

"I saw they way you kept looking at her when we were driving home."

"Oh well now I can see why your worried."

"I just don't want Eve to get hurt she has already given up so much for me."

"I promise she won't get hurt. I have to be honest with you."

" I am listening."

"Earlier today Nikki texted me telling me all this crap. I texted her back that I wanted nothing to do with her but that didn't seem to bother her at all. Honestly I am worried about what kind of trick she has up her sleeve."

"Oh John you should have come to me right away."

"I didn't want to burden you with everything your going through and I told Eve but she didn't seem to worried about it."

"Well for now we can't really worry about it either until she does something."

"I guess your right. You hungry? I think Eve was making homemade pizza."

"Sounds wonderful let's go."

John gets off the bed and makes his way around to help eve's mom off the bed. He opens the door for her and helps her down the stairs.

-0-0-0-

John wakes up because of a commotion outside. He slowly opens his eyes and slowly grunts. It is early he can tell that much and now he is kinda irritated that the inconsiderate person outside yelling has woken him up. He looks next to him in the bed and sees that Eve's spot is empty. He assumes she is in the kitchen making breakfast. So John puts his feet on the floor and slowly gets out of the bed. He stretches before making his way to the restroom to pee. He pees and quickly grabs a pair of sweats to put on. He makes his way down to the kitchen but is shocked when he comes around the stairs and it is empty. Confused and now a little worried he makes his way outside to the yelling. John is surprised to see Eve standing at the edge of the lawn yelling at somebody he can't see. He makes his way over to her.

"What's going on baby?"

"Look."

Eve points across the yard at the house across the street. Where a moving truck and a crew of about four guys are taking things out of the back of the truck are located.

"Okay but why are you out here yelling."

"You will never guess who decided that they needed to be closer to our lives."

"Oh my god don't tell me."

"Yup that's right Nikki decided it would be a good idea to move across the street."

"Want me to go talk to her."

"No I don't want that! That is probably what she is banking on please John please tell me you had nothing to do with this."

"Eve baby I promise I had no idea that she was planning on doing this."

"Good thank you. I swear to god I am going to go over there and tear her a new asshole."

"Baby no we don't need the cops to be called. Your mom doesn't need that kind of stress."

"Your right."

"Let's go we will wake your mom and go out of breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

John grabs Eve's hand and pulls her away from the guys moving in Nikki's stuff. They make their way inside. Once John has closed the door he turns to Eve and pulls her close to him. He leans over and wraps his arms around her waist. John leans in and breathes in Eve's intoxicating scent. He lets his lips mash against hers and soon he can feel Eve relaxing into the kiss. She slowly pulls away and looks at him.

"What was that for."

"I just don't want any doubt to be creeping in your mind."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you now go wake your mom.

-0-0-0-

Breakfast had been wonderful and John had decided the girls needed some them time so he had paid for them to spend the afternoon at a spa. He hoped it would help Eve calm down about the fact that Nikki had thought it would be a wonderful idea to move in right across the street from them. That was one thing about Nikki she had never been shy about what she wanted. She would do pretty much everything in her power to try and get what she wanted. That was what worried John the most. Nikki wanted him back and she was hell bent on making sure she got him back. Eve didn't know Nikki like he did. Eve didn't know what she was capable of doing but John did and this is what scared him. John changes into some shorts and a muscle shirt. He grabs his Ipod off the charger and locks the door behind him. John starts off walking at first until he almost to the little park by their house. Then he starts to jog soon he reaches the park and he begins to run around the track. John hits the next button on his player until one of his favorite songs come on. Then he turns it up and puts it in his pocket. John runs around the track once and begins his second time. He can feel a person run up next to him and join him on the track. John doesn't pay attention to exactly who it is until he hears his name being called. He slows down and pulls his ear buds out. He looks next to him and almost trips over his own feet.

"Hi Papa."

"Nikki what the hell?"

"I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Why the hell would I be happy to see you? I told you I am with Eve."

"I know but I know living across from you eventually you will come to your senses."

"Damn it Nikki how selfish are you? Do you even know what Eve and her mother are going through?"

"I don't care John all I care about is getting you back."

"Well that isn't going to happen so stop following me. I have to go."

"Finish your run with me."

"No."

With this John puts his ear buds back in and starts to run back towards the house. He decides that instead of risking running into crazy again that he can just run around the block a few times. He makes a mental note to tell Eve everything as soon as she gets home from the spa. John can't help but feel a little guilty like this is somehow his fault.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you guys for your reviews I am honestly running out of steam. I am trying to keep this story going and work on the other one but it gets harder so bear with me guys if I don't update everyday I promise at least once a week until I get a wild hair up my tush and feel like writing more. I am sorry you guys are awesome and it has nothing to do with you.

John had insisted that Eve and her mother needed time together so he had paid for them to spend the afternoon at a spa. The girls had started to get a message when Eve felt sick to her stomach. She takes a deep breath and tries to shake it off but the room is spinning. Eve's mom looks over at her and she is instantly worried. Her daughter is very pale. She sits up and wraps her towel around herself.

"Eve honey are you okay?"

"I am not sure I feel really dizzy."

"We can go home if you want."

"Mom you need this."

"Honey we can always go to the spa another time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah let's get you home."

The girls quickly get dressed and the woman behind the counter insists that they can refund John the money since the women hadn't really been there more than maybe ten minutes. Her mom thanks the woman behind the counter and helps Eve to the car. She makes sure she is in her seat before she comes around and gets in the driver side.

"I am supposed to be taking care of you."

"Well sometimes we all need a little help."

With this she starts the car and makes her way back to their house. Eve closes her eyes and takes a deep breath trying to stop the car from spinning. After about five minutes they make it inside and Eve convinces her mom that she is okay. After giving her daughter the once over she is happy with this answer and makes her way upstairs to take a bubble bath in her over sized tub. Eve feels terrible about the situation since tomorrow was her mom's first treatment and she knew that a nice relaxing day would have been good for her. Eve makes her way upstairs to the room she shares with John. She sees his running shoes are still missing so she assumes he is still out for his jog. Eve makes her way to the bathroom and barely makes it to the toilet. She locks the door and starts to search through her medicine cabinet.

-0-0-0

tomorrow was her mom's first chemo treatment and to be honest Eve was scared. Her mother was a strong women but she didn't know how she would react to the treatment. Eve looks at her phone and sighs five minutes seems like an eternity when you are waiting. Eve checks her messages and sees she has a new one from Layla. She smiles she hasn't talked to Layla in what seems like an eternity. She opens the message and tries not to cry as she reads it.

_"Girl. How are you doing? How is your mom doing? We all miss you so much it is too quiet around here with you and John gone. Everybody is praying for your mother to make a full recovery. I won a title shot last week on Raw. I am super excited I wanted to share the news with you first. Please call me sometime I miss your voice. I heard about Nikki and I have to say that bitch is low. Don't let her get to you John loves you and he is never going to leave you ever. He sees now that she is no good for him and never will be. Hope to hear from you soon love ya girlie._

_Lay." _

The timer that Eve sat on her phone goes off startling her and she almost drops her phone in the toilet. She turns off the alarm and stands up. She feels like throwing up and her nerves are getting the best of her. She reaches out and takes the little stick from the top of the toilet lid. She looks at it and then looks at the box. Just as she has suspected Eve is pregnant. She throws the box in the trash and covers it up. She places the little stick in her pocket and makes her way to her bedroom. She opens the door and looks around the room. She feels a little light-headed and she makes her way over to the bed. Eve lies down and pulls the blanket over her head. She finally lets the tears fall. She isn't really sure how she feels about this and she knows now isn't the time to tell her mom. Soon she feels her eyes growing heavy and soon she is asleep.

-0-0-0-

After about twenty times around the block John decides he has had enough and he doesn't really want to run into Nikki again so he makes his way back to the house. As he approaches the driveway his heart drops through his stomach. Eve's car is in the driveway when it is supposed to be at the spa. He makes his way inside and calls out but nobody answers. He throws his iPod on an end table and makes his way upstairs. He checks the bathroom but nobody is in there. He opens the door to his room and he feels relief when he sees Eve lying on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and makes his way to the bed. He takes off his shirt and gently lies down in the bed. He lies on his side and watches Eve sleep. John doesn't think it is possible but he falls even more in love with Eve. John reaches over and slowly runs a hand through Eve's hair and she stirs a bit. John smiles and leans over giving Eve a gentle kiss on the lips. Eve opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Hi."

"Hey you. Why aren't you guys at the spa? Is your mom okay?"

Eve yawns and looks into John's blue eyes.

"She is okay and we actually left because of me."

"Oh I see are you okay?"

"I am now. I felt sick to my stomach and dizzy."

"Oh baby that isn't good do we need to take you to the hospital."

"No I am okay but we need to talk."

"Okay Eve you are scaring me is everything okay."

Eve doesn't say anything she can't find the words to speak and she feels like her throat is closing. Eve can feel emotion getting the best of her and she starts crying. Which only upsets her even more so she begins to cry harder. John sits up and pulls Eve into his arms. He runs his hand along her back and tries to soothe her. Eve just inhales John's scent for a moment then she pulls away and looks into his eyes. She slowly pulls the little stick out of her pocket and hands it to John. He looks at her confused but he takes it from her hands and looks down at it. Then he looks up at Eve then looks down at the stick.

"Eve is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Baby that is wonderful why are you crying?"

"I wasn't sure it was wonderful."

"What? Are you crazy this is wonderful and I am sure your mom would agree."

"We can't tell her."

"Why not?

"She doesn't need this John she is fighting cancer."

"I think your wrong this is exactly what she needs. She needs a reason to fight. A reason to keep going."

"John I can't do this and I am not telling my mom."

With this Eve gets out of the bed and storms downstairs. John just watches her leave holding the little stick in his hands. He feels angry and shocked that Eve isn't happy about this. He is more than thrilled and he can't wait to be a father. He tosses the stick on a night table and pulls out his phone. He goes through his contacts until he finds the one he is looking for. He starts a new message.

_"Layla._

_It's John have you talked to Eve lately? She just told me she is pregnant and she didn't seem happy about it at all. In fact she freaked out and said we can't tell her mom and she isn't happy and all this crap. I am worried about her that wasn't like Eve at all. Text me back asap. _

_John." _


	23. Chapter 23

So I got a wild hair up by tush and decided I should update my story. I am sorry I just left you guys hanging that wasn't cool on my part. Hopefully you guys haven't given up on me. I got a new few ideas so lets put the pen to the paper and get this party restarted.

John stares up at the ceiling a thousand thoughts are racing through his mind. He is going to be a father and he is so excited. He loves children anybody who knows him knows that. He has done everything in his power to help children since he first made his break in the WWE. He knew without a doubt that Eve loved children as well they had done a lot of charity work together. That was one of the reasons he was so confused about Eve's reactions. He finally feels his phone buzzing with a text message. He pulls it out and sees he has two new messages. He opens the first one which is from Layla.

"_Hey Johny, _

_I texted her this afternoon but I never got a text back from her. Your right that doesn't seem like her at all. Eve loves kids just as much as you do. Well the only thing I can think of is all the stress she is under now. I mean that is a lot for any person to handle try to put yourself in her shoes. Her mom has cancer that is spreading and now she just found out she is pregnant. I can honestly say I am not sure how I would react. _

_"Lay, I get that damn it I know she is going through a lot I have been her for her since day one. I can't imagine how she feels but that doesn't give her an excuse to act like that about this. I am sorry but this is my child too and I should have a say. I think we need to tell her mother and I think this a happy occasion not a tragic one." _

_"John I am note saying your wrong. I know you have been there for her and nobody is taking that away from you. I am just saying maybe give her some space." _

_"Thanks Lay you're the best." _

_"I know give my girl a kiss for me okay?" _

_"Okay bye."_

John hesitates before opening his other message because he knows that is Nikki. She has been texting him nonstop since their jogging encounter. He has deleted them without even reading them but this time he opens it. He begins to read it and despite what he his thinking he finds himself smiling.

"_John I am not saying I am stalking you. Okay fine maybe I am stalking you but that is because I care about you a lot. I will never forgive myself for cheating on you and I know that I will never get you back. I get that know I just want to be friends. Please let me buy you dinner tonight so we can talk." _

_"I could stand to get out of here for a bit." _

John hits the send button and then put his phone back into his pocket. He gets out of the bed and make his way downstairs. He goes into the kitchen but Eve isn't in sight her mom is sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. John comes and joins at her at the table. She looks up at John and smiles slightly.

"Are you okay?"

" Is Eve around?"

"No she came downstairs crying. I tried to talk to her but she didn't want to hear it. She grabbed her purse, keys and took off before I could stop her."

John doesn't say anything and to be honest he isn't sure what to say.

"How are you feeling about the first round of chemo tomorrow?"

"To be honest I am scared John what if the chemo doesn't work and what about the side effects."

"Well I can't even imagine what you are going through. I know that you're a fighter though and I know you are going to make it through chemo."

"Your right. I am fighter and I am gonna be okay."

Eve's mom reaches across the table and grabs John's hand. He looks into her eyes and he can tell that she cares about him like he was her own.

" It isn't my place but I love you and Eve both very much and I know that something isn't right between you guys. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I don't want you guys to fight. I know there has been a lot of pressure on both of you and I feel like this is my fault."

"No no it has nothing to do with you. I shouldn't say anything but you have the right to know. Eve told me when I got home that she is pregnant. She then freaked out and said she wasn't happy about it and that we couldn't tell you because of everything you are going through. I told her that she was wrong you needed to know because it would give you something more to fight for and then she got really upset and stormed out of the room."

"Oh my god John."

"I know."

"Listen I am going to go out of a bit."

"Good I think you should. I think it would be good for you when Eve comes home I will talk to her."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do after everything you have done for her."

-0-0-0-

John takes a deep breath and knocks on Nikki's door. He is only kept waiting for a moment before Nikki comes to the door. A smile spreads across her face as she sees John standing there. Nikki opens the door a little wider and invites John to come inside. He steps past Nikki and makes his way into the living room. He makes his way over to a couch and sits down.

"I was just finishing getting dressed give me like five minutes okay?"

"Nikki this place is beautiful you have done wonders decorating."

"Good I am glad you like it. There is a mini bar by the fire-place get yourself a drink."

"Okay I will thank you."

With this Nikki makes her way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. John makes his way over to the mini bar and pours himself a glass of scotch. He sits back down on the couch and lets the fiery liquid burn past his lips. He quickly drains the glass of liquid and sits on the table next to the couch. Nikki comes out of the bathroom and John is taken back by how good she looks. He stands and she laughs before making her way towards the door and grabbing her purse.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah Nikki you look wonderful."

"Thanks."

John opens the door for Nikki and closes it behind them. Nikki locks the door and makes her way to her car sitting in the driveway. John holds the door open for her then comes around and gets into the passenger side. Nikki starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. Unknown to John Eve sees this and she is seething with rage. She slams her car door and storms inside of the house. She throws her purse onto the couch and storms into her kitchen to see her mom sitting at the table.

"Eve sit down we need to talk."

Eve doesn't say anything as she pulls out a chair and sits across from her mom. Eve's mom reaches across the table and grabs Eve's hand. Eve looks at her mom and the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Eve can tell the way her mom is looking at her that she knows.

"John told you."

"He told me everything please don't be upset with him Eve. He loves you he really loves you Eve. Most guys would not put their lives on pause like he has to be here for you. I want you to think about that."

"He betrayed my trust and told you something I didn't want to tell you. He lied to me did you know he just left with Nikki."

"I didn't know that but I don't think you should jump to any conclusions. Eve I am more than excited about this. John is right this is wonderful news you are having a baby. That is a wonderful gift and it gives me something to fight for."

" I am sorry mom I don't know what I was thinking I should have told you."

"Eve why are you not happy about having a baby?"

" We have so much going on now how is a baby going to mix into the fray."

"Eve listen to yourself this baby isn't a burden. We will all take care of it together."

With this Eve gets up from the table and gives her mother a gentle kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the room.

-0-0-0-

John laughs and looks across the table a Nikki. She smiles at him and takes another bite of her pasta. John asks the waiter to refill their wine glasses as he takes another bite of his fish.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going to dinner with me to be honest with you Nikki I needed this."

"John I want to say I am sorry for everything that has happened between us. I know I have done some terrible things to you that I can never make up for. I just hope this is a start and that we can be friends. I know John that you love Eve any idiot can tell just the way you look at her. I also know that you would never leave her."

"Nikki if you are sincere when you say that I would love to be friends with you."

The pair finish their dinner before making the decision to go out to a nightclub and do some dancing.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you guys again for not giving up on me. You guys are the best fans in the world and I am not just saying that I truly mean it. I know a lot of you are confused about the Nikki and John thing but you guys just gotta trust me with this one! So here we go.

John makes his way over to the bar and gets two shots of tequilla from the bartender. John gives the man his credit card and tells him to open a tab with the card. The man behind the counter swipes the card and adds the two shots onto the tab. He then gives John his card back and quickly pours his drinks. John takes them from the man, thanks him then he grabs a couple of napkins and two wedges of lime. He makes his way back to the table where Nikki is sitting. He smiles as he approaches the table. He sits the shots down and pulls out the chair next to Nikki. He sits down then gives her one of the shots and a wedge of lime. She takes them from John and thanks him.

"So shall we have a toast."

"Yes a toast to a new friendship and to the future."

"Cheers."

With this Nikki clanks her glass against his and downs her shot then puts the lime in her mouth. John follows her lead and he already feels himself loosening up. They listen to the music the DJ is playing for a couple of minutes until their thoughts are interrupted by a waitress asking what they want to drink.

"I will have a beer and Nikki get whatever you want."

" Um a skinny margarita please."

"I have a tab open under the name John."

John pulls out his wallet and pulls out a five. He places it on the waitress' tray and she smiles at him.

"Something for you."

She thanks him and then makes her way back to the bar to get their drinks. Nikki turns her attention back to John.

"So how has life been treating you guys?"

"Crazy the cancer has spread to her mother's lungs. I keep telling Eve her mother is fighter but I can see it on her face you know. This cancer is taking its toll on her and I find myself worrying wither or not we are going to make it."

"Oh my god John I am so sorry to hear that. That is awful is there anything they can do for her? Can't they operate or something."

The waitress comes back and sits their drinks down in front of them. John thanks her and takes a swig of his beer.

"Well here is the really shitty part of it. Since it spread to her lungs they can't operate anymore. They only thing they can really do is put her mother through chemo and hope that it kills the cancer."

"Wow that is awful poor Eve I can't imagine what she is going through."

"Me either but god knows I am trying."

"That is all you can do John. Just be there for her like you have been. Give her a shoulder to cry on an ear to listen and that is it."

"Honestly Nikki can we just stop talking about it now. I want to drink, dance and just have a good time."

"Okay but John seriously if you need to talk I am here."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

About five drinks later John can feel a buzz setting in and making his mind feel fuzzy. He doesn't mind though because with everything going on fuzzy feels good now. Nikki begins laughing and John looks over at her confused.

"What is so funny?"

"You were staring off into the distance and your eyes were all squinty."

"Shut up they were not."

"Yes they were."

"Oh my god why did you let me sit here like that."

"It was cute."

"Thanks so you wanna dance?"

"I thought you would never ask."

With this Nikki grabs John's hand and leads him out to the dance floor. She begins to sway her hips and John does his best to match her. She keeps in beat with the tempo and John is sure he is way off but he doesn't care it feels nice to just be in the moment instead of worrying about what lies ahead.

-0-0-0-

Eve rolls over and looks at the clock sitting on her dresser it reads midnight. Eve rolls over and pulls the blanket tighter but she knows it is no use she won't be able to sleep. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and dials John's number but once again it goes to his voicemail. Eve hangs up the phone and puts it back on the table. She let's out a sigh and slowly throws the covers off her. She makes her way downstairs and towards the kitchen. She hadn't really eaten dinner and now she was starving.

Eve opens the fridge door and sees a pack of lunch meat calling her name. She pulls it out and quickly makes herself a sandwich before putting everything back. She makes her way to the couch and plops down. She grabs the remote for the tv and turns it on. She flips through a couple of channels until she finds a movie she feels like watching. She takes a bite of her sandwich and settles in.

-0-0-0-

John finishes off his beer and looks around for the waitress but she isn't in sight. Nikki sits across from John and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"John its two I don't think the waitress is coming back they are probably closed."

"Oh my god beautiful Cinderella you are right the ball is over."

" John you are so drunk."

"You aren't?"

"No I use to out drink the roster remember?"

"That's right you always could hold your drinks."

" We should get you home."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo I want waffles."

"Where the hell are we going to get waffles."

"Denny's?"

"Maybe that is a good idea we can try to sober you up a bit before we get you home."

"Okay let's go Cinderella."

"John stop calling me that."

Nikki helps John to his feet and they make their way outside. Although Nikki isn't drunk she knows that she shouldn't be driving so she waves down a taxi and they make their way to the nearest Denny's.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are wonderful so I hope to update a lot next week the hubby is on break from school so things should calm down for at least a bit. What is your guy's opinion about the thing going on with Triple H I am not sure I like it but we will see how it plays out.

Eve flips through the guide trying to find something to watch. She is seething with anger she can't believe that John would have the nerve to go anywhere with Nikki. What was he thinking well to her it was very clear that he wasn't thinking. She finally finds a movie on the lifetime network. She lies down and tries to get more comfortable but all she can think about is John out with Nikki. She wonders what they are doing and where they could have gone. Eve grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers herself up. The movie itself is really good once she pays attention is a love story about a women who was cheated on and dumped by the man who claimed to love her when she found out she had cancer. Eve can feel herself getting emotional and without thinking about it she puts a hand on her tummy. She realizes at that moment that she was totally wrong about the baby. She starts to cry harder. She tries to talk through tears.

"Baby I am so sorry I didn't want you. Mommy was scared and reacted the wrong way. I love you baby and I promise to care for you no matter what happens with me and daddy."

Eve wipes her eyes and tries to finish the movie. She can feel her eye lids growing heavy and she knows that she won't win this fight. So she wraps the blanket tighter around herself and lets sleep over take her.

_0_0_0_

John pulls out his wallet and takes out some cash to pay for their meal. He thanks the girl behind the register and signs a napkin for her before making his way out of the diner. He holds the door open for Nikki and follows her outside.

"Thank you for bringing me I feel much more sober now."

"God I was worried there for a bit you were so drunk."

"I know I am sorry if I made a fool out of myself Nikki."

"John no worries I have made myself a fool plenty in front of you. That is what friends are for."

"Your right."

"We should probably get you home though I am sure Eve is worried sick."

"Yeah your right."

With this Nikki grabs John's arm and begins to walk down the street.

"We didn't drive?"

"No I got us a taxi. I can go get my car tomorrow plus this Denny's is like twenty minutes from our block."

"Okay."

They walk in silence for a little while.

"Nikki."

"Yeah John."

"I like this Nikki please don't change her."

"You got it."

They laugh as they walk up to Nikki's house. She gives John a kiss on the cheek before making her way inside. She unlocks the door and steps inside. She waves through the door and John waves back before crossing the street to Eve's house. He takes out the spare key he was given and unlocks the door. He slowly opens it hoping that Eve isn't up waiting for him. He quietly closes it behind him and takes his shoes off. He can hear the tv on in the living room. He makes his way towards the noise and he sees Eve sleeping on the couch. He smiles she look so peaceful but he knows it won't last when she wakes up. He pulls the blanket up her further and makes his way upstairs. John decides he needs a shower so he grabs some clothes and makes his way into the bathroom.

-0-0-0-

Eve opens her eyes and stretches a little she sits up and sees John's shoes by the door. She throws the blanket and gets up. She makes her way up the stairs and she can hear the shower running. This pisses her off even more she can feel herself trembling with anger. She goes into the room they share and grabs a suitcase from the closet. Without a second thought she begins to grab anything she can that is John's and stuffs into the suitcase. She can feel the tears forming behind her eyes and this pisses her off even more. The shower stops running and she knows John is getting dressed. John pulls open the door and is stopped in his tracks by the sight of Eve shoving his things in a suitcase.

"Eve what the hell?"

" NO JOHN WHAT THE HELL TO YOU!"

"Eve what are you talking about."

" I AM NOT FUCKING STUPID I SAW YOU LEAVING WITH NIKKI WHEN I GOT HOME. NOT ONLY THAT YOU TOLD MY MOM ABOUT THE BABY."

" Eve baby listen."

" DON'T CALL ME BABY. YOU HAD NO RIGHT GOING BEHIND MY BACK ABOUT ANY OF IT."

"Eve please calm down."

"NO. I want to know what the hell you were doing with Nikki."

"I had to get out of her Eve. Fuck I have tried to be patient and be here for you but not wanting our child was the last fucking straw. I am sorry I just needed to go out and nothing happened between us. Nikki gets the fact that I love you. Get it I love you."

" Oh you clearly love me John so fucking much that is why you weren't here after you told my mom about the baby."

"Seriously Eve how can you say I don't love you. I put my fucking life on hold to be here for you."

"I didn't ask you to John and I don't want you to put your life on hold anymore. Maybe you should get back together with Nikki."

"Eve.."

" JUST LEAVE JOHN LEAVE! DON'T COME BACK I AM DONE WITH YOU AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING MESS!"

" Eve please don't do this. I know your upset okay and I am sorry I didn't tell you I was going out with Nikki but please don't throw our life away."

" You threw our life away not me now get the fuck out."

With this Eve takes the suitcase and throws it out the window of their bedroom. John stands there stunned for a moment before looking at her. The tears are falling freely down his face now. He doesn't say anything he turns around and walks out the door. Eve falls into the bed and cries into her pillow.

John opens the door to the house and makes his way to the lawn where his suitcase is waiting for him. He grabs it and looks up at the window where their bedroom was. He says goodbye to his life and makes his way down the street. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials the number of a cab company. He gives the driver the address and sits on the sidewalk waiting.

-0-0-0-

Eve is stirred by her phone vibrating loudly on the dresser. She tries to ignore it but it is no good it keep goings off. She can take a guess who is trying to get ahold of her but she really doesn't want to talk to them. She rolls over and closes her eyes trying to get rid of the dread that is filling her. Her phone goes off again and she grunts getting up. She grabs it and sees that it is in fact Layla calling her. She sits back on the bed and waits for her phone to go off again.

"Hello."

"What the hell is going on Eve?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me I know better than that. John showed up at the arena this morning a total wreck. He hasn't stopped crying long enough for anybody to talk to him. What did you do to him?"

"It's what he did to me."

"Are you serious now Eve? How selfish can you be I can't imagine that John did anything to hurt you the way you have hurt him."

"You don't know the story Lay."

"So tell me."

"Well he went out with Nikki behind my back and he told my mom something he shouldn't have behind my back."

"Yeah your pregnant I got that much out of him and your mother has the right to know. John was right. Eve are you listening to yourself how you sound right now."

"Why am I the bad guy."

"Because your acting like one. You can't be serious right now. John dropped his career to be by your side because your mom has cancer. He even took you back after you walked out on him the first time and he stood by your side even though you told him you didn't want to carry his child. You lost your mind and broke up with him because he went out to get away for a little bit you have got to be kidding."

" I didn't ask him to do any of that first off. Secondly he isn't the hero you guys make him out to be. He should have told me about it especially since Nikki has been trying to get him back."

"Eve he tried to tell you that Nikki realized that she wasn't getting him back that he was committed to you until you ripped his world apart. I can't talk to you right now I never thought I would say this but I am disgusted by the way your acting."

"Good don't talk to me."

With this Eve hung up on her best friend and in a fit of rage threw her phone against the wall.

"Honey I have an appointment but when I get back we need to talk."

Eve doesn't say anything she just curls up on the bed and begins to cry again.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you guys for the reviews ahhh what is life without a little drama. So I have two things first off I am really loving the way Adriana featuring mac miller she reminds me of Mariah back in the day she has an amazing voice. Second I created an account on novel joy same name darjh619edege so please check it out. I get to try my hand at writing something other than wrestling fics although I will always love fan fic. Did I mention you guys are the best? Love me.

Eve opens her eyes and waits for a moment she isn't sure but she could have sworn somebody was knocking on her bedroom door. She hears it again and then her mother's voice follows. Eve isn't sure how long she has been asleep but she figures it must have been a while if her mother is already back from the doctor. She gets out of the bed and opens the door. Her mom is standing there with a gentle smile on her face.

"We need to talk when you are ready to come downstairs. I am going to go start dinner okay?"

"Okay I will be down in a few."

With this Eve's mother retreats down the hallway and Eve closes the door. She makes her way over to the nightstand where she threw her phone. She picks it up and sees that she only has one text message and is from the last person she expected. She opens and reads it anger flushing over her.

_Eve, I heard about what happened between you and John. You have misread the situation I promise. My interest in John is just as friends I know now that he truly loves you and that he is all yours. He asked me if I wanted to go out not the other way around. Poor guy just needed to get out for a while. I am sorry I should have made him tell you first but I didn't honestly think it would be a problem. Anyway I hope you talk to him he is a zombie here._

Eve has nothing to say as she deletes the text message. She tosses her phone on the bed and changes into one of John's old t-shirts that she forgot to shove into the suitcase last night. It still has his scent on it and this tugs at her heartstrings. Eve feels for a moment that maybe she had over reacted last night. She shakes the thought from her mind and makes her way downstairs. She finds her mom boiling a pot of water. She sits down at the counter and watches her mother for a second.

"So I heard you and John last night."

"Mom please I don't need a lecture right now."

"No lecture sweetie I promise. I just want to say I think you overreacted a bit."

"I know Mom trust me I have heard that from just about everybody."

"Eve don't get upset with me I am telling you this for your own good."

Her mother sits down in front of her and grabs Eve's hand. She looks into her daughter's eyes and Eve can see the sadness in them.

"Eve I want you to call John please you need him more now than ever. I didn't know how to tell you this but I guess I will just come out and say it. I went to the doctor today so they could do some tests. Eve the chemo isn't working the cancer is spreading faster than the chemo can kill it."

Eve hears the words but her mind can't process what her mother is saying. She can't breath and her chest feels heavy like an elephant is sitting on her chest. She grips her mother's hand a little tighter.

" What does this mean Mom?"

"Baby the doctors only give me about a year to live if that long. It is terminal now there is nothing they can do."

Eve can't say anything all she can do is cry. She starts to sob heart wrenching sobs. Her mother pulls her into a hug and holds her there. She runs her fingers through Eve's hair trying to calm her daughter down. Eve hugs her mother with everything she is made of. Eve can't stop crying she tries to shut the tears off but it is of no use. She is going to lose her best friend and there is nothing she can do about it.

"Baby don't cry for me it is okay. I am okay with my fate sweetheart I will take my place with the lord."

"Mom I can't lose you. What about the baby?"

"Well hopefully I am here long enough to see my grandchild born. If not your child will have a guardian angel for life."

"Mom we have to do something this isn't the end."

"Your right love it isn't. I have taught you that your entire life. Death is just the beginning but let's not think about the time left. Let's think about the memories we need to make okay?"

"Okay."

"Now first off I want you to call John and get him back here."

Eve just nods and slowly stands from her seat. She makes her way back to her room. Eve is half way down the hall when she turns around and watches her mother look through the cupboards for her spices to make homemade spaghetti sauce. Eve feels her heart breaking she hopes with all her might this is dream but she knows that isn't the case. She knows that her days with her mother are now numbered.

-0-0-0-

Eve sits on the edge of her bed and her lets her head fall into her hands. She begins to cry again but this time it is a different type of sadness. A dark consuming sadness like a black hole sucking everything in. The kind of sadness that grabs ahold of you and chokes you. You can't breath and you feel hollow like a chunk of who you are has been ripped away. She reaches for her phone even though her body is numb. She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself so she will be able to speak. She hits the dial button and puts the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

Eve can't say anything the words have escaped her mouth she can't find them. They have been dragged away by the black darkness consuming her. She hears him speak again and she tries to talk this time but it does no good.

"Eve are you there."

There is nothing then John hears sobbing. He can feel his heart-break in two at the sound of his love crying on the other end of the line.

"Eve?"

"John I am so sorry. I am sorry I need you. I love you please don't leave me John my mom is dying."

"Eve?"

Again there is nothing but crying on the other end of the line. John tries to get any other information he can out of Eve but it is of no use.

"Eve if you are still there I am on the next flight out."

With this John hangs up his phone and shoves it in his pocket. He goes to find Layla and tell her of what just happened.

-0-0-0-

"Lay."

"John what's going on you have a terrified look on your face."

"I just got the weirdest call from Eve."

"Did she apologize to you?"

"Yeah but I think something is seriously wrong Lay she was crying but not just because of us. It was a heart wrenching cry."

"Oh god John is her mom okay."

"I don't know all she said was she was sorry she begged me not to leave her and that her mom was dying. I gotta go to her Lay."

"Go John go I will talk to Vince and try to fill him in the best I can."

"Thanks Lay."

With this John rushes to the locker room and quickly packs what few things he had in the suitcase and makes his way outside to catch a taxi.

-0-0-0-

Eve lets the phone fall wherever it may. She pulls the blanket around herself and buries her head into the pillow. She lets the tears fall freely and soon Eve is sound asleep. Her mother knocks on the door to tell her dinner is done but Eve doesn't hear her. Her mother assumes she must have fallen asleep. She makes her way back downstairs to make a plate for John.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the review guys let's get to it.

John grabs his suitcase from the trunk of the taxi and leans through the window to pay the driver. The older man thanks John for his kindness and then pulls the cab away from the curb. John makes his way up the driveway. He reaches the door and takes a deep breath before knocking. He still has the spare key in his pocket but he doesn't feel right just barging into the house without permission since Eve kicked him out. There is no knock at first so he knocks again. He knows it is late about four in the morning and he hopes that somebody might be awake. This time Eve's mother opens the door and she smiles when she sees him standing there.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake my dear. Please come inside."

With this she steps aside and allows John to enter the house. She then grabs his bag and pulls him into a hug. He returns the hug before pulling away and looking at her.

"Come into the kitchen I can warm up some dinner and make some coffee."

With this John follows her into the kitchen and takes a seat at the counter. He watches Eve's mom a little worried about what is coming next. She quickly heats up the plate she saved in the microwave and makes a pot of coffee. She sits the plate down in front of John and then gives him a fork. After a couple of minutes the coffee is done. She gets two cups and fills them each to the top. She then puts in some creamer and two teaspoons of sugar in each cup. She stirs them then hands one to John and grabs the other for herself. John takes a sip of the coffee and then begins to eat. Eve's mother comes around the counter and sits down next to him.

"I got a very strange call from Eve."

"I figured she might call you."

"What is going on?"

"John I am just gonna come out and say it."

"I went to the doctor today and the cancer is spreading faster than they can kill it. John they gave me about a year if that."

"Oh my god."

"John she needs you now more than ever."

"It makes sense now."

"She took the news very hard which I expected but I want her to understand that this isn't the time to mourn. This is the time to make the most memories that we can. I have a bucket list and I want the two of you to help me before my time John."

"God anything I will do whatever I can. I am sorry god I honestly don't know what to say. "

"There isn't anything to say it's my time John."

"Is she upstairs."

"Yeah she hasn't come down since I told her not even to eat and that isn't good for the baby."

"I know I agree."

"Go John I expect you guys up early for breakfast. I have always wanted to have breakfast at that really expensive restraunt downtown."

"Okay sounds good."

"Thank you John."

"No thank you for always being the voice of reason."

With this John gets up and makes his way up the stairs. He slowly opens the door and peeks inside. Eve is fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. He smiles at how beautiful she looks. He tiptoes inside and quietly closes the door behind him. He takes off his shoes and hat before slipping in the bed. He pulls Eve close to him and wraps his arms around her waist. Eve automatically snuggles closer to him before lacing their fingers together.

"Eve baby I am so sorry your right I should have told you that I wanted to get out and I shouldn't have told your mother about the baby without you."

"John I am the one who should be sorry I over reacted terribly and pushed out of our lives for no reason. Please forgive me I love you so much."

"Eve I wasn't mad to begin with and I know about your mom. I am so sorry baby but I will be here for you anyway I can."

"John."

"Eve there is no need it's ok. I have a question for you."

"Yeah."

" Will you marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me please become my wife."

"Yes John."

"Good I want to get married so your mom can be there."

Eve can't seem to find any words. She is overcome with emotion. She is losing her mom but she almost lost the love of her life. Before she can stop it the tears are staining her cheeks. John buries his chin the crook of her necks and whispers softly in her ear. Before long Eve is asleep again but this time in the arms of her soul mate. John is wide awake he watches Eve sleep and he can't help but feel a pain in his heart for all she is going through. He places a protective hand on her stomach and smiles.

-0-0-0-

John is woken by a knock on their bedroom door. He lifts his head and he can hear Eve's mother outside of the door telling them it is time to wake up. John kisses Eve's necks and she stirs a bit.

"Baby it's time to get up we are taking your mom to breakfast."

"I don't wanna."

"Baby I know you haven't in at least a day that isn't good for the baby."

"Okay I am getting up."

John pulls the covers off of them and gets out the bed. He makes his way around to Eve's side and helps her out of the bed. She grabs some clothes and makes her way into the bathroom to change. John opens the door and sees his future mother in law's smiling face.

"You guys almost ready."

"Yeah we will meet you in the car in about five?"

"Sounds good."

With this John closes the door and sits on the bed to wait for Eve. She comes out of the bathroom and John stands smiling at her.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look amazing."

"John I have worn this a hundred times before."

"I am not talking about the clothes I am talking about the glow you are wearing."

Eve blushes and John stands he grabs her hand and leads her to the car where her mother is waiting for them. John opens the door for Eve and she gets in the front seat. John makes his way around the car and gets into the back. Her mother pulls out of the driveway and makes her way to the restraunt."

"When is your first doctors appointment baby girl."

"I am not sure I have to call them when we get back and see if I can get in later this week."

"I want to go with you."

"Of course mom."

"Thank you so later today I have to go and complete some things with my will. I want you two to go get the ingredients we are going to have a picnic tonight on the patio."

"Whatever you want mom."

With this they pull into the restraunt and she stops the car. John opens the door for both then grabs Eve's hand as they make their way inside. He opens the door for both and Eve's mother informs the hostess they have a reservation. She smiles as she looks up their name in the book. She then grabs three menus before asking them to follow her to their table. She takes them to the back of the restraunt and they all take a seat. Eve grabs one of the menus and begins to go through it.

"Mom this place is pretty expensive."

"Eve baby it doesn't matter get whatever you want both of you this is on me."

"John you don't have too."

"I told you whatever I can do I will."

The waitress comes to their table and takes their orders. John orders the breakfast deluxe which comes with waffles and gourmet coffee. Eve's mother orders the strawberry pancakes with a mimosa and Eve orders a omlete with apple juice. The waitress collects their menus and makes her way to the back to get their drinks. John grabs Eve's hand under the table and looks at her mother.

"We have something to tell you."


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to my very loyal followers who keep coming back and I know I keep saying it but thank you for not giving up on me. I need your guy's help. What is on your bucket list let's make this a great run for Eve's mother. Post them in your review you of course will get credit for ideas that are used.

John takes a sip of his coffee and then sits the cup down. He grabs Eve's hand and looks at her mother. The waitress comes back and sits their plates down in front of them. They all thank the waitress then John tells her mother the news.

"I am not sure how to say this so We want to get married."

"Well it's about time I thought you guys were gonna wait til I was dead."

Eve looks at her mother a little shocked.

"Mom."

"Well anybody can tell just by watching the way you guys look at each other that you are meant to be together. I always thought you would have been married by now."

"Well sometimes it takes a harsh wakeup call to realized what you have in your life and that it is worth holding onto."

Eve says this and then squeezes John's hand. He gives her hand a kiss and then looks at her mother.

"So we have decided to just elope so that you can be there to see us get married."

" I have a wonderful idea."

"Okay?"

"Eve let's try to get you into the doctor tomorrow and make sure everything is okay with the baby and then well I can't tell you I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay sounds good to me now let's eat."

They dig into their food and talk about everything. The food is delicious and Eve enjoys the company of her mom she takes her phone out of her purse and makes John go and sit by her mother. John puts his arm around her mother and Eve snaps a picture. She then puts her phone back in her purse.

"I want to make an album for the baby."

Eve's mother finally breaks and she can't hold the tears anymore. Eve looks at her mother crying and it breaks her heart. She gets up and goes over to where her mom is sitting. She pulls her into a hug. She holds her daughter tight and let's the tears fall.

"It's not fair I am going to finally be a grandmother and I won't be here to help out or guide them in any way. They won't even get to know who I am."

"Mom they will know you I promise you that. You may never meet but they will know the kind of person their grandmother was."

"Thank you baby."

With this she grabs the napkin and dries her eyes. John grabs the bill and makes his way up front to pay. Eve grabs her mother's hand and they make their way to the car. She opens the door and helps her mother into the car. She then gets in the back seat. A couple of minutes later John comes out and gets in. They drive home in complete silence. When they arrive John opens the door for both and they make their way inside.

"I have to go meet up with my lawyer so if you guys wouldn't mind going to the store."

"Of course Mom anything in particular you wanted to have for dinner."

"Home made pizza."

"Okay."

With this Eve gives her mother a kiss and they make their way back outside to John's car. John opens the door for Eve before making his way around to the driver's side. He pulls the car out of the garage and they head towards the store.

"That is the first time I have seen my mom actually upset about this whole situation."

"I know that was heartbreaking."

"God John what are we going to do."

"Exactly what you promised. We are going to make as many memories as we can with her. We are going to capture everything we can in pictures. When our child is older we will tell them all the great stories about grandma. We will explain that grandma was assigned to watch over them as a guardian angel."

"John you're the best have I told you that."

" No and you don't need to."

"I just want you to know I appreciate you."

"I know you do now you should call your doctor and try to make an appointment for tomorrow."

"Okay."

Eve pulls out her phone and looks through her contacts. She find the number and hits the dial button. After a couple of minutes a bubbly receptionist comes on the other end of the line.

"Hi this is Eve Torres I am actually calling to make an appointment with for tomorrow if possible."

"Okay let me look through the schedule and see if she has anything open for tomorrow."

"Okay."

She puts Eve on hold for a couple of minutes before coming back on the line.

"I have a twelve thirty appointment for tomorrow afternoon."

"I will take it."

"Okay great we will see you tomorrow."

Eve hangs up the phone and puts it in her purse. They arrive at the store and John pulls into a spot close to the front. He opens the door for Eve and grabs her hand as they make their way inside.

-0-0-0-

"Lynn what brings you into my office."

The handsome lawyer comes out from behind his desk and pulls her into a hug. She gladly returns the hug and then sits down. He goes back behind his desk and takes a seat.

"Paul it has been far too long."

"I agree my dear what brings you in now?"

"Well I just found out that I have stage 4 cancer and they gave me about a year."

"Lynn I am so sorry to hear that. How is Eve doing?"

"As good as can be expected she is such a strong person. She is actually engaged and pregnant."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah it is. I actually came for business Paul."

"Okay."

"I need to update some things on my will."

"Okay give me a second let me pull it up."

Paul opens a computer on his desk and types in a few things. He quickly pulls up her will.

"So I have Eve has the main beneficiary and power of attorney."

" Yes I want to keep as power of attorney but I want to change the beneficiaries."

"Okay."

"I want Eve to get my house and my car. I also want her to get 45 percent of my savings. I want John Cena to get 45 percent of my savings and my fathers old Cadillac. I want the other 10 percent to be put into a savings account that will gain interest until they reach the age of 21."

"Okay I can update this give me just a minute to type it up okay."

"Okay."

He makes the changes then gives to her to read over. She agrees that is what she wants and he prints a copy for her to sign. He then notorizes it before making another copy for her to take with her.

"Lynn this probably isn't right but given the circumstance I feel I should finally say this. You have been my client for years and for this reason I have never said this to you but I am attracted to you. I think you are a wonderful woman I am hoping I can convince you to have dinner with me."

"Paul are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I would love too but it is going to have to wait until this weekend at least."

"Okay."

"You have my number call when you want to."

"I will Paul thank you for everything."

With this she gives him a hug and makes her way out of his office.

-0-0-0-

"What do we need for the pizza."

"Well I get the crust that is already made and then I add whatever ingredient I want."

"My mom loves bbq chicken pizza."

"God that sounds wonderful."

"It is."

"Okay what do we need."

"Chicken, BBQ Sauce, Cheese and onions."

After about half an hour they have everything for the pizza and dessert. They also get some sparkling cider and make their way to the checkout. Eve sees some frest cut flowers and she picks out a very pretty bouquet. They pay for all their items and make their way back to the house. When they arrive John grabs the bags and Eve gets the flowers. They make their way inside and Eve calls out for her mother.

"Mom we are home."

"In the kitchen."

They make their way to the kitchen and they sit the bags on the counter. Eve hand the flowers to her mother.

"What are these for?"

"Just because."

"Well thank you their beautiful."

"You're welcome."

Eve begins to unload all the food and begins to put it away.

"So what is for dinner."

"bbq chicken pizza."

"My favorite."

"I know."

"Eve how about you go lay down and take a nap for a while. John and I will start grilling the chicken and getting everything ready."

"Okay I am kinda tired."

With this Eve gives her mother a hug and then gives John a kiss. They watch Eve retreat up the stairs. Lynn starts to brush barbeque sauce all over the chicken. John goes out and lights up the grill. Lynn pours two glasses of ice tea and makes her way outside to where John is standing. She smiles as she hands him a glass then takes a sip of her own.

"Eve got an appointment for tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"John?"

"Yeah."

"I want to give you something."

With this Lynn pulls out two rings from her pocket and places them into John's hands.

"I want you to have these for the wedding. These mean a great deal to me they were my parent's wedding bands and now I want you to have them. With the promise that you will love Eve no matter what and that you will always take care of her."

"I promise I love her with all my heart and I will always be there for her. She will never have a need or want."

"Good."

John pulls her into a hug which she returns.

"Now let's get this dinner cooked.

"Okay."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you all for the reviews. Much love.

John flips the chicken while Lynn begins to spread out the dough into the pizza pan. She spreads the bbq sauce over the crust and then she spreads out the onion and begins to chop the chicken John just pulled off the grill. She takes a little bite of the chicken and a big smile spreads across her face.

"Wow you can grill your butt off."

" I know I use to watch my father cook on our grill every summer."

"John I just realized we don't know that much about each other."

"You know your right."

"Are your parents still alive?"

"Yeah they live in Mass we talk almost everyday they know everything going on and they hope to meet you soon."

"Of course I would love to meet them as well. Maybe in a few weeks we can fly out there and see them."

"I would love that. I also have two brothers one is a doctor the other one is a football coach."

"Wow so your all very successful."

"Yeah my parents got lucky I guess."

"Nah if they are nearly as smart as you then I can understand why."

"Well thank you."

"This pizza is going to be wonderful."

Lynn pulls three plates and glasses out of the cupboard she takes them outside and John follows her. She places the dishes around the table and then makes her way back inside. She pulls out the pitcher of tea and sits it in the middle of the table. John puts the pizza in the oven and goes outside. He sits in one of the chairs and Lynn sits across from him.

"So what about you?"

"What about me."

"Well when I ask Eve about you and her father she dosen't say much on the subject."

"Well you know my story but it has always been a touchy subject for Eve. When she was five her real father walked out on us. I remarried and Eve became very close with my second husband. He treated her like she was his own child. Then I became sick the first time with cancer when Eve left the WWE. My second husband abandoned us like my first. She was crushed so I think she just forgot about that time in her life."

"Wow."

"Yeah Eve has been through alot in a short amount of time that is why I am happy she found you."

"Thanks."

The timer on the oven goes off and Lynn makes her way back inside to take the Pizza out of the oven. She pulls the pizza out of the oven and John smiles.

"Smells wonderful."

"Yeah it does why don't you go wake Eve."

"Okay."

John makes his way up the stiars and opens the door quietly. He steps inside and smiles when he sees Eve cuddled up in the blankets. She looks so cute that John pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture. He then goes over and crawls in the bed with Eve. He wraps his arms around her and gives her a gentle kiss on the neck. She stirs a bit so John gives her neck another kiss. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Hey."

"Hey baby dinner is ready."

"Okay."

John gets out of the bed and holds out a hand to help Eve out of the bed. She accepts his help and slowly gets out of the bed. John gives her a quick hug before leading her down the stairs. Her mother is in the kitchen cutting the pizza and serving them each a couple of slices. They all grab their plates and make their way outside. They all sit down and pour a glass of tea. Eve takes a bite of the pizza and looks at her mom.

"Oh my goodness mom this is delicious."

"Thank you sweetie but I can't take all the credit John grilled the chicken."

"I didn't know you could cook."

" Good I like to suprise you."

"Well you do a good job."

John laughs before pouring himself another glass of tea.

"So I wanted to wait until after the appointment tommorrow to give you this suprise but I think you guys might need time to prepare."

"Mom?"

Lynn grabs their plates and makes her way back inside. Eve looks at John and he just shrugs his shoulders. After a couple of minutes she makes her way back outside she pulls three pieces of paper from behind her back. She places them on the table and sits back down. Eve picks up on the pieces of paper and looks at it. She then looks over at her mother.

"I bought three tickets to Vegas I thought we could go and while we are there you two can get married."

"Mom that is so awsome."

"Good I am glad you two like it I was scared I went too far."

"No it is so awsome."

"We leave from your appointment to the airport."

"Okay so we have some packing to do."

"Yeah I am gonna get a start on mine. Would you guys mind cleaning up the dishes?"

"Not a problem mom you go rest John and I will clean up."

"Okay Love you guys goodnight."

With this they both give Lynn a hug and she makes her way up the stairs. Eve grabs the plates and makes her way inside. John follows her he puts the leftover pizza in a ziploc bowl and puts in the fridge. Eve rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher before starting it. They then both make their way upstairs. Eve pulls out their suitcases from the closet and throws them on the bed. John comes in behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles and turns around to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey you."

Eve gives John a passionate kiss on the lips which he happily returns. Eve wraps her arms around John's neck and pulls him closer to her. John moans into the kiss as his hands begin to roam over Eve's body. She let's out a soft moan and parts her lips granting John access to her mouth. He let's his tounge explore her mouth. Eve runs her hands through John's hair and he gently lies her down on the bed before placing himself between her legs. He deepens their kiss even more as his hands begin to roam under her shirt.

-0-0-0-

Lynn closes her suitcase and places it on the floor next to her nightstand. She then changes into her pajamas before lying down in her bed. She grabs her phone from the top of the nightstand and slides her finger across the screen. She sees that she has a new text message from lawyer Paul. She opens her message and begins to read it a smile spreading across her face.

"_Hey beautiful just your handsome lawyer wanted to see how ya were holding up." _

_"I am doing okay I suppose just gave my daughter her suprise." _

_"What was that?" _

_" Well they want to get married so I bought tickets for us to go to Vegas." _

_"That is awsome." _

_"I am really excited I haven't been to Vegas since god I was 25 I think." _

_" So is that why dinner has to wait?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"So what if I just happen to have a ticket to Vegas myself." _

_" Lol I don't think Eve would mind if you really did want to come." _

_" Are you inviting me on a random road trip with you." _

_"Well yeah I suppose I am."_

_"Why I thought you would never ask." _

_"Oh please you don't want to sound desperate." _

_" Damn your a stone cold lady. Really tough it could be fun if you guys don't mind me tagging along." _

_"Not at all." _

_"Okay so what time are we leaving?" _

_" Tommorrow after Eve's appointment." _

_"Okay I guess I got some packing to do then."_

_"I guess you do." _

_"Good night Lynn Sweet dreams;)"_

_"Night :)"_

Lynn turns on the alarm on her phone and puts it back on her nightstand. She pulls the covers up around her and soon she is fast asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

So I got many mixed reviews about the eloping in Vegas so I think I am going to change the direction of the story but I hope you guys like it.

Eve walks up to the counter and the friendly nurse behind it smiles at her.

"Morning how can I help you."

"I have an appointment today."

"Okay what is your name?"

"Eve."

"Okay give me just a sec let me look you up."

She punches in Eve's name and date of birth. Then she picks up a clipboard from the front of the counter and hands it to Eve.

"Okay sweetie I just need you to fill these few pages out and bring it back up when you are done."

Eve goes back to her chair and begins filling out the paperwork. She checks off the boxes she is sure about and asks her mother about the rest. She goes to get up but John takes the clipboard from her and makes his way to the counter. The nurse takes it from him and gives a wink before typing Eve's information. John goes and sits back down next to Eve. He grabs her hand and gives her a gentle kiss. Her mother is reading through a pregnancy magazine. Eve rest her head on John's shoulder.

"I am going to have to deal with this forever aren't I?"

"What are you talking about."

"The flirtatious women who think it's okay to wink at you."

"I didn't even notice but what I did notice was how beautiful you look."

"Awww thank you babe."

Eve gives John another kiss as a nurse opens the door to the back and calls her name. John helps Eve to her feet and then helps her mom up. They all make their way to the back. The nurse weighs Eve and then has her sit on the bed in the room. She takes Eve's vitals then has her go pee in a cup. She writes down everything on the chart and informs them all that the doctor will be there in a few minutes.

"Oh my I am so excited."

"Me too."

"Now listen you two I have one request."

"Anything Mom."

"I want to put the nursery in my room."

"Mom."

"Please this way no matter what happens I can always be there to watch over my peanut."

"Okay mom."

There is a knock on the door then the doctor opens it and steps inside. She smiles at all of them and introduces herself. She flips open Eve's chart and then pulls out a laptop and sits on the chair across from Eve.

"Okay Eve how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad haven't had much morning sickness."

"Well everybody is different some people have it bad and some women never get it at all. So according to the time of your last cycle you are about 12 weeks along or 3 months. So you need to start taking prenatal vitamins if you haven't already. Right now amazingly your baby is the size of your pinky finger. I know it's hard but you need to eat nutritious foods that give you and the baby everything you need. Other than that try to get some rest and not a lot of stress okay."

"Alright thank you doctor."

"Your more than welcome."

"I expect you to be back here in a month okay?"

"Okay."

With this the doctor writes in her file and makes her way out of the room. John helps Eve off of the table and they make their way outside. John opens the car doors for them and then gets in the backseat.

"So to the airport then?"

"I thought we stop and get some lunch first."

"Can't we just get something on the go."

"Sounds good to me John what are you craving?"

"I am not sure how about the pregnant one?"

" Taco Bell?"

"Sounds good to me."

Lynn pulls in to the nearest taco bell and they all order. They pull around and Eve gives her mom some money. She pays and gets their food she hands the bag to Eve as she pulls away from the window. Eve gives John his order before unwrapping a burrito for her mother. They all finish eating as they pull up to the airport. John comes around and helps them both out of the car before grabbing their bags out of the back.

"Mind if I grab a one of those."

Lynn turns around and sees Paul smiling at her. She walks over to him and gives him a hug. Then she takes his hand and pulls him towards Eve.

"Eve I don't know if you remember meeting Paul or not but he is my lawyer."

"I think so when I was a little girl."

"Well I must say you aren't a little girl anymore but a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you and this is my fiancé John."

John shakes his hand before handing over one of the suitcases. Paul happily takes it from him and then looks at all of them smiling.

"Eve, John I hope the two of you won't mind me tagging along with you."

"No of course not my mom could use the company."

With this the four of them make their way inside the airport. They have to check in with security. They all make it through just fine then they make their way over and get in line to get on the plane. John puts his arm around Eve's waste and pulls her closer to him. Eve grabs his hand and rests her head on his shoulder. Eve closes her eyes and John smiles as her body becomes heavier against his. Soon the flight attendant at the gate begins to check their tickets. They make their way through the gate and take their seats on the plane. Lynn looks through the window as Paul sits next to her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I am alright I guess everything just hit me now."

"Wow that's heavy."

"Yeah I know I am trying to be strong for Eve."

"Everybody knows that and I think it makes you the bravest women I have ever seen in my life."

"Thanks."

"Eve is in great hands Lynn. John loves her and would do anything for her. I will always be there for her I have known Eve since she was a little baby."

"Thanks Paul."

"Your welcome so would you like a drink?"

"Yeah seven and seven."

"Damn I like the way you think."

Paul look around until he sees the flight attendant making her way around with the cart. She stops at their seats and asks them what they would like to drink. He orders two of the drinks and she smiles as she quickly makes it for them. She hands them each a drink and then makes her way to the next seat.

"Cheers."

With this they clink their glasses together and then they both take a drink out of their glass.

"Oh my that is wonderful."

"I know a couple of these and you won't be thinking about anything."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Just making sure you behave yourself mister."

"I always behave myself."

With this the continue to drink Lynn stares out the window as Paul grabs her free hand. She has a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She finishes off her drink and Paul takes the glass from her.

"You should rest for a little bit."

"Yeah your proabley right."

Lynn lies her head back against the seat and soon she is fast asleep. Paul stares at her with a smile on his face. He has never felt this way about anybody and he knows that he has wasted so many years that they could have had together and that pains him. He knows that we would do anything for her and her family. He smiles as she stirs a little he unfolds a blanket in the back of the seat in front of him and lays it gently on top of her.


End file.
